Mi adorable chofer
by Usagi Grandchester
Summary: Para serena, su profesión de corredora de autos pertenecia al pasado, pues su esposo habia muerto en una carrera. Ahora, tenia un tranquilo puesto de chofer en una compañia. Pero al trabajar para Seiya Kou, todo cambió. Él la hizo recordar su pasado...
1. Chapter 1 Primer encuentro

_**Capitulo 1**_

Serena condujo hacia la curva y metió el freno en el último momento, para ganar terreno. Adelante, un Porsche tomó la curva y aceleró en la recta de modo que no pudo rebasarlo. El sudor perlaba su mente y serena intentó hallar la brecha que necesitaba ara pasar. Pero el conductor del Porsche era demasiado bueno, demasiado rápido y la chica supo que quizá no lo lograría. Y debía rebasarlo. Metió los dedos enguantados bajo le visor del casco para limpiarse el sudor que le escurría. Tuvo una premonición. Algo pasaría si no rebasaba el Porsche. Si podía adelantarlo, todo sería diferente.

Llegaron a una curva y serena intentó pasar por la derecha. El conductor del Porsche cubrió el espacio y luego se dirigió a la izquierda cuando serena trató de pasarlo por ese lado. Serena se le acercó mucho por la parte trasera y la premonición fue muy fuerte unos segundos antes de que todo se malograra. El conductor perdió el control del Porsche y el auto patinó; un neumático echó humo y polvo. El Porsche dio varias vueltas. Serena vio las llamas y, de pronto, supo por qué trató de rebasarlo y de cambiar la secuencia, supo quien estaba en ese auto.

-¡Haruka! – Gritó cuando el Porsche se incendió y quedó oculto por la humareda-. ¡Sal de ahí!- gimió mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Entonces, al mirar hacia atrás, perdió el control de su propio auto, que patinó y chocó contar una barrera de contención. Un niño grito y siguió gritando…

Cuando serena metió el Toyota en el estacionamiento de Ensigns, ya estaba tensa y cansada. Quizá porque era la hora pico del tránsito matutino de Tokio, pero principalmente por la pesadilla.

Se puso su gorra de chofer bajo le brazo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de los choferes. Bill Tzu Ki, era el único que estaba presente y la miró con un antagonismo apenas oculto. Había tres motivos para esto: primero, era la primera mujer chofer que penetraba en esa fortaleza masculina; segundo, era una amiga cercana del director de Ensigns; y tercero, y lo peor de todo, no respondió al atractivo de Bill, el cual era muy valorado por este ultimo. Pensó que quizá Bill se habría consolado si supiera que ella no correspondía a ningún hombre en los últimos tres años, y que era poco probable que la situación cambiara.

-Tendrás que recoger a Kou en diez minutos- anunció Bill-. En la entrada lateral.

-¿Seiya Kou? ¿ el sobrino de Darién… quiero decir, el señor Chiba? Pensé que tu eras su conductor de costumbre.

-Yo también, pero tu amigo Darién – hizo hincapié en el nombre con desprecio- llamó y ordenó que tu te hicieras cargo de ese trabajo en el futuro, es bueno ser amigo del director general. Tendrás que llevarte el Rolls Royce – añadió con pesar, como si fuera un niño al que separan de un juguete preferido.

Lo siento. Se que eso duele- serena ignoró la indirecta-. Lo cuidaré mucho y lo traeré de vuelta sin un rasguño.

Serena fue al espejo, a calarse la gorra, mientras Bill le daba algunos consejos de cómo conducir el Rolls. Escuchó con cortesía, divertida al ver que los conductores hombres tenían la necesidad de darle instrucciones. Si tan solo supieran, pensó. Miró su reflejo. Su cabello rubio ya estaba peinado en un moño para poder ponerse la gorra, tenia el mínimo de maquillaje y sus ojos azules contrastaban con la piel quizá demasiado pálida. Pensó que era una mujer normal, de aspecto agradable. Lo demás pertenecía al pasado. ¿Qué había que saber de ello?

Dos hombres charlaban en al entrada lateral de Ensigns y serena se pregunto si uno de ellos seria su pasajero. Cuando uno miro su reloj y observaba los alrededores, serena asintió con la cabeza, salió del auto y abrió la puerta de los pasajeros. El hombre tenía la apariencia que la chica esperaba que tuviera el sobrino de Darién. Darién y su hermana eran gemelos, más no idénticos y se parecían como de costumbre se parecen un hermano y una hermana. Ese joven era alto y delgado, como su tío y su madre, y también como ellos, vestía con elegancia. Llevaba un tarje oscuro de tres piezas, de moda y buen corte. Era bastante atractivo. Serena lo vio señalarle algo al otro hombre, antes de subir.

Seiya no solía estar de acuerdo con su familia aun cuando Darién hablaba de su sobrino con tolerancia, como bien sabia serena. Pero esa tolerancia se esfumó cuando, diez años después de buscar hacer fortuna en el extranjero, Seiya anuncio que deseaba formar parte de la administración de Ensigns antes de que la compañía expirara. Darién y su hermana, los accionistas mayoritarios, se ofendieron ante la crítica implicada y trataron de mantener de mantener a Seiya fuera de la compañía. Pero como este compró las acciones de un primo desinteresado y de una tía abuela, pronto estuvo dentro de la compañía. Serena pensó que era una manera peculiar de tratar a su madre y a su tío, negocios o no negocios.

La chica abrió la puerta cuando el joven bien vestido se adelantó. Pero aunque la miró y le sonrió, rodeo el Rolls para llamar a un taxi. Serena, mirándolo con fijeza, cerró la puerta y pegó contra algo. Hubo un gemido de dolor. Volvió a abrir la puerta… había pegado alguien, no a algo.

-Dios, hombre, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- se enojó alguien; serena miró hacia abajo para ver al otro hombre frotarse la espinilla y recoger una carpeta. ¿el otro hombre? ¿el que parecía como si se hubiera quedado toda la noche en un banco del parque? No podía ser el hijo de Rei Kou, el sobrino del elegante Darién.

Serena lo ayudó a recoger las hojas de papel de la carpeta.

-El hombre miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, las piernas y luego el rostro.

-¡Usted es mujer!

-Que brillante deducción. Pensó serena.

-Si señor- y le dio las hojas de papel.

-No sabía que tuviéramos mujeres choferes.

-Solo una- aclaró serena. Aun la voz del tipo era brusca y dura.

-No me agradan las mujeres choferes- le informó.

-Ya veo, señor Kou- lo miró de frente.

-Son demasiado emotivas y hablan hasta por los codos.

Se metió en el auto y serena cerró la puerta. Otro antifeminista, pensó.

-¿A dónde vamos señor Kou?- inquirió serena desde el asiento del conductor.

-A la fábrica. Sane donde esta, verdad?- añadió con sequedad cuando serena encendió el Rolls- o solo va a los mejores restaurantes de aquí?

Era una crítica a algunos ejecutivos de Ensigns pero también a los choferes, y serena sintió que era injusto. Los choferes solo iban a donde se les ordenaba. Por el espejo retrovisor, podía ver como examinaba unos papeles y apretaba los botones de una calculadora. Así que las mujeres solían hablar demasiado ¿verdad? Bueno, se daría cuenta de que había excepciones. Serena tenia reglas estrictas para no mezclarse con sus pasajeros. Así que el trayecto a la fábrica, transcurrió en silencio. En la fabrica Silver water, Seiya Kou tomo su portafolios y se alejó.

-Regresare en media hora.- dijo.

Lo miró irse. Media como un metro setenta, reviso su opinión acerca de su ropa. No parecía haber dormido con la chaqueta, si no haber ido a la guerra con ella. La media hora se alargó hasta casi ser una hora, pero apareció de mucho mejor humor al salir. Serena le abrió mucho la puerta, pues no se arriesgaría a repetir el accidente.

-Una mujer que aprende de sus errores, eso me gusta- sonrío y serena casi respingó ante el cambio sus dientes eran blancos y fuertes, la sonrisa era muy atractiva.

Aquella súbita transformación la hizo percatarse de otras cosas. Por ejemplo, que sus ojos eran azules y tenían muchas pestañas, y una boca que era mucho mas agradable cuando el estaba de buen humor. Serena pensó que era el rostro mas hermoso que había visto jamás.

-Quizá ya no tenga que usar rodilleras, después de todo- se burló.

-No, señor- y serena se concentró en llevar el Rolls y al pasajero a Ensigns sin ningún rasguño.

El día termino para serena tal como empezó; se sentía tensa y cansada. Tardo en dormir y en la madrugada volvió a soñar. Así solía suceder. Estaría tranquila durante unos meses y luego la pesadilla la molestaría dos, tres, cuatro noches seguidas; recordaría otra vez la pista de carreras, en donde no podía cambiar la secuencia de los hechos.

Por las mañanas, después de tener esa pesadilla, sentía repulsión solo de pensar en conducir un auto… aun uno tan ordinario como su Toyota. Serena luchaba contar el miedo al concentrarse en pequeñas tareas… todo para posponer hasta el ultimo momento el conducir. Limpió la cocina, cortó rosas del jardín y colocó el jarrón en varios sitios hasta quedar satisfecha. Puso la ultima postal de sus padres en el tablero de corcho de la cocina, en donde ya había una foto de su hermano menor con su esposa embarazada, en el jardín de su casa. Serena deseo que su familia no estuviera diseminada por todo el país. Preparó pan tostado y té para Matt, puso todo en una bandeja y se lo llevó.

-Matt- murmuró mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa. No hubo movimiento en la cama cubierta de jeans, camisetas y calcetines impares. En el suelo yacían dos cubiertas de discos, un libro de contabilidad y la chaqueta de piel para la motocicleta. Se dirigió al cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas, y dio un empujón donde supuso que se hallaba un hombro. Serena miró su reloj y supo que ya no podía posponer la hora de conducir el Toyota. Trató de irse del cuarto sin mirar el cartel, pero no lo logró. El hombre del cartel le sonrió. Vestía un traje rojo de corredor y tenia laureles en el cuello. Se apoyaba en un Porsche de formula uno. Triunfo en Tokio. El hombre era muy atractivo; tenia el cabello lacio y rubio cenizo, piel blanca y sus ojos verde olivo brillaban de alegría. Era una foto de un hombre en plena juventud, tomada en un momento de jubilo, cuando el mundo le perteneció por completo. Haruka, esposo, amante, amigo. Solo una carrera mas, dijo, y se retiraría el día de su cumpleaños numero treinta y ocho. En la pista de Fukuoka había una pequeña cruz de piedra para marcar el sitio en donde Haruka termino su última carrera. Serena odiaba ese cartel.


	2. Chapter 2 Secretos revelados

_hola a todos! muchas gracias a todos aquells que se han tomado el tiempo para lere mi fic. Antes de iniciar, quiero aclarar que este fic lo tengo publicado en un foro de sailor moon, hayá lo tengo más a delantado, pero les prometo que lo pondré lo más rapidamente posible al corriente. Aqui les dejo el sgundo capitulo!_

**_Capitulo 2_**

-Levántate Matt. Llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Las colchas se movieron. Matt se sentó en la cama y bostezó. El hijo de Haruka era una copia fiel de su padre, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un intenso azul aguamarina.

-Te traje un poco de té con pan tostado- anunció serena.

-me gustaría que no cortaras el pan en pedacitos- gruñó el muchacho al tomar un trozo-ya no voy a la escuela, ahora voy a la universidad. Ya sabes, a donde van los chicos y las chicas "grandes".

-No hables con la boca llena. ¿Dije escuela? Creo que es la costumbre- se preguntó si eso de la escuela, que fue dicho para hacerle una broma, no sería otra táctica para posponer el que el chico fuera adulto, igual que posponía el tener que conducir. Fue mucho mas fácil vivir con su hijastro cuando iba a la escuela, cuando no hubo discusiones acerca de la libertad para conducir.

En ese instante, Matt se incorporó y serena pudo ver la espalda llena de moretones. ¿cuantas veces había visto a Haruka así? ¿o a si misma? Reprimió las imágenes evocadas.

-Ya no soy un niño serena, no corro a ti cada vez que me caigo de la motocicleta, para que me des una venda -Replicó.- y si, si tenia el casco puesto; no, no tomé ninguna bebida alcohólica; si, tendré mas cuidado en el futuro.

-¿soy tan molesta?- sonrió serena.

-Es una tarea poco agradable, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- sonrío Matt.- creo que lo que necesitas es un poco de diversión.

-Por cierto- serena arrojo una licencia de conducir- esto estaba en la bolsa de tu cazadora. Es al licencia de tu amigo Chris y es probable que se pregunte en donde esta. ¿Cómo es que tu tienes su licencia?

Matt se sobresalto y se ruborizo de enojo.

-Diablos serena, ¿a caso estas revisando mis bolsillos?

-Sabes que no soy así- y diciendo esto serena salio de la habitación.

Poco después apareció Matt ya vestido, con su mochila.

-Los siento, serena- parecía acongojado- se que nunca te entrometes en mis asuntos. Todo lo contrario, en realidad; de otra forma habrías… bueno, los siento.

Serena sabia muy hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, hacia su madre, aquella, que solo conocía por fotografía, y las historias de su padre, ya que ella había muerto al poco tiempo de nacer Matt.

-No te preocupes, perdonado- dijo calidamente serena- bueno, me voy a trabajar. Me pregunto si tendré que ser el chofer del "encantador" Seiya de nuevo.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Me han dado el encargo de ser su chofer… algo que tengo intenciones de cambiar tan pronto pueda hablar con Darién.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Es grosero, brusco, antifeminista- _y muy guapo_ se sorprendió al tener ese tipo de pensamiento- hay rumores de que intentara que la compañía tenga una nueva imagen… al patrocinar a un equipo de futbol o algo parecido, te imaginas a Ensigns prestigie mezclado con equipos deportivo? El problema es que no veo quien pueda detener a Kou- reflexionó.

-Es agresivo verdad?- Matt también parecía pensativo.

Mas tarde, cuando por fin había terminado su día de trabajo, se sorprendió al recibir una invitación.

-Serena, podría cenar conmigo esta noche?- pregunto Seiya.

Serena abrió la boca.

-¿cenar?- sintió que había una tremenda fuerza tras su negativa, demasiada para su propia tranquilidad. Solo era una invitación para cenar y nada romántica. Sin embargo, al mirar esos profundos ojos azules, su pulso se aceleró- gracias pero no, gracias.

Seiya le tomó la mano izquierda y reviso sus dedos sin anillos.

-No esta casada, ni comprometida. ¿Por qué no?

Pura arrogancia. Como si el único motivo posible para negarse fuera el hecho de que ya tuviera un compromiso.

-No me gusta mezclar negocios con el placer- explicó. Lo vio levantar una ceja, como si pensara que era un pretexto, y tuvo que añadir- no creo que el personal debe entablar amistad con la gerencia de la compañía, y… pues… yo tengo… que…

-Lavarse el cabello?- se burlo- cuando se le acaben los pretextos, dígame cual es le verdadero motivo.

¡que hombre mas exasperante! Serena pensó que seria capaz de quedarse allí parado, todo el día, hasta oír una respuesta que lo convenciera.

-Esta bien- replicó- usted no me agrada- abrió mucho los ojos. Apenas podía creer que había dicho esto- lo que quiero decir es…

-No me de detalles. Yo hice una pregunta y usted me contesto. Eso me agrada. es decir, me agrada su sinceridad, no la respuesta- comentó con sequedad- quizá cambie de idea.

-No lo creo. No suelo aceptar invitaciones para cenar, señor Kou.

-Quizá también cambie de opinión al respecto.- finalizó Seiya.

Serena se quedo pensando largamente en lo dicho por Seiya.

Al finalizar la tarde de trabajo, decidí ir a la oficina de Darién para preguntarle el por que me había elegido a mi precisamente, para ser la chofer de su sobrino Seiya.

-Podría llegar a ser un hombre muy problemático- el tono de Darién denotaba que debía justificarse- es impaciente y cree que los sabe todo. Quiere que nos dediquemos a hacer maletas baratas de gimnasia y objetos para vender en cadenas y tiendas; me ayudaría saber que es lo que se propone.

-Espiándolo?- repliqué.

-Como un favor para mi, serena- me pidió Darién.

La plática tomo otro rumbo, Darién me preguntó por los estudios de Matt.

-Y habla de competir en las carreras?- me pregunto.

-No, esa fase a terminado, gracias al cielo. Supongo que todos los chicos quieren ser corredores de autos en una época de sus vidas. Es como desear ser cantante o astronauta.

Darién me observó con detenimiento.

-Y, de todos modos, Matt no es como todos esos chicos, ¿cierto?. Quiero decir, no muchos chicos tienen a un ganador de Grand Prix como padre y a serena tsukino como madrastra.

-Serena tenou- corregi, tensa- quizá ya no use mi anillo de bodas, pero sigo siendo serena tenou.

-Sabes que matt me pregunto si Ensigns podía patrocinarlo?- pregunto Darién.

-No. ¿Cuándo?

-Hace mas de un año. No te lo dije porque sabia que te entristecerías. Claro que le dije que no, que Ensigns no hacia ese tipo de patrocinios que no concordaban con su imagen. Eso es otra cosa que Seiya quiere cambiar- apretó la boca- y le di un sermón a matt acerca de la naturaleza efímera de las carreras en comparación con la medicina o la contabilidad, por ejemplo.

-Que bueno que acudió a ti- dije- alguien mas habría podido alentarlo solo por ser hijo de haruka tenou.

Al día siguiente, me presente a mi rutina de siempre, Seiya a penas si me miró cuando fui a recogerlo al día siguiente. Inesperadamente, se dirigió a mi.

-Que hace en su tiempo libre?- me pregunto.

-Planto rosas- replique, cortadamente.

-Nada mas? ¿rosas?- se burló- ¿nada de vida nocturna?

Para que me dejara de molestar replique muy molesta.

-Soy una luchadora de lodo- dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

Para mi sorpresa, Seiya se estaba riendo.

-Cual es su nombre de pila?- dijo con una risa a punto de estallar.

-Jezabel- le dije mirándolo furiosa.

Rió de nuevo y me miro con sus hermosos ojos, era una mirada que podía significar cualquier cosa, una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Andrew Furuhata llamó a mi puerta solo minutos después de que llegue a casa, el miércoles por la noche. Matt tenia razón respecto a Andrew, era amable pero aburrido, estaba divorciado, tenia dos hijos bajo su custodia y consideraba que el y yo éramos como almas gemelas. Solía venir a mi casa llevando sus hortalizas e invitaciones a escuchar conciertos a su casa.

-El otro día ví al doble de matt en el periódico- me contó Andrew mientras yo les daba un poco de jugo a sus pequeños- era muy parecido a matt.

-Si era su doble, supongo que seria muy parecido- sonreí.

-El nombre del tipo era Christopher quien sabe que…. Me volverá a la mente en un momento…

Pero no lo recordó; después de hablar un rato sobre sus cultivos y mis rosas, se fue a su casa con sus hijos.

El jueves por la noche, matt regresó a la cas con una mezcla de jubilo y mal humor.

-Debes estar enamorado- le dije a modo de broma para aminorar su mal humor.

Por la mañana, matt se levanto temprano, antes que yo, y me llevó pan tostado y té en una bandeja.

-Es hora de devolverte el favor- me explicó cuando lo miré con sospecha- te he cortado el pan en pedacitos, como te gusta- sonrió la ver que miraba el resultado con desaprobación- bueno… tengo que irme serena. Es probable que me quede en casa de Chris durante el fin de semana ¿esta bien?- me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo empezaba a poner objeciones.

-¿a casa de Chris? Pero siempre estas allí. Deberías invitar a Chris aquí mas seguido. No es justo para la señora Haruna….

-Si, si… le llevare unos chocolates.

-Pero…

Pero matt ya se había marchado. Cuando abrí la puerta principal, lo ví alejarse en su moto.

-Adiós, matt- me dije a mi misma y tomé el periódico que se hallaba en el césped y entre a la casa.

Era una mañana común, el perro de los Aino ladró y el canario del vecino cantó. Unte un poco de mermelada en el pan y abrí el periódico. Hice una pausa cuando un nombre en la sección deportiva llamó mi atención "Kou"… un apellido bastante común. Me enoje al percatarme de que lo podía notar en medio de una mar de palabras y otros nombres. Pero mi atención se centró en otro nombre familiar "Ensigns". Ambos aparecían en un pequeño párrafo:

"_el patrocinio significativo para las carreras de autos disminuye cada vez mas, día con día; así que el joven aficionado, Chris Haruna, será muy afortunado si logar cerrar el trato con Ensigns, una compañía manufacturera e importadora de artículos para viajar. El prometedor y joven Haruna ha concursado ocho carreras WSTCC y ha obtenido buenos lugares en cinco de ellas. Ni él ni el señor Seiya Kou de Ensigns, pudieron ser entrevistados"._

Leí una y otra vez el artículo logrando ponerme cada vez mas tensa. El hecho de que Ensigns se mezclara con las carreras era poco alentador. Chris Haruna. El mismo nombre que el del amigo de matt. Que chistoso que acabaran de hablar de Chris… me quedé con la taza en alto, mientras los sonidos típicos de un viernes por la mañana entraban por las ventanas abiertas. Mientras oía al canario, ciertos hechos se aclararon en mi mente.

El mejor amigo de matt se llamaba Chris Haruna. La licencia de Chris cayó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de matt. Una licencia de conducir. Había muchas historias en el mundo de las carreras en las cuales algunos corredores usaban la licencia de un amigo para un conductor menor de edad o para alguien que quería mantener oculto su nombre. De pronto, mi pulso se aceleró cuando mas hechos se aclararon.

Matt y sus evasiones, matt y su reserva, su molestia cada vez que yo le preguntaba algo respecto a las carreras. Matt preguntándole a Darién si algún día lo patrocinaría, Matt estudiando todos los fines de semana en casa de Chris o en la biblioteca, y obteniendo calificaciones mínimas. Matt lastimado al "caer" de la moto. Pero ¿y si?... no. Quedé petrificada. La última carrera de haruka lo mató.

-OH, no- negué con la cabeza. Matt seria contador. No se mezclaría en el juego cruel y alocado de las carreras. Había algo más. Algo más. Un nombre igual al del mejor amigo de matt y... ¿Qué mas? Por fin recordé. Terminé mi té y fui a toda prisa a casa de Andrew.

-Tienes el periódico donde sale la foto del doble de matt?- le pedí a mi atónito vecino.

Andrew guardaba todos los periódicos para darlos a la compañía recicladota de papel. Me llevó a la cochera. No encontraba el periódico con la foto.

-Debo haberlo usado para envolver mis verduras- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Cuantos hombres crees que se llamen Christopher Haruna en un lugar como Tokio? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Debe haber cientos ¿no crees?- le dije colgándome de mi ultima esperanza.

Andrew chasqueó sus dedos y su rostro se iluminó.

-Ese es el apellido... ¡Haruna! Chris Haruna. Parece que obtuvo un lugar importante en una especie de carrera de autos. Era la viva imagen de matt…

Ya no pude escuchar mas corrí directo a mi casa. Quizá ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzar a matt antes de que este estacionara su moto y se perdiera en el laberinto de la universidad. Eso si iba a la universidad. El pensar eso fue como un golpe. Pero había alguien que me podía decir si Chris Haruna era un seudónimo para matt tenou.

No dudé en subirme al Toyota. Llegué a Ensigns en un tiempo record, me estaciones y corrí hacia los ascensores del estacionamiento. Solo entonces me percate de que tenia al gorra puesta.

-Que este allí, por favor- imploré.

Si estaba en su oficina. Seiya se volvió al ser interrumpido.

-Que es esto?- exclamó, cuando me reconoció, entrecerró los ojos y yo cerré la puerta casi sobre la secretaria.

Seiya Kou se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a mi. con las manos en las caderas examino mi blusa desabrochada, las mangas enrolladas, y mi cabello que salía por debajo de la gorra.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se burló al mirar mi apariencia- ¿recibió un choque eléctrico?

-Chris Haruna –exclamé, tensa- ¿Cómo es el?

-Que?- Seiya abrió mucho los ojos.

-Christopher Haruna –repetí, ansiaba una respuesta y temía que fuera la equivocada, tomé el brazo de Seiya y lo sacudí un poco. El miró como lo tomaba de la manga- ¿es rubio o moreno? ¿alto o bajo? ¿es guapo o?...

-¿Qué es usted? ¿una especie de fanática de las carreras?

Ignorando su tono de burla le pregunté.

-Acaso su verdadero nombre es matt tenou?

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome suspicazmente.

-Y como diablos sabe esto?

Fue como un golpe al plexo solar. Ya sabia que tenia que ser cierto. Claro que tenia que serlo. Chris Haruna, alias Matt Tenou. Pero por alguna necedad, esperé que no fuera así. Me dirigí a la puerta, a ciegas. Matt, ¡en las carreras!. La única cosa que juró no sucedería. Tenia que ir a algún lugar para estar tranquila y meditar. Pero Seiya Kou tenia otras ideas, me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mi.

-Por que huye así?- me sacudió con desprecio- ¿Cómo supo que Haruna es el hijo de haruka tenou?

Miré con fijeza el hombro izquierdo de Seiya. Grande y tenso, tuve el impulso de apoyar mi cabeza en ese hombro y de llorar. Esa debilidad me hizo rechazarlo y enojarme.

-El hijo de haruka tenou!- rabié- es lo único que importa ¿verdad? El hijo del campeón que murió en una carrera… no importa si tiene o no la pericia; tiene el apellido. Y, además, quien sabe, pueda que siga los pasos de papá y se mate en un muro de contención algún día, lo cual significaría que será una gran noticia, porque ¿Quién querría perderse un espectáculo semejante? Y mientras tanto su logotipo da vueltas en al pista con el auto…

-De que diablos esta hablando?-preguntó muy irritado.

-…mucha publicidad, siempre y cuando, claro, no se mate muy pronto. Bueno, le tengo noticias a usted, ave de rapiña. No usará a Matt Tenou para vender sus horripilantes maletas de gimnasia, así que olvídese del asunto- empujé le hombro tentador y, sorprendida, vi como perdía un poco de equilibrio.

-Usted es solo una chofer y ni siquiera una buena- dijo alzando la voz – no me sorprende que la compañía este al borde de la quiebra. Quizá usted haya aconsejado a mi tío verdad?

-Darién no permitirá que matt tenou sea patrocinado cuando yo se lo diga…

Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Seiya me tomó de los brazos y casi me levanta del suelo.

-Dígale lo que quiera. Pero yo haré lo que piense que es mejor para esta compañía sobreviva, y no soportare ninguna interferencia ¿lo entiende?

Intenté golpearlo, fue un intento impulsivo que quizá no habría dado en el blanco aun si Seiya no lo hubiera evitado. Mi codo se golpeó contra su palma y eso me desbalanceó. Mi gorra cayó al suelo y mi cabello cubrió mi frente. Seiya se distrajo un segundo por ello.

-¡trató de golpearme!- estaba atónito y todavía me sujetaba con firmeza para evitar que lo intentara de nuevo. Me miró con fijeza como si nunca hubiera visto mis rasgos sino hasta ese momento- ninguna mujer ha tratado de golpearme antes- dijo examinando mi boca con detenimiento.

-Pues es porque usted tiene mucha suerte- repliqué.

Sin soltarme, recogió la gorra de chofer y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola.

-Debería despedirla ahora mismo- comentó al salir de la oficina y entrar en la habitación en donde se hallaban la secretaria de Darién y dos jóvenes frente a unas computadoras. Parecieron escandalizadas Alver como tiraba de mi, como si yo fuera un criminal al que se quiere en carcelar cuanto antes. Seiya las ignoró, yo gemí de dolor.

-Me esta lastimando el brazo- le dije, las secretarias se escandalizaron aun mas.

-Deje de gemir- gruñó y me hizo entrar en al oficina de Darién. El se levantó de la silla cuando Seiya me arrojó en una silla. Me quise levantar, pero Seiya lo impidió al ponerme una mano sobre mi hombro; le informó que yo era una pésima chofer, una espía poco eficaz y que tenia necesidad de asesoría psicológica.

-Tu desequilibrada amiga ha estado causando un alboroto en mi oficina; hizo acusaciones acerca del chico Haruna, con quien no he tenido mas que una discusión preeliminar acerca del patrocinio para las carreras.

Darién confesó haber visto el articulo.

-Es por eso que estas tan nerviosa serena? ¿Por qué Ensigs pareced estar mezclado con las carreras de autos? En lo que a mi concierne, me parece una idea loca…

Me incliné hacia delante para decirle a Darién porque estaba en ese estado, pero Seiya me clavó en el asiento y habló.

-Puede ser la mejor publicidad que Ensigns ha tenido jamás, porque en realidad ese reportero no descubrió que el chico Haruna en realidad es el hijo de Haruna Tenou…

Se interrumpió la ver el asombro de Darién.

Le expliqué con tristeza:

-Matt usó la licencia de su amigo Chris Haruna.

-Matt en las carreras?- preguntó Darién- querida lo siento mucho.

Seiya miró a Darién y después a mi.

-Así que parece que conocen al chico, verdad?

Darién tomó un aire ligeramente satisfecho de que Seiya no estuviera al tanto de todos los hechos.

-Serena es la madrastra y tutora de Matt… un hecho del cual te hubiera enterado Seiya, si te hubieras tomado la molestia de discutir el asunto conmigo.

-¿Madrastra? ¿La señora Tenou?- miró mi mano sin anillo y luego me miró a los ojos al llegar a sus conclusiones- serena Tenou… entonces usted debe ser…

-Serena Tsukino- intervino Darién con el aire de un anunciador que presenta una estrella sorpresa.

Seiya hizo girar mi silla sobre su base para observarme. En otras circunstancias, tal situación habría sido graciosa. Era obvio que le costaba trabajo reconciliar la nueva imagen de un corredor de autos profesional con mi conducción nerviosa y descuidada en el Rolls.

-Serena Tsukino- murmuró- que fue lo que le pasó?

-Tenou- corregí al desviar la mirada.

La atención de Seiya aumentó y no decayó mientras Darién empezó a describir a grandes rasgos mi carrera y mi matrimonio con Haruka.

-He conocido a serena desde que era una adolescente. Solo somos buenos amigos, te lo aseguro. Tus referencias y comentarios a que es mi "amiga" son ridículos, parece que has saltado a la conclusión equivocada, Seiya.

Me puse de pie, y esta vez Seiya no lo impidió. Le arrebaté mi gorra a Seiya y me dirigí a la puerta, enojada. Los se miraron y luego me observaron.

-Y quiero que cualquier ofrecimiento que Ensigs le haya hecho a Matt sea retirado de inmediato.

Y con ese último comentario me retire rumbo casa.


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

**_Capitulo 3_**

-Es cierto que plantas rosas.

Escuché aquella voz tan penetrante, voltee con rapidez, sosteniendo con fuerza la esponja que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le exigí. Me pasé una mano por la frente y la llené de espuma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en vestirse?- Seiya miró con preocupación la esponja mojada.

-No iré a ninguna parte- le hice saber.

-Pensé que sería bueno dar un paseo juntos – comentó- podríamos hablar sobre Matt.

Le di la espalda y froté el techo del Toyota, haciendo volar copos de espuma. Seiya limpió uno que cayó en sus lentes de sol.

-No gracias. Ayer hablé de Matt con Darién. Como todavía es el dueño de Ensigns me aseguró que no habrá ningún patrocinio.

Seiya empezó a impacientarse.

-Las cosas cambian aun en un mausoleo como Ensigns. Darién no está en posición de prometer algo así. Tal vez no debería dar todo por sentado, serena.

-Si usted tuviera algún peso, ya habría tomado el puesto de director para estas fechas.

-Tengo mucho peso en la compañía – aseguró él- puedes no creerme pero, para que arriesgarse?

Enojada, bañé la parte trasera de mi auto con la mitad de una cubeta de agua jabonosa.

-Si quieres hablar de Matt lo podemos hacer aquí.

-No me agrada la idea; no con tu vecino mirándome como un lince – señaló al hombre que vigilaba todo mientras podaba su jardín- claro, es probable que solo mire tus piernas.

Me enojé ante este comentario, tratando de ignorarlo lo más posible.

-No me puedes forzar a no apoyar a Matt- continuó Seiya- y tu lo sabes. Pero puedes convencerme de lo contrario.- me dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Ah, convencer, ¿verdad?- lo miré con desprecio.

-Si, bombón- se burló- déjame salirme con la mía ahora o te arrepentirás. Vamos, actúa de acuerdo con tu edad, serena – añadió sin nada de diversión por el comentario que el hice-. Hasta ahora solo he presenciado una actitud histérica y muy poco amistosa de tu parte y necedad de parte de Darién. Acepto que tu desees una concesión de mi parte; pero no suelo negociar con mujeres impulsivas que quieren pegarme. Habla conmigo, dame tu punto de vista, explícate ¿son suficientes quince minutos para que te vistas? – observó mis pies descalzos, mis piernas llenas de jabón, mi cabello alborotado y sonrió- bueno mejor media hora.

-Era como un reto para que probara que podía estar lista en menos de media hora, así que me tomé treinta minutos completos. Que espere, pensé. Me bañe, me sequé y me examiné en el espejo, "puede convencerme" había dicho Seiya, quizá debería intentarlo. Quizá si me maquillaba un poco, me ponía un poco de perfume y un vestido que mostrara mis piernas, lo lograría. Parecía que a Seiya le agradaban mis piernas. Al pensar en ello, una extraña sensación me recorrió.

En mi dormitorio, miré por la ventana y lo ví parado cerca de un arbusto de rosas. Observé como tomaba una rosa bien abierta y algo ajada y se inclinó para olerla. En ese instante, deje caer la cortina. Cualquier tentativa de coqueteo con él desapareció de inmediato. Seiya no era el tipo de hombre que fuera ganado con sonrisas y atractivo sexual. Y yo no era el tipo de mujer que hiciera una actuación de esa clase.

Me puse unos pantalones grises, una blusa rosa y unos zapatos sin tacón. Me recogí el cabello y me puse un poco de brillo labial. Tomé mi perfume, cuando apreté el atomizador, solo recibí aire en el cuello; descubrí que solo quedaba una línea delgada de color dorado en el fondo del frasco. Mi perfume favorito debió evaporarse hacia siglos sin que me percatara de ello.

Seiya me abrió la puerta de su automóvil. Y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, rea mucho mejor como antes: yo al volante del Rolls, el revisando sus papeles en el asiento trasero y el vidrio divisorio en medio. De pronto, añoré asa ventana divisoria.

Seiya me recorrió con la mirada y sonrió, sarcástico.

-Veo que de nuevo te pones ropa para disfrazarte.

-No se a que te refieres.- le respondí.

-"la señora ama de casa de suburbio"- se burló- deberías deshacerte de esos pantalones cortos. No van de acuerdo con la imagen.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunté.

Solo sonrió y cerró la puerta para sentarse frente al volante.

-Espero no me critiques mucho- comentó Seiya al encender el motor- acerca de mi modo de conducir- explicó cuando lo miré perpleja- me siento nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Acaso alguna vez sientes nerviosismo?

-Nunca antes he llevado a una corredora profesional como pasajero.

Ex profesional- lo corregí y su diversión desapareció- no significa nada ahora.

-Tu sobresaliste en uno de los campos más difíciles y dominado por los hombres. Significa que tienes el valor, la dedicación y la fuerza de voluntad necesarios, al igual que el talento. Tengo que confesar que estoy impresionado.

Lo observé, atónita. Había sinceridad y admiración en su voz. El "difícil de complacer" Seiya Kou me admiraba. Bueno, maldita sea, no quería su admiración, ni la de nadie; durante años la evadí como si fuera peste… pero, aun cuando rechazaba esa admiración, experimenté un placer momentáneo.

-Pensé que el objeto de este breve paseo era hablar de Matt- le recordé de forma inexpresiva.

-¿Nunca tuviste deseos de volver a conducir, después de enviudar?- prosiguió como si no me hubiera oído.

-No.

-Perdiste el coraje cuando tu esposo se mató?

-Cualquiera que tuviese algo de tacto no haria una pregunta como esa.- le respondí.

La corredora profesional que llegó en primer lugar en un Touring car classic, que ocupó uno de los tres primeros sitios en bathurst y que todavía tiene el record de vueltas en una practica en lakeside, se pone nerviosa al conducir un rolls por las calles de la ciudad. A mi me parece una pregunta justa.

-Como averiguó todo eso?- pregunté.

-Todo esta en los archivos.

-Archivos?- dije targando saliva.

-Los archivos de periodico. He creado un expediente pequeño y completo acerca de serena Tsukino- me miró con burla- He estado leyendo todo acerca de ti.

_-No todo, _pensé. No todo estaba en el archivo.

La carrera actual terminaría en dos vueltas más. No miré la pista. En un intento de distracción, miré a al gente a mi alrededor, preguntándome cuantos de ellos habrían visto el accidente de Haruka por televisión. Era gente común y corriente. Empecé a sudar y me enjuagué la ceja con dedos temblorosos. Una de las mujeres de edad mediana me miró con preocupación y supuse que debía estar muy pálida.

El ganador recibió aplausos de los espectadores. Eso también era un recuerdo conocido que parte de mí amaba y parte odiaba.

-¿No te sientes bien verdad?- Seiya me miró con interés clínico, no con simpatía; eso hizo que me enojara nuevamente.

-nunca sabrás lo que es, ni te importará.

Seiya no me respondió nada, pero cuando los autos que participarían en la siguiente carrera se formaron para el inicio, dijo:

-el auto de Matt es el numero ocho- me pasó un brazo por los hombros ignorando mi intento por volverme. Para eso era ese brazo que me abrazaba; para forzarme, no para consolarme, pensé con amargura.

Intenté no ver, pero mis ojos se desviaron hacia el grupo de autos que revolucionaban sus motores. Cuando la carrera empezó, seguí con la vista el numero ocho. No tuvo buen arrancan, pensé.

-demasiado embrague…-murmuré inconcientemente-le diría a Matt que debería…- sentí la mirada de Seiya e inmediatamente me detuve. Claro que no se lo diría. Aconsejar a Matt acerca de cómo ser más eficiente sería justo lo que nunca haría. Mi ceja estaba mojada por el sudor ahora, y recé por la seguridad de Matt e hice la promesa de que alejaría a Matt del deporte que fue mi propia vida. Pero una parte no reprimida de mi, funcionó de modo independiente y noté las cualidades y defectos del auto y del conductor.

Matt terminó en tercer lugar.

-pensé que lo haría mejor-comentó Seiya.

-está vivo-me alegré al ver que parecía desilusionado con la conducción de Matt- eso es todo lo que me interesa. Eso y asegurarme de que desista.

-pero para su edad y experiencia muestra tener algo de habilidad.

-tiene pocas habilidades- le dije-. Matt tiene talento y buenos reflejos, pero no disciplina. Es un adolescente todavía. Lo que necesita es mejorar su…- me mordí el labio- lo que necesita es dejar de perder el tiempo y concentrarse en sus estudios.

-pero no creo que lo haga-Seiya sonrió y seguí la dirección de su mirada; descubrí que Matt era besado con febril entusiasmo por las chicas fanáticas de las carreras.

-ese es el lado atrayente cuando se es chico. No muchos superan la etapa de sentirse dioses. Es demasiado difícil. Cuando descubren lo duro que es llegar a un nivel decente, abandonan las carreras- le dije un poco agitada, y me di cuenta de que Matt parecía estar muy a gusto en la pista y que era mucho mejor conductor de lo que quería reconocer, ante este hecho, un súbito escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser- ¿nos vamos ahora? No quiero que Matt me vea.

-Mm…-Seiya estaba pensativo- suponiendo que supere la etapa de la admiración, aun esta verde. Lo que necesita es estar en una escuela de conductores decente, un par de años de entrenamiento duro y aun así quizá no sea un ganador.

Al escuchar estas palabras, pensé que eso era algo muy optimista. Ahora me daba cuenta que no había abordado a Seiya de la manera correcta. El estaba orientado a las ganancias y veía el asunto en términos de ganancias para su negocio. Mi problema era que estaba demasiado mezclada en términos emocionales y era claro que las emociones no lo influirían; me esforcé por aclarar mi mente.

-¿Por qué arriesgar el dinero en un novato, cuando hay corredores establecidos que ganan carreras, que atraen a multitudes y que piden a gritos un patrocinio?- le dije al salir del sitio, en un intento de hacerle ver lo que Ensigns podría aprovechar al apoyar a un corredor establecido- .Claro, que deberías de considerar si las carreras de autos te brindaran el tipo de promoción que deseas. Es lógico que las compañías de autopartes, de cigarros y de cerveza patrocinen las carreras; pero ¿también es así con los productos de cuero? No estoy segura.

-¿te refieres a que si se podrán vender las maletas de gimnasia?- murmuró y sus ojos brillaron de diversión.

-Creo que un quipo de futbol seria mejor publicidad- le respondí.

-O un golfista-dijo a su vez Seiya.

-Un golfista sería ideal- acepte con demasiada rapidez. Seiya sonrío y me tomó del brazo.

-Podrías tener razón.- me dijo con una seductora sonrisa, que hizo que me sonrojara e inmediatamente caminé con rapidez. El trauma de esta tarde valdría la pena si lograba desalentar a Seiya, quien a su vez desalentaría a Matt.

-Perdón- una voz jadeó a mis espaldas, justo antes de entrar al estacionamiento. Era la mujer de edad mediana que me miró con fijeza antes-. ¿No es usted serena Tsukino?-la mujer tenia un programa de las carreras y una pluma; sin pensarlo los tomé y firmé. Me quede mirando la firma mientras la mujer se disculpaba por no haberme reconocido antes- ¿regresarás a las carreras serena? Desearía que lo hicieras ¡gracias por el autógrafo!

Solté los objetos y observé a la mujer alejarse.

-Debe ser como andar en bicicleta- comentó Seiya al darse cuenta de la confusión- nunca se olvida.

Mientras tomábamos el camino de regreso a mi casa, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido esta tarde; ¡había pasado tanto tiempo! Como corredora, pertenecía al pasado, pero sólo bastaron unas horas en el autodromo para que mis sentidos reaccionaran como si nunca me hubiera marchado. Di el autógrafo sin dudarlo… Serena Tsukino ¿a caso mis demás reflejos estarían tan fijos en mi como ese? Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y miré por la ventana del auto. Nunca sabría la respuesta a eso.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

-Adiós- se despidió Seiya- ha sido una tarde reveladora- y diciendo esto se marchó.

¡Así que pensaba que había sido reveladora! Me había expuesto hasta la medula, debilitándome, y llamaba a eso revelador. Seiya tenía tanta sensibilidad como un rinoceronte. Pero, ¿Por qué rebajar a un rinoceronte?, pensé. Al dirigirme al interior de mi casa, vi la rosa que Seiya olió antes. Hermosa, abierta, intacta, se mecía en su tallo largo. Sonreí recordando la forma descuidada con la que Seiya la tomó.

Matt regresó a casa esa tarde y me contó una sarta de mentiras acerca de que había estado estudiando en casa de Chris. La tentación de decirle que ya sabía la verdad era mucha, pero la resistí. Esperaría a que Seiya lo desengañara, para ver que sucedía. Matt, convencido de que al ser el hijo de Haruka Tenou sería apoyado por un patrocinador, quizá perdería el interés al ver que no era así. Y tal vez si esperaba, Matt confiaría en mí. Seguramente, desilusionado, acudiría a mi lado, esto era muy importante para mi.

El lunes, no llevé a Seiya a ninguna parte, ni el martes. El humor de Matt pasaba del jubilo a la culpa, y recordé lo tonta que fui, al haber creído que Matt estaba enamorado. Pero nada sucedió. Perdí el apetito y el sueño, y cuando dormía, aquella pesadilla regresaba una y otra vez.

El miércoles, tenía que llevar a Seiya a una cita de negocios. Me miró con una sonrisa recordatoria.

-Preferiría los pantaloncitos cortos mucho más- comentó al meterse al auto, provocando un leve sonrojo en mí.

-¿ya habló con Matt?- le pregunté en un intento de no recordar el domingo.

-si- me respondió.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-el lunes.

-¿lunes?-repetí y me ruboricé. Toda esa espera y preocupación por nada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué no te lo dijo Matt?- me preguntó retóricamente.

Era un golpe certero a mi punto más débil. Por el espejo retrovisor nuestras miradas se encontraron; me miraba con el mismo interés y falta de simpatía que me enfurecían. "como madre, eres un fracaso", parecía decirme Seiya con la mirada.

-No parecía estar muy desilusionado- me aventuré a decir, tragándome todo mi resentimiento.

-El motivo es porque no lo desilusioné por completo.

El Rolls brincó hacia delante y luego los neumáticos rechinaron cuando di un volantazo.

-pero pensé que buscarías un equipo de futbol o un golfista…-dije en un murmullo que apenas era audible.

-Es obvio que ahora no es el momento propicio para discutir el asunto- comentó con sequedad mientras recogía los papeles desparramados por el asiento- de todas formas, tengo muchísimo trabajo ¿Qué te parece si esta noche voy a tu casa y hablamos del tema?

Con mucha facilidad, me ignoró, a punto de estallar le dije.

-Quizá no convenga que vayas a mi casa.

-¿A caso esta noche peleas en lodo?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa, el hecho de que pudiera ser gracioso en un momento como este sólo aumentó mi enojo.

-Dime lo que le dijiste a Matt- le exigí.

-No mientras conduces. Tengo fuertes instintos de supervivencia- y diciendo eso, nuevamente me ignoro.

-Está bien, detendré el auto y entonces podrás contármelo.

-Serena Tsukino- dijo mi nombre un poco molesto- harás tu trabajo por el cual recibes un salario y conducirás.

Lo miré con odio por el espejo retrovisor, tipejo dictatorial, pensé. No era mucho pedir que se detuvieran unos minutos para que dejara de angustiarme. Pero, a menos de secuestrarlo, tendría que esperar la noche. Secuestro. Pensé en la idea por unos minutos. Yo controlaba el coche, y el más o menos estaba atrapado en la parte trasera del auto. Entonces… pensé en los argumentos éticos, pero los deseché al pensar que solo eran justicia poética. Unos cuantos minutos después, cambié de dirección. Seiya, que miraba un montón de papeles, no se dio cuenta. Ni cuando llegamos al parque numero 10, el alzó la vista. No lo hizo sino hasta que el Rolls se detuvo.

Tomé las llaves del auto y los duplicados que se hallaban en la guantera y abrí la puerta. Un Seiya Kou incrédulo salió del auto. Con los hombros tensos habría sido la viva imagen de un toro a punto de atacar.

-¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo en un parque para niños?- preguntó al señalar los columpios y demás juegos.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que no desilusionaste por completo a Matt?- insistí.

Seiya me miró con fijeza.

-¿a caso debo entender que estas en huelga?

-Tu aceptaste que Matt está todavía verde y que seria mejor patrocinar a un golfista, así que, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estabas interesado en el?

Seiya se puso las manos en las caderas; era un gesto amenazador. Eso acentuaba lo ancho de sus hombros y agrandaba su pecho, haciéndome sentir insegura.

-¿Por qué yo?- dijo dramáticamente mientras miraba al cielo- ¿Por qué yo tuve que tener como chofer a una mujer loca, con un pasado difícil? Diablos, al principio me pareció ser una persona normal -acusó- luego al veo en al oficina de Darién, después entra a mi oficina e intenta golpearme, después resulta que eres una antigua corredora de autos con un hijastro, quien acude a mi para que lo patrocine. Es como una telenovela que sigue y sigue… creo que Darién te ordenó ser mi chofer a propósito, para lograr que, con tanta presión, yo desista- negó con exasperación- y pensar que estuve apunto de invitarla a cenar… en algún sitio tranquilo, quizá a bailar- se rió con burla- ¡que desastre habría sido!

-no se planteó nunca el desastre, por que si mal no recuerdo yo me negué- dije acaloradamente.

-Habría podido hacerte cambiar de idea, de haber insistido.

-eres….- en ese momento me encontraba realmente furiosa, así que casi gritando le dije- ¡un presumido e ignorante! Tu eres uno de eso hombres primitivos que sigue creyendo que cuando una mujer dice no, lo que quiere decir es sí. Pues bien, déjame decirte que…

En ese instante me interrumpió.

-Ahórrame la actuación- dijo mirando nuevamente al cielo- ya tengo bastante con intentar que Darién y el consejo entren al siglo veintiuno. No tengo necesidad de un drama extra. Lo que requiero es de un chofer amable, callado eficiente que no me de problemas, y una mujer calida y estable que se apasione por algo mas que su vida domestica.

-En otras palabras, estas buscando un tapete que diga "bienvenido"- me burlé- si tan a disgusto estas conmigo ¿Por qué no has pedido que te asignen otro chofer?

Vi como ladeó la cabeza y me recorrió con la mirada, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Los demás tienen piernas velludas- dijo divertido por su comentario. Causando que me molestara.

-Quiero saber lo que le dijo a Matt- insistí con una firmeza, que estaba lejos de sentir. Me sentía un poco mareada por estar en el sol. No dormí lo suficiente, no desayuné y estaba soportando a Seiya… una combinación perfecta para marear a cualquiera.

-Ya te lo dije… lo discutiremos esta noche- miró su reloj y se enojó- ya estoy retrasado en mi cita, así que déjate de tonterías y llévame a Takatsu o te quitaré las llaves por la fuerza y conduciré.

Esperó por un momento y luego se inclinó hacia mí para tomar las llaves. Retrocedí un poco, me abrí los dos primeros botones de la blusa y metí las llaves del Rolls en la copa derecha de mi sostén y las de repuesto en al izquierda.

-Allí se quedarán hasta que me cuente lo sucedido- afirmé, conciente de que el ultimátum perdió un poco de fuerza al respingar porque la punta de una llave me lastimó.

Hubo una larga pausa. Moví mi hombro en un esfuerzo discreto de que la llave bajara. Seiya se apoyó en el auto y me miró cruzando los pies.

-No se si sentirme alagado o insultado…- empezó a decir Seiya.

Flexioné mi caja torácica, pero la llave conservó su doloroso lugar.

-…de que pienses que eso está a salvo allí- estudió con los ojos el frente de la blusa- me refiero a las llaves- añadió Seiya con sarcasmo e hizo una pausa para que entendiera el doble significado- o bien crees que soy un caballero o que me intimida la idea de hurgar en un sostén ocupado.

Ese comentario me causo un gran sonrojo ¿hurgar en un sostén ocupado? Miré sus manos largas y hábiles y retrocedí un paso. Si se proponía quitármelas ¿logaría meterme en el auto primero? Seiya sonrió con malicia al ver como medía con la vista la distancia.

-te daré una ventaja de diez segundos, si quieres- me ofreció.

-Este no es motivo de bromas. Tu señalaste que un golfista seria mejor idea.

-Cambié de opinión.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Soy un masoquista- se burló- no pude resistirme a un chico insistente de diecisiete años y a su madrastra traumada.

Al escuchar esto, me llevé una mano a los ojos, con un temblor.

-¿de nuevo actúas? Olvídalo… soy demasiado astuto para ser engañado con el truco de la tragedia de la heroína.

-¿Qué?- mi mente se encontraba en blanco.

-mira… hablé de nuevo con Matt y quedé impresionado. Parece decidido a correr, decidido a hacerlo a espaldas de ti, y arriesgarse a soportar tu ira. De alguna manera, tiene intenciones de conseguir un financiamiento. Me dijo que desea ser el mejor, como su padre.

Me tambalee y alargue una mano en busca de apoyo, peor no hallé ninguno.

-Solo es una fase por la que atraviesa- comenté con desesperación- casi todos los chicos desean ser un corredor de autos, un astronauta o un cantante. El compró una guitarra eléctrica, aprendió unas notas, formó una banda y perdió el interés en ello; todo ocurrió en cuatro meses, el año pasado. Y perderá el interés si se le deja en paz…

-¿Y que harás si no lo pierde? Pronto cumplirá dieciocho años y legalmente puede realizar cualquier trato que desee. Cuanto mas pronto enfrentes ese hecho, mas pronto podrás hacer algo para protegerlo, ¿A caso preferirías enterrar la cabeza en la arena y dejar que Matt tome decisiones desastrosas para su futuro?

La tensión de los últimos tres años hacia presión sobre mi pecho y me cortaba el aliento.

-No tienes ni un gramo de simpatía ¿verdad?-alcancé a decir.

-No es simpatía lo que se necesita- replicó- por lo que veo, parece que la gente te ha tratado con delicadeza en estos años y ha permitido que te escondas en un mundo de fantasía de casas cubiertas de rosas y un suburbio seguro. ¿De verdad pensaste que Matt, con sus antecedentes, quedaría satisfecho con rosas y un trabajo de nueve a cinco? ¿O a caso eres demasiado egoísta para que eso te importe?

-¿Egoísta? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir?...

-Matt sufre mucho al pensar solo en la forma como te dirá que desea lo único que tú odias. La culpa lo roe y cada vez que logra controlarla, supongo, que tu despiertas después de una terrible pesadilla a gritos, algo muy conveniente, y de nuevo él se siente como un canalla. Ya pasaron tres años ¿Qué no es hora de que las pesadillas terminen, sin importar si son genuinas o fingidas?

-¿Genuinas?- me sentí herida-¿Qué es lo que implicas?

-Digo que es muy sencillo manipular a Matt, que se debate entre lo que quiere y el deseo de protegerla.

Palidecí ante este comentario.

-Tú no sabes nada… yo desearía que no fueran genuinas. Desearía que mis sueños terminaran. Nunca usaría algo así para entristecer a Matt. Trato de ocultarle las pesadillas, maldita sea- sollocé y Seiya parpadeó un poco y frunció el ceño.

-Tú tienes la experiencia para ayudar a Matt- Seiya suavizó un poco la voz- deja de fingir que eres un ama de casa con un hijo que será contador. Tú eres una antigua corredora y Matt es un futuro corredor.

-No. ¡No!- el paisaje tranquilo se onduló, y cerré los ojos- no Matt también… no podría soportarlo- hubo un zumbido en mis oídos y supe que caía; entonces recibí el soporte que deseaba, sentí el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura. Fui abrazada por un cuerpo calido y fuerte que olía muy bien, muy masculino. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, antes de que todo se oscureciera.


	4. Chapter 4 Sueños

**_Capitulo 4_**

El movimiento como de mecedora me despertó, ¿en donde estaba?, escuché mi nombre, que era susurrado con suavidad…

-Serena…

Con los ojos cerrados, sonreí. Estaba siendo mecida en unos brazos gentiles y el mundo se balanceaba con suavidad debajo de mí; así que debía de estar en el bote que Haruka compró en un impulso con el dinero del premio Monza. Darling Serena, bautizó al bote. Ahora estaba en el mar egeo, entre las islas; los tres estábamos en tarjes de baño muy pequeños para broncearnos. El bote crujió un poco. El mar estaba muy tranquilo ese día, solo había olas apacibles. Matt estaba estirado en cubierta y dormía al sol, lo cual significaba que Haruka y yo podríamos ir abajo… abrí los ojos un poco, vi el hermoso azul del cielo de Grecia. Con una sonrisa, le pasé un brazo por el cuello y los dedos por el cabello.

-Quiero hacer el amor, Haruka, mi amor- murmuré. Como estaba a contraluz, solo vi con vaguedad la silueta oscura y atraje su cabeza hacia mí.

-Serena…-su voz era fría y mas áspera que de costumbre- no soy…- seguramente Haruka estaba bromeando y fingía no tener deseos. Sonreí, echándole los brazos a l cuello y lo besé; moví su boca sobre la de él de modo provocativo y reí cuando permaneció insensible. Poco a poco, se rindió y su boca se abrió; fue algo muy distinto, pero muy agradable.

Antes de poder discernir cual era la diferencia, él se alejó y sentí como me tomó con firmeza de las muñecas, para quitarme las manos del cuello.

-Serena.

Esta vez, reconocí el timbre de voz. Desperté por completo, y miré el cielo. No era el cielo iluminado por el sol de Grecia, sino el cielo de Tokio. Alguien me tapó la luz y miré con fijeza el rostro que, por fin, dejó de ser borroso. No eran los ojos verdes, ni el cabello rubio de Haruka, sino ojos azules y el cabello negro azabache de Seiya. No eran lo brazos gentiles de Haruka y el mar egeo, sino Seiya, quien me sostenía en su regazo y el movimiento del carrusel en donde estaba sentado conmigo. Miré el poste central del carrusel. En ese breve momento de desorientación lo confundí con el mástil de un barco. Había besado a Seiya.

¡Ay! Yo…- susurré con voz ronca y lo miré con fijeza. En el rostro de Seiya, había una expresión rarísima, una que nunca había visto en su rostro. Lo besé. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo. La enormidad de mi acción hizo desaparecer la tristeza de que Haruka, el bote y Matt, cuando tenía doce años, solo eran ilusiones y trucos de mi memoria. Aun ahora, aunque sabia que besé a Seiya, la sensación placentera perduraba. Debía estar loca de remate.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirí, como si no recordara nada. Pero me di cuenta de que no lo engañé ni un momento. Después de dudarlo un poco, Seiya solo dijo:

-¡te desmayaste!

-Ah…- me quedé un momento más, sentada, como si fuera normal estar abrazada sobre su regazo mientras le carrusel daba vueltas. Era algo tranquilizante y consolador, pero no podía durar. De pronto, me senté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "eres una antigua corredora de autos. Y Matt será un futuro corredor". Había dicho él; eso resumía todo lo que intenté negar durante estos últimos años. "Quiere ser el mejor, como su padre". Siempre supe que así sería. Lo supe en el fondo de mi alma, pero evadí ese conocimiento, pospuse la confrontación con lo inevitable e intenté hacer una vida que excluyera toda pista en esa dirección. Ahora me sentía muy entupida.

-Pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda- exclamé y empecé a llorar- no debo dejar que suceda otra vez.

-Toma -me tendió un pañuelo- está limpio.

Reí un poco al tomar el pañuelo; estaba hecho del mejor algodón y tenia bordadas las iniciales de su dueño; me enjuagué los ojos con el pañuelo.

-¿Qué sueñas?

Lo miré con detenimiento.

-¿No quieres decir, que finjo soñar?

-Te pido que olvides el comentario, si lo deseas.

La disculpa implícita, me hizo sonreír un momento. Mientras miraba el cielo, le expliqué:

-Siempre es un autodromo. Trato de rebasarlo, porque sé que si logro cambiar la secuencia de la carrera, no se estrellará. Pero… nunca lo puedo hacer y su auto patina y arde en llamas.

Seiya estaba inmóvil.

-Maldición, te culpas a ti misma- murmuró.

-Pude evitar que siguiera corriendo. Debí evitarlo. No discutí lo suficiente con él. Debí amenazarlo con que lo abandonaría si no dejaba las carreras- tragué saliva; eran años de lamentarme- estaría vivo si yo hubiera usado los argumentos adecuados.

-¿Piensas que le fallaste?

-Claro que le fallé.

-¿Y crees que le fallarás a Matt si no evitas que corra?

Sus comentarios prosaicos me tranquilizaron.

-Si- lo miré con resentimiento.

-Te estas castigando de modo innecesario. No esta en tus manos cambiar el destino de las personas.

-Tu no lo entenderías –protesté- cuando se ama a alguien, se tiene una responsabilidad. Cuando algo ocurre al ser amado, uno siente que debió hacer algo, protegerlo más…

-¿Protegerlos aun en contra de la voluntad de ellos? A mi me parece que eso es mostrar posesión y no amor. Tú respetaste los sueños de tu esposo, así que no recurriste al chantaje emocional para intentar que lo dejara de lado. También tendrás que respetar las ilusiones de Matt, aun si estas lo conducen al peligro. Si no lo haces, lo perderás.

La verdad tan cruda fue como una cuchillada para mí. Lo miré con enojo y me puse de pie, pero, como aun estaba débil, me tambalee y de no ser por el apoyo de Seiya, habría caído.

-Tómalo con calma –me advirtió- aun cuando fue algo intrigante, no me agradaría que te desmayaras otra vez, así que siéntate.

-No gracias –quise soltarme de su mano, pero al intentarlo, solo logré caerme en el pasto. Seiya se echó a reír con tantas ganas, que la risa se oyó en todo el parque vacío, después de unos instantes, bajó del carrusel y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, seguía sonriendo, no mostraba sus blancos dientes, pero la calidez de su sonrisa parecía duradera.

-Me pregunto lo que debe ser dar veinte vueltas al circuito de okayama contigo –murmuró- será mejor que comas algo antes de que te desmayes de nuevo ¿Tienes algo de comida?

-Hay emparedados en el auto.

Me sentó en uno de los columpios y trajo los emparedados.

-Come y escucha- me dijo.

Empezó a caminar un poco mientras yo desenvolvía uno de los emparedados y lo mordía sin mucho apetito. Seiya se paró frente a mí y me miro con fijeza.

-Ensigns entrar en una nueva área del mercado… Estamos en busca de una nueva imagen publicitaria y podría ser representada por alguien como Matt –levantó una mano para evitar que yo protestara- solo dije que podía ser Matt. Por ahora el concepto en si todavía no esta aprobado, porque, sin importar lo que tu pienses, no tengo intenciones de abrumar a Matt y tengo que probar que vale la pena. Matt es el sueño de todo patrocinador; es joven, entusiasta, fotogénico, talentoso y tiene el atractivo de su padre, al igual que el famoso apellido. Escucha –insistió cuando intenté intervenir- pero también es alguien desconocido y representa varios riesgos. Creo que te equivocas con respecto a que Matt cambiara de idea en relación con las carreras…- torció la boca, como si reconociera que de nuevo no tenia mucho tacto- … sin embargo tu eres su madrastra y tutora y debo conceder que puede haber algo de verdad en lo que argumentas… ¿me puedes dar un emparedado? –Me miró esperanzado, e interpretó mi silencio como consentimiento, así que tomó uno- como estamos de acuerdo en que, por ahora, Matt parece estar inclinado a competir, y como no tendrá dieciocho años sino hasta dentro de unos meses, tiempo que tardaremos en construir nuestra imagen publicitaria ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver que pasa? –Comió el emparedado en dos mordiscos y observó con hambre el resto de la comida- ¿Por qué no le quitas la presión de los hombros a Matt y le revelas que ya sabes lo que esta pasando? De esa manera tendrás la oportunidad de evaluar que tanto desea volverse corredor. Si tan solo se trata de una ilusión como lo de la guitarra –lo dijo sin sarcasmo- entonces no se habrá perdido nada. Si no se trata de eso, no podrás detenerlo de todas maneras, y nosotros seremos un patrocinador tan bueno como cualquier otro. Mejor aun.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –sentí el miedo de no tener otra alternativa.

-Podríamos hacer un contrato con cláusulas favorables para ambas partes. Como tutora, tú tendrás mucho que decir al respecto. Y piensa en el asunto, de esta forma: si Matt nos tiene a nosotros como patrocinadores, nadie más podrá hacerle ofertas que le hagan perder el juicio.

Era algo muy atrayente. Lo único que deseaba era que Matt dejara de conducir por completo, pero me daba cuenta de que era muy poco probable. Y el arreglo dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que, al cumplir dieciocho años, Matt perdiera el interés por las carreras. Si Seiya no hubiera incluido eso en el trato, me habría negado por completo. Lo miré considerándolo bajo una nueva luz.

-Eres mucho más listo de lo que creí –comenté- ¿Se da cuenta tu familia de lo listo que eres?

-No lo sé. Sacan muchas conclusiones a partir de las apariencias –y añadió en un murmullo- y tú también eres así.

Baje la mirada, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, pero Seiya al verme, solo rió y empujó el columpio. Me alegré al remontarme en los aires y pensé en cuando era niña y me gustaba columpiarme. Pero ya no era una niña, así que me bajé.

-¿Ya puedes conducir? estoy retrasado y no te pago para divertirte en este parque. Vámonos.

-¡Si señor! –le contesté, pero vi como se adelantaba. Al llegar al Rolls, Seiya se apoyó en el auto y cruzó los brazos. Me tomó un momento pensar lo que hacia. ¡Claro las llaves! A Seiya le daría mucho gusto ver como me sacaba las llaves.

Le di la espalda para sacarlas. Me toqué ambos senos y nada de llaves. Debieron deslizarse hacia abajo, pensé, y me toqué mas abajo. Pero me percaté de que desde hacia un buen rato no sentía al punta de metal, lastimándome. Me palmee con mayor urgencia ¡tenían que estar aquí! De lo contrario…

Escuché un sonido metálico. Me volví con las manos todavía tocando mi busto. Dos juegos de llaves estaban en una de las manos de Seiya. Me ruboricé hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Con los ojos brillantes de diversión, el me lanzó las llaves.

-Ni pienses al respecto –comentó.

Pero si pensé y además me enfurecí al respecto. Estaba tan preocupada porque me hubiera esculcado inconciente, que pasaron varias horas antes de volver a pensar en el asunto de Matt y lo que me esperaba. Mucho después se me ocurrió que quizá Seiya realizó una treta sicológica muy sensata.

Bebía una copa cuando Matt llegó a casa. El hecho de que bebiera era raro e hizo que frunciera el ceño. Lo miré con detenimiento y me percaté de que el niño flaco pertenecía al pasado. Sin darme cuenta, Matt tenia el aspecto de seguridad y confianza en si mismo. Ya no podía posponerlo más. Ignorar el hecho de que Matt se acercaba a la edad adulta era tan inútil como intentar negar su ambición. Crecería y haría lo que quisiera y tendría que dejarlo en paz. Perro el aceptar eso no evitó que me sintiera dolida y quise herirlo a su vez.

-Hola –lo saludé con alegría- no me digas en donde has estado… estuviste estudiando en la biblioteca de la universidad ¿verdad? O quizá estuviste en casa de tu mejor amigo escribiendo un trabajo. Cuánto estudias Matt. ¿O debería llamarte Chris?

Matt se tensó y recibí una fuerte impresión al ver que no se sonrojaba y no daba pretextos, como un chiquillo; tan solo se irguió y preguntó, con alivio.

-Lo sabes ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Supongo que has logrado romper todo aquello que se refiera a "Chris Haruna" en los periódicos hasta ahora, pero se te olvidó el del viernes. La tonta de Serena meditó al respecto y por fin sacó la conclusión correcta. ¿Cuando planeabas contarme acerca de tu otra vida Matt? ¿O pensabas dejarle ese trabajo a tu nuevo confidente, el "señor" Kou? –estaba muy herida porque Matt se hubiera desahogado con Seiya.

-Lo siento Serena. No quería mentirte, pero cada vez que te mencionaba las carreras, empezabas a tener pesadillas y gritabas mientras dormías; te aseguro que traté de olvidarlo, porque no quería lastimarte. Lo intenté, de veras. Pero fue imposible. Conocí a alguien en la universidad que tiene un auto de carreras, me dejó dar unas vueltas de practica… -alzó las manos en un gesto elocuente, típico de Haruka. Matt se parecía mucho a su padre y eso era algo placentero y doloroso a la vez- y cuando me ofreció que lo condujera, pensé que solo lo haría una vez para ver que se sentía; después lo hice una vez mas y así seguí… no lo puedo explicar, pero tengo que hacerlo, aun si te lastimo. Se que soy injusto al hacerlo, pero… -se encogió de hombros, impotente- lo siento.

Me acerque a él, llena de remordimiento por sus regaños. Pobre Matt, no lo podía explicar porque todavía no descubría el poder de la fiebre que le encendía la sangre. Me aterraba que tuviera un impulso tan fuerte, pero sabía lo que eso era y no había cura. Bueno, quizá solo una.

-Y yo también me disculpo Matt. Si yo hubiera hecho frente a la situación antes, no habrías tenido que esconderte y sentirte culpable –lo abracé- perdóname. Lo que pasa es que siento un gran temor por tu seguridad.

-Y yo por ti, Serena –me abrazó con fuerza. Aprecia tener cuarenta años en vez de diecisiete. Me pregunté quien de ambos había sido el tutor.

Cuando Seiya dijo que esperaría para ver que pasaba, no tenía nada pasivo en su mente, pude percatarme dos semanas después. A pesar de todo le trabajo y de la tensión en Ensigns, el aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para "evaluar" a Matt. De pronto, Seiya ocupó un gran espacio en nuestras vidas. Cada vez que daba la vuelta, Seiya estaba presente. Además de verlo todos los días por el retrovisor del auto, Matt hablaba de él sin parar. Seiya y Matt jugaban al billar en el club de Seiya. Seiya era brillante para el billar. Jugaban golf. Seiya era un excelente jugador de golf. Arreglaban la motocicleta de Matt juntos. Seiya solía tener una Harley-Davidson. Lo único que Seiya aprecia no haber hecho era correr un auto. Seiya tenia licencia de piloto, remó en unas competencias en Australia y en los estados unidos, jugaba al ajedrez, al tenis y tocaba la guitarra; descubrí esto ultimo una noche en que oí un sonido estridente y corrí a la cochera, esperando ver un accidente. Seiya tenia la guitarra de Matt colgada al cuello por al correa y Matt revisaba los amplificadores.

-Seiya solía tocar en un grupo –me explicó Matt.

-No sé de donde sacó el tiempo –comenté, con acidez- supongo que era un grupo de rock –me imaginaba a tres cuatro chicos de pelo largo que apenas podían tocar unas notas.

-De jazz –sonrió Seiya y tocó una escala con rapidez y el inicio de "that old Black magic"

-Presumido –rezongué, pero Seiya era bueno. Nunca un sonido tan melodioso fue sacado de la guitarra de Matt, pero eso no me complacía mucho. al ver como los ojos de Matt brillaban de admiración, me alejé, irritada.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Seiya.

-Quédate con la correa de la guitarra. Se te ve mejor que cualquiera de tus corbatas –le contesté.

Seiya tocó unas notas que parecían una risa electrónica. Me metí a la casa y oí como tocaban juntos. Esperé a que los vecinos se quejaran del ruido. Pero sabía que era injusta y me avergoncé de mi misma. Seiya intentaba a ayudar a Matt y yo tenia que reconocer que no trataba de presionarlo para que corriera o para que no lo hiciera. Por el contario, Seiya aclaró que no consideraba que la velocidad y la temeridad fueran necesarias para que un hombre fuera varonil; eso era algo muy bueno, pues era claro que Matt deseaba impresionarlo, y no lo podía culpar por eso. Cuando Matt comentó que dejaría sus estudios para conseguir un empleo relacionado con la industria automotriz, Seiya le dijo que olvidara esa tontería. Fue la única ocasión que casi llegaron a discutir.

-Podrías resultar un corredor mediocre –le comentó Seiya, sin rodeos- en ese caso, necesitarás el apoyo de una carrera y no me refiero a la venta de autos usados. Si eres bueno para las carreras y tienes suerte, tal vez algún día puedas conducir de manera profesional; harás mucho dinero y la contabilidad te ayudará a administrarlo. No creo que desees que te roben, como pasó con tu padre. – la sinceridad tan brutal hizo enojar a Matt. Pensé que él, al igual que yo, no estaba acostumbrado a la franqueza tan directa, pero Matt se adaptó con gran rapidez.

Se redactó un proyecto el contrato de Matt con Ensigns y mi abogado lo revisó con cuidado; señaló que había una cláusula que nos obligaba a usar los productos de Ensigns y otra que impedía que usara mi imagen profesional de modo que dañara a la compañía. Anuncié con enfado, que tal imagen ya no existía y que no ponía ninguna objeción. El abogado me comentó que el contrato era favorable y que Matt era un chico afortunado.

El chico afortunado salió y se emborrachó la noche siguiente. Me encontraba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando Matt llegó a casa, a las dos de la mañana. Me encontraba tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín, debido a la ansiedad. Estaba furiosa con Matt por beber a su edad, pero quizá me habría reído al respecto de no ser por una cosa. Seiya fue quien lo llevó a casa.

-Matt me llamó por teléfono – me explicó Seiya cuando abrí la puerta principal; con una mano sostenía a Matt en estado de ebriedad, y en la otra llevaba la llave de Matt- sabía que no debía conducir, pero tampoco podía confiar en que sus amigos condujeran con responsabilidad, y no tenia dinero para llamar a un taxi.

-Voy a ser el mejor –exclamó Matt, ebrio- voy a ser famoso. Voy a ser una estrella.

El perro de los Aino aulló.

-Vas a tener un dolor de cabeza horrible –comentó Seiya con sequedad.

-No te enojes conmigo Serena –sonrió Matt al aferrarse a los hombros de Seiya con un brazo- tomé unas cuantas de mas. Celebré la noticia con unos amigos, pero no conduje el auto, sabia que no debía hacerlo – lo dijo con orgullo, como si esperara que lo felicitara por su sensatez- te quiero Serena. Ahora desearía llamarte mamá. No quería hacerlo cuando niño. Me pareció artificial. ¿Te puedo llamar mamá ahora?

Seiya sonrió. Cerré la puerta y lo ignoré. Miré con frialdad a Matt. Necesitó de ayuda y llamó a Seiya y no a mí. No a la persona que casi lo crió y lleno el vacío materno en su vida; la persona que se aseguraba de que durmiera y comiera bien, que se parara derecho y que no leyera con mala luz; la que le contó acerca del sexo y el amor y los peligros de las drogas; la que se quedó despierta para esperarlo. Llamó a Seiya. En ese momento, los odié a ambos. Al chico que me traicionó y al hombre que me usurpaba.

-Es un poco tarde para llamarme mamá –repliqué- creo que nno te molesta el hecho de que me haya quedado levantada y muy preocupada por ti.

-Ay, serena…

Los seguí por el vestíbulo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a estar fuera hasta la madrugada y regresar en estas condiciones? Es algo imperdonable Matt, y no lo soportaré. Te presto mi auto y luego lo dejas estacionado en algún lugar durante toda la noche, porque estas demasiado borracho para traerlo de nuevo a casa.

Seiya puso a Matt en la cama; me pareció que era solo un títere viejo.

-Lo siento, serena.

-Este tipo de comportamiento me hace dudar de tu inteligencia. Y hace que me cuestione dos veces acerca de confiar en ti. En cuanto a esta noche, no saldrás más. Si crees que voy a soportar que…

Seiya me interrumpió y le dio un golpecito amistoso a Matt en el hombro.

-Buenas noches, Matt. Serena esta un poco angustiada. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, eso es todo, duerme –le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó con las mantas- ¿de acuerdo, hijo?

Hijo. ¿Hijo? Sentí que un cuchillo se me clavaba en ele pecho.

-¿un poco angustiada? –Exclamé- ¿preocupada? Estaba enloquecida. Y tenia buenos motivos, porque…

Seiya me tapó la boca con una mano.

-Buenas noches Matt –dijo.

-Buenas noches Seiya. Buenas noches Serena… mamá –murmuró Matt; sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba, pero solo logré emitir gemidos de furia sobre la palma de la mano de Seiya. Intenté golpearlo, pero este me levantó con un brazo, y me llevó a la cocina.

-¿Por qué no dejas respirar al chico? –gruñó al bajarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme así en mi propia casa? ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir cuando?…

-deja de molestar ¿de acuerdo? No vine a hacerle un favor a Matt solo para que tu volcaras tus celos sobre mi.

-¿celos? –Jadeé, incrédula- ¡no me hagas reír!

-Estas muy celosa de mi, serena –se masajeó el cuello con cansancio- lo sé y tu también. Tu niño a crecido, esta a punto de soltarse de tu falda y ha hallado a un amigo hombre con quien relacionarse; eso te esta confundiendo. Está bien, siento simpatía por ti. Toma tiempo adaptarse a lago así, peor no le quites su triunfo a Matt. Es jovencito y presumido ahora, pero pronto volverá a la normalidad. Es natural que se exceda un poco, que pruebe sus alas…

-¡Esta borracho! –Dije casi gritando- habría podido ser atropellado o atravesar una ventana sin fijarse. Tiene diecisiete años, no está en edad de beber, por ley, y está borracho.

-Claro que no está bien. Es un tonto irresponsable y mañana sufrirá las consecuencias. Tu estabas preocupada y eso es duro, pero ya esta a salvo y en casa otra vez. No es un desastre – recorrió con la vista la bata, el pijama de algodón, las pantuflas- pero no estoy tan seguro de que no lo sea su ropa de noche. ¿en donde diablos conseguiste esa pijama? Hace desaparecer toda pasión incipiente –levantó la punta de la bata para mirar mejor- es el aspecto andrógino ¿verdad?

Le quité la mano de un manotazo.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡No te quiero en mi casa! Tú no me agradas. No deseo ser manoseada y regañada en mi propia casa a las dos de la mañana.

Me volví para abrirle la puerta, pero el me hizo encararlo; tenia un aspecto tan amistoso como el de un oso grizzly.

-Mira, hay veces en que a mi también me cuesta trabajo hallar cualidades en ti. Puede que te sorprenda, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer a las dos de la mañana que escuchar la letanía de una madre frustrada, con el atractivo sexual de un calcetín mojado.

-Entonces ve a hacerlas –repliqué, herida por al critica. Me hacía parecer como una mujer madura, amargada y mal agradecida. Sabía que debía estarle agradecida, pero no pude darle las gracias.

-Tú deberías tener mejores cosas que hacer – me sacudió- que estar discutiendo en una cocina con un hombre discutiendo acerca de un muchacho. A las dos de la mañana –pronunció cada palabra con lentitud deliberada- una mujer como tu –dijo recorriéndome con la mirada- debería tener otros asuntos pendientes con un hombre sin compromisos, y no me refiero a estar en esta maldita cocina.

Me sacudió una vez más y me miró con furia, acercando su rostro al mío. La tensión aumentó en el ambiente, no podía apartar la vista de Seiya, traté de desasirme, pero el puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura; jadeé por el contacto tan aproximado y por el roce de sus dedos que me quemaban la piel a través de la pijama de algodón. Me atrajo hacia él y gemí de modo audible.

-Quizá "calcetín mojado" fue una exageración –murmuró Seiya.


	5. Chapter 5 Despertar

_Hasta aqui me encuentro al corriente con el foro en el que lo tengo publicado, solo que hallá los capitulos esatn divididos en dos partes y uní dos capitulos, espero sus reviews, que toda la buena vibra llene siempre su vida! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

**_Capitulo 5_**

-Creo que… —empecé a decir en un tono apenas audible.

Seiya me miró durante un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que crees, serena?—susurró cerca de mi boca y sentí su calido aliento. Descubrí que no podía pensar, solo sentir. Sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba, los latidos de su corazón, su cuerpo presionado contar el mío, el calor de sus manos. En el ultimo momento, ladee la cabeza, pero Seiya besó mi cuello y metió una mano en mi cabello acercando mi cabeza hacia él. La vez pasada, fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa, y recordé que él respondió sin muchos deseos… fue una exploración breve y tentativa. El recuerdo explotó. Me besó con urgencia sensual, acarició y lamió mis labios, invitando una respuesta que quizá intuía que estaba atrapada en mi interior. Mi cuerpo flaqueó y mi piel cobró vida bajo las manos acariciantes y el roce de la barba naciente. Seiya sintió mi cambio y acercó mis caderas con delicadeza, hizo a un lado con la boca el cuello del pijama para besarme de modo provocativo el hombro y bajó con lentitud más allá. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se irguió y me soltó. Temblorosa, me apoyé en la mesa, para no caer. Me observó durante un momento y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Deje mi auto en la ciudad y tarje a casa el tuyo para que mañana no tengas problemas –explicó con brevedad y lanzó las llaves del Toyota a la mesa — ¿te importa si llamo a un taxi?

Sin esperar a que le diera permiso, lo hizo; yo seguía apoyada en la mesa cuando lo oí colgar el auricular; seguía petrificada cuando él volvió a entrar a la cocina. Pareció divertirse al descubrir que yo aun no me movía. Cruzó los brazos y me miró con detenimiento y en silencio. Lo miré con fijeza antes de sonrojarme y percatarme de que él me miraba el pecho; un botón del pijama se había desabrochado y la apertura se ampliaba de modo revelador hasta la cintura. Rápidamente, lo abroché con dedos temblorosos y até con firmeza el cinturón de la bata.

Seiya observó todas esas señales y sonrió.

—Esperaré el taxi afuera.

Salió y minutos después escuché que un auto se detenía. Cuando partió, me hundí en una silla. Si su intención fue impresionarme, tuvo éxito, pensé. Me tocó y besó con la misma franqueza que se caracterizaban sus palabras; sabia que no debía impresionarme, pero lo hacia. La franqueza física era algo muy diferente. Me deseó. Un hombre no podía ocultar el deseo y el ni siquiera trató de hacerlo. Una parte de mi estaba satisfecha de haber despertado su deseo, puesto que ni las pijamas antiseductoras aminoraron su interés. Pero la satisfacción no duró mucho tiempo.

Estaba atónita ante al prueba de que Seiya me deseó. Eso me hizo imaginar cosas que no había considerado en tres años de viudez. El ser deseada como mujer fue algo vital en mi vida durante mucho tiempo, el ser necesitada por un hombre fue algo esencial para mi persona. Descubría ahora que, sin eso, parte de mi se secó como mi perfume francés. Miré al vacío; la vida sin esa parte era más simple y no sabia si quería volver a despertarla.

Demasiado tarde, me percaté horas después al no poder dormir; lista o no, fue despertada y por Seiya Kou; mi cuerpo y mente eran una mezcla confusa de jubilo y rechazo. Por fin, logré dormir y no soñé.

Por al mañana, mientras Matt se curaba la resaca y juraba que nunca mas volvería a emborracharse, recibí la llamada de mi hermano para anunciarme que había tenido un hijo varón y que quería que yo fuera la madrina. Miré la foto de mi hermano con su esposa embarazada que solo tenia veintidós años. Yo tengo veintisiete años, pensé como si por primera vez me diera cuenta de ello.

Después, le ofrecí una disculpa a Seiya por recibirlo con tanto enojo, luego de que fue él quien llevó a Matt a casa. Fingí haber olvidado el beso y Seiya no lo mencionó, aunque me miraba con burla de vez en cuando. Ahora la cocina tenía un ambiente nuevo. Aun la preparación de un bistec me hacia pensar en Seiya, pensé con resentimiento.

Seiya se fue en un viaje de negocios, con el objeto de comprar una nueva curtidora de piel.

—Para poder mantener la provisión de cuero de calidad para nuestros productos normales… claro, para los de prestigio importamos el cuero de escocia—explicó Darién sin mucho humor—fue la idea de Seiya. Parece pensar que es una buena estrategia financiera.

— ¿y lo es?

Mientras le preguntaba eso, Darién pareció entablar una lucha mental y la sinceridad triunfó sobre el orgullo.

—Me cuesta trabajo decirlo, pero si, lo es. Debimos comprar unas curtidoras hace mucho tiempo.

—Es difícil reconocerlo—sonreí.

—Tiene el instinto de saber lo que se necesita hacer. He estado en le negocio durante bastante tiempo, y él me hace el favor de pedirme mi consejo, peor sospecho que no lo necesita.

Asentí ante las palabras dichas por Darién. Seiya tenía el arte de hacer sentir a las demás personas que salían sobrando, recordando que lo experimenté aquella noche, al ver como lidió con la borrachera de Matt.

—Si tan solo hubiera algo en lo que no fuera bueno—suspiró Darién y se avergonzó por su infantil deseo.

—Consuélate—le sonreí—se viste muy mal.

Su apariencia, cuando lo recogí en el aeropuerto, de regreso del viaje, confirmó la descripción. Vestía unos jeans gastados, una camisa y una cazadora de cuero gastada. Seiya no viajó en al clase de ejecutivos, como los demás empleados de Ensigns, sino que rentó una pequeña avioneta y la piloteó el mismo.

Al verlo acercarse, llevando una pequeña maleta, me alegré. Descubrí que lo había extrañado… extrañé esos ojos que miraban los papeles en el asiento trasero del Rolls, extrañé su raro sentido del humor, su irritante franqueza pero sobre todo el sonido de su voz. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como sonreía mucho… pude sentir como me envolvía una enorme calidez.

Seiya siguió acercándose, y con un solo movimiento ininterrumpido, me tomó por la cintura con un brazo, me levantó del suelo haciéndome girar y metió su maleta en el portaequipaje abierto del Rolls; me bajó y trastabillé un poco ante ese despliegue de fuerza; durante unos momentos fui abrazada y sentí de cerca esa calidez. Su cercanía me quemaba, aparté los ojos de él y observé su boca con rapidez antes de desviar la mirada. Seiya dejó de sonreír y me soltó.

—Muy acrobático—comenté y me ajusté la gorra para ocultar mi confusión. Hice un ademán de abrirle la puerta, pero Seiya se dirigió al otro lado del auto.

—El volar en un avión me hace portarme como un niño de nuevo—fue una explicación para, supuestamente, justificar su exuberancia. Pero algo dentro de mi, me dijo que él también estaba sorprendido por el caluroso saludo.

—Parece algo peligroso.

Seiya esperó un momento antes de contestarme; tenia la mano en le picaporte de la puerta delantera.

—Sólo cuando aterrizo de nuevo—sonrió. Y se metió en el asiento trasero.

Que raro, pensé. Por un momento, parecía que Seiya tuvo la intención de sentarse a mi lado en al parte delantera, y que luego cambió de idea.

Las semanas transcurrieron. Recibí fotos de mi sobrino. Matt casi cumplía dieciocho años y ya no había esperanza de que perdiera el interés en las carreras. Aparte de esa noche de borrachera, mostraba madurez, sentido común y deseos de esforzarse mucho. Ayudaba a muchos mecánicos y corredores, quienes le permitían, a veces, dar unas vueltas. Me armé de valor y fui a verlo la siguiente vez que compitió. Ese día llegó en cuarto lugar; el auto que condujo tuvo problemas con el embrague desde el principio hasta el final de la carrera. Otro día, asistí a unas vueltas de práctica.

Sola, parada en el pasto, me invadió la nostalgia. El autodromo estaba vacío, había solo un auto en al pista y tuve grandes deseos de volver a correr. Pero también sentía miedo y culpa cuando imaginaba la misma escena llena de gente y con varios autos compitiendo. Empecé a sudar, y me forcé a mirar como Matt daba vueltas en el autopolis.

Mis logros, mi juventud, estaban ligados a lugares como este. Seiya resucitó una parte atrofiada de mí y este autodromo resucitaba otra. Dos grandes partes de mi vida que me faltaban. Me pregunté cual de las dos me costaría mas trabajo recuperar.

— ¿Te gustaría conducir de nuevo, serena?—dijo una voz detrás mío. Una voz conocida que hizo correr adrenalina por mis venas. Vestía jeans y una camiseta, con una cazadora. La brisa hizo moverse su cabello; me sonrió y mi corazón rebotó como una pelota de tenis. ¿Cómo pude pensar que no era atractivo? El hombre era como dinamita, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y eso ojos azules. Rápidamente recobré la compostura, y como de costumbre, Seiya me hacia preguntas a las que preferiría no contestar.

—Conduzco… todos los días—bromeé.

—Me refiero a hacerlo en serio. No el trabajo que haces para mi—miró el auto de Matt en la distancia-¿piensas en ello? ¿Lo bien que te hacia sentir, lo buena que fuiste?

—La respuesta a todas las preguntas es no. No se me ocurre para nada.

—No me parece que digas la verdad.

—Solía pensar en ello cuando me retiré. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué te retiraste?

—Ya te lo dije… me retiré cuando me casé—empecé a molestarme.

—ah, si—murmuró—"No hay cabida en un matrimonio para dos corredores profesionales"

El ligero escepticismo no se me escapó, y a su vez pensé que era demasiado astuto.

—Es cierto. De cualquier modo, no es nada que te incumba.

—No puedo evitar preguntármelo—me dijo—eso formó parte de mi infancia. Siempre estuve en problemas porque tenía que mirar detrás de las puertas que decían "no entrar". Siempre tuve que aventurarme por lugares prohibidos.

—Debiste ser un niño muy problemático.

—Un malcriado. Yo era Hyde y Michael era Jekyll.

— ¿Michael?—le pregunté, bastante confundida, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Darién, nunca lo había oído mencionar ese nombre como parte de su familia.

—Mi hermano—me explicó—mi gemelo. Murió cuando teníamos ocho años.

—Oh, debió ser terrible para ti—sentí que era un comentario torpe y guardé silencio por un momento— ¿Jekyll y Hyde? ¿A caso los gemelos pueden ser tan distintos?

—No éramos gemelos idénticos, al igual que mi madre y Darién. Ni siquiera nos parecíamos. Michael era un verdadero Kou. Era guapo, encantador y un excelente pianista… el tipo de chico del que los padres siempre presumen a los invitados—se rió un poco—en un solo paquete, nos tuvieron a Michael y a mí. Una pequeña broma del creador—me miró de reojo—a mi no me pedían que fuera a saludar a los invitados.

Pensé que Michael debió ser un niño genio para hacer quedar en segundo término a Seiya.

—Eso es horrible—fruncí el ceño—es injusto.

—Yo era torpe, rebelde y muy sucio—se encogió de hombros—un patito feo en el clan Kou. La otra broma del creador fue que el gemelo equivocado muriera.

— ¡Calla!—exclamé—no deberías decir algo así.

— ¿Por qué no? Todos lo dijeron—comentó con ironía.

— ¿Todos? ¿Acaso tus padres también lo hicieron?

Parecía divertido con mi expresión escandalizada y no me respondió.

—A veces los niños interpretan mal las cosas que dicen los adultos—le sugerí; quise ofrecerle una salida para no creer en algo tan destructor.

—Traté de convencerme de eso, pero nunca pude creer en cuentos de hadas, ni cuando era niño—tensó la mandíbula un poco—si lo sé, es una desgracia—alargó la mano y me suavizó el ceño fruncido con el pulgar—tu simpatía por mi es muy conmovedora, pero no es necesaria. Ahora ya soy grande. Eso pertenece al pasado.

Me acarició la sien con delicadeza; bajó sus dedos por mi mejilla, encendiéndome la piel.

—"En nuestro pasado yace nuestro presente"… estoy citando a alguien, quien citó a otra persona—le señalé.

—Touché, linda—rió Seiya. Pero me dio la impresión de que una barrera se levantaba— ¿Piensas hacer algo el martes por al noche?

Me sorprendí ante el cambio de tema.

— ¿El martes? Bueno yo…

—Si, ya se que te tienes que lavar el pelo y demás pretextos, pero no te estoy invitando a salir; solo quiero saber si puedes trabajar hasta tarde.

Me sentí muy torpe y le pregunté de qué se trataba el asunto. Seiya y Darién debían asistir a un coctel en Nagano, y como el cliente era muy importante, Harry Prenzler, querían llegar en el Rolls. Eso significaría que tendría que esperarlos como dos horas. Pero yo les aseguré que no era ningún problema.

La casa de Prenzler estaba construida en un acantilado cerca del mar. Detuve el auto en la entrada para que mis pasajeros bajaran. Darién se frotó el estomago al bajar y me explicó que no se sentía bien, pues comió camarones al curry. Acostumbrada a la indigestión y a la acidez de los ejecutivos, le di dos tabletas de antiácido de la guantera. Darién se la tomó y me dio las gracias.

— No tardaremos mucho querida. Seiya y yo hemos descubierto una importante área común de entendimiento. Ambos odiamos los cócteles.

Sin embargo, pasaron dos horas antes de que salieran y aprecian haber desarrollado otra área de entendimiento, pues hablaban acerca de una cuestión suscitada por el anfitrión. Darién bajó el vidrio divisorio y me pidió otro antiácido.

—El coctel—me explicó con un suspiro— ¿De quién fue el invento?

—No hay lugar en donde sentarse; hay que fingir comer, fingir charlar y hay un fotógrafo que toma fotos de amistades fingidas—comentó Seiya—debió ser la invención de un político.

Darién se rió y se inclinó para devolverme la caja de tabletas; me percaté de que estaba pálido y sudoroso.

—Darién, ¿estas bien?—inquirí.

—No debí comer los bocadillos fingidos—hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¡Darién! ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo unas punzadas… no es nada... —pero estaba sudoroso y se dobló sobre si mismo. Hice el intento de estacionarme, pero Seiya me ordenó al inclinarse sobre su tío:

—Sigue conduciendo, se ha desmayado ¿En donde esta el hospital mas cercano?

Ya marcaba el número de emergencias, antes de que yo terminara de decírselo.

—Acelera, serena—se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja para aflojar la ropa de Darién, se quitó su propia chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella. Por teléfono, dio datos de urgencia: a que hospital se dirigían, los síntomas del paciente.

—Dolor de indigestión—alcancé a escuchar—no, no hay antecedentes cardiacos en la familia.

Pero eso no descartaba que no fuera un infarto. Mordí mi labio inferior al observar la pálida cara de Darién por el retrovisor. El empelado del hospital debió preguntarle a Seiya se deseaba que se enviara una ambulancia, puesto que él le contestó:

—No, podríamos perder mucho tiempo—me miró por le retrovisor—tenemos a un corredor profesional que nos llevará al hospital en menos tiempo que una ambulancia.

—No soy…— no pude terminar la frase, pues mi voz temblaba.

—Claro que lo eres—exclamó Seiya con enojo—deja de temblar y haz lo único que está en tus manos para ayudarlo ¡conduce!—Seiya cerró el vidrio divisorio y en ese instante, me sentí abandonada.

— ¡Maldito!—apreté los dientes y abrí mucho los ojos. Inhalé una, dos veces, y el pánico empezó a disminuir. Dejé de pensar en Darién y me concentré en al distancia que tenía que cubrir. Revisé el mapa mental del área y elegí los atajos para evitar el transito. Pisé el acelerador y el Rolls respondió de inmediato. Recordé los viejos tiempos en que conocía los defectos de un auto con solo oír el motor. Con una mano en al bocina, aceleré en una curva y me acerqué tanto a un camión estacionado que lo hice tambalear. Me metí en un callejón de un solo sentido, tocando la bocina todo el tiempo. Muchas de esas calles nunca las usé, pero yo tenía una memoria excelente para recordar mapas que solo veía una vez. El Rolls corrió como el viento.

Alguien calculó una vez que en una vuelta a la pista, un corredor realizaba de cincuenta a sesenta operaciones a grandes velocidades. Cada maniobra requería de cuatro o cinco operaciones mentales además de físicas. Pero para los corredores profesionales eso se volvía un estilo de vida y yo no lo había olvidado.

De pronto, se oyó la sirena de la policía; un patrullero empezó a perseguirme, pero lo ignoré pues ya veía el hospital a la distancia. Me concentré en llegar.

En el área de urgencias, Darién fue puesto en una camilla, Seiya se alejó con los enfermeros y yo fui a estacionar el Rolls, con calma. El patrullero me miraba con fijeza. Al ver que era una urgencia, intentó rebasar el auto para escoltarnos, pero tuvo que escoltarnos desde atrás.

—Diablos, nunca más volveré s bromear acerca de las mujeres conductoras. ¿me puede dar su nombre para recordarla?

—Serena Tsukino—de pronto sentí como mi calma desaparecía—quiero decir Tenou. Serena Tenou.

Cuando hallé a Seiya, me encontraba temblorosa. Me apresuré para que me diera noticias. El, estaba apoyado contra un muro, al final del corredor, se acercó a mí, y me tomó por la cintura. De pronto, fue como estar anclada a un pilar.

—No es un infarto, fue una ulcera—explicó, breve—tiene el duodeno perforado. Esta en el quirófano. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Tomamos algo de café. Seiya llamó a su madre para darle la noticia. En la antesala hablaron de Darién, como si el hacerlo lo mantuviera con vida. Ninguno de los dos reconoció que la gente podía morir de ulcera. Llamé a Matt para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Esperamos hasta que Darién estuvo a salvo y operado. Seiya hizo más llamadas para dar las buenas nuevas y nos fuimos a casa. Seiya condujo esta vez y yo me senté en el asiento delantero.

—Llevaré el Rolls a la oficina, para recoger mi auto. Tú puedes venir mañana a trabajar en un taxi.

Asentí y recordé que esa mañana había estacionado mi Toyota en Ensigns. Me apreció que eso sucedió hace siglos. En silencio, Seiya me acompañó a la entrada de la casa. Me encontraba temblando de nuevo, peor que antes.

—Es por el susto—susurró al tomarme de los hombros— ¿Tienes un poco de brandy?

Lo miré con tristeza y me sobresalté al recordar lo ocurrido.

—Debimos llamar a una ambulancia. Pude haber lastimado a alguien, al conducir así…

— ¿Lastimar a alguien?—frunció el ceño.

— Pude atropellar a alguien… matar a alguien… pude haber perdido el control…

— Pero no lo perdiste y no heriste a nadie. Quizá es probable que le hayas salvado la vida a Darién.

— Debiste llamar a una ambulancia—negué con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué confiaste en mí?

— Porque confío en Serena Tsukino—afirmó y me abrazó—dime como fue tu última carrera—susurró.

— Todo esta en los archivos.

— Me lo pregunto—murmuró. Yo negué con la cabeza e intenté empujarlo, pero no lo logré; Seiya era inamovible, como una roca—me lo contarás, alguna vez.

—No—susurré sobre su camisa. Era una camisa horrible, pero se veía mucho mejor desde esta perspectiva. Olía muy bien. Él olía muy bien.

— Me lo dirás algún día—afirmó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas tratando de hipnotizarme? "¿Me lo dirás todo?"—traté de bromear al respecto, pero no funcionó. La impresión y el susto me debilitaron, quitándome la fuerza para soltarme de ese prolongado abrazo de oso. Él se rió. ¡Era un hombre tan sólido! Pensé. Moví un poco las manos sobre el cuerpo masculino para abrazarle la cintura y mis dedos casi se tocaron en la espalda de Seiya. No grasa, solo músculo y hueso. Mi cuerpo se encendió. Tres años eran mucho, mucho tiempo. El era fuerte, muy masculino y fui invadida por una ansiedad tremenda de ser amada de nuevo. El resucitó esa parte olvidada de mí, y ahora esta explotaba bajo la forma del deseo. Me moví sobre él y apreté los dedos una fracción de segundo antes de controlarme, horrorizada ante la invitación involuntaria que le hice. Pero quizá Seiya no se dio cuenta. Me soltó y tan solo dijo:

— Entra y toma una copa de brandy. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches—lo vi acercarse al Rolls ¡que bueno que no se dio cuenta!

Matt se encontraba arreglando su bicicleta en la cochera.

—¿Cómo esta el tío Darién?

—Estará bien—durante un rato, estuvimos hablando de la ulcera de Darién, por fin, me atreví a preguntarle—Matt, ¿alguna vez Seiya te ha comentado algo acerca de la posibilidad de que yo conduzca otra vez? Me refiero a conducir en serio.

Matt mostró señales de haberse molestado con su héroe.

—¿A caso te ha dicho algo? Le dije que lo olvidara. Le dije que no te comentara nada, porque eso te angustiaría y haría que volvieras a tener pesadillas—frunció las cejas y tiró el trapo al suelo—maldita sea… ya basta con que te acostumbres a que yo corra. Le dije que no te quería angustiar más.

—¿Por qué habría Seiya de querer que yo compita de nuevo?

—No lo se—Matt se encogió de hombros—quizá piense que se desperdicia tu talento si no lo haces… quizá piense que seria mas publicidad para Ensigns. Quiero decir que, si ambos competimos, eso atraería un interés doble de los medios de comunicación; el hijo de Haruka Tenou que empieza igual que la viuda ex campeona de Haruka Tenou. No puedes culpar a los patrocinadores de que deseen tener la mayor publicidad posible. Después de todo aportaron el dinero…—Matt se interrumpió—claro, Seiya nunca me ah dicho algo así, serena. Solo estoy haciendo suposiciones.

—Tu suposición es igual a la mía—le respondí.

Por la mañana, el informe del hospital anunció que Darién estaba bien y que podía recibir visitas. Me fui en taxi a la oficina, en donde me dijeron que el señor Kou quería que fuera a recogerlo a su casa. Eso suscitó mas bromas pesadas del resto de los chóferes. No pedí un sustituto, pues tenía curiosidad de ver el lugar en donde vivía Seiya.

No era nada sobresaliente, pensé al ver la construcción de dos pisos de alto, de ladrillo. Tenía un patio destartalado de concreto y no había jardín. Pasé por debajo de la escalera y elegí al azar una de las puertas para llamar. Mientras esperaba, oí el ruido de un tren que pasaba sin ser visto. La puerta se abrió como si fuera jalada por un monstruo. Seiya tenía la cara cubierta de crema de afeitar, el pecho desnudo y una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—Buenos días, serena. Entra.

Parpadeé y dudé. Lo ultimo que esperaba ver jamás, y menos al cuarto para las nueve de la mañana, era verlo medio desnudo. Me percaté de que Seiya me miraba con diversión y mucho interés.

—Entra—me tomó del brazo y me condujo a un espacio en donde había unos muebles. El suelo estaba lleno de material de limpieza y de cajas de libros y cuadros—siéntate, no tardaré.

Se alejó; su espalda y sus hombros lucían musculosos, me quedé admirándolo largo rato; luego me irrité conmigo misma por los sentimientos que esa vista me estaba provocando y fui a mirara unos libros de una caja abierta. Una fotografía enmarcada llamó mi atención y la saqué de la caja. Eran dos fotos en el mismo marco. En la primera Seiya remaba en un kayak y realizaba todo su esfuerzo. En la segunda, la carrera había terminado y Seiya, cubierto de sudor, rodeaba con un brazo a una despampanante mujer.

Seiya entró para abrir un cajón y tomar una toalla chica, con la que se secó la cara afeitada. Se acercó para ver lo que me encontraba observando.

—Lago Michigan—me informó—ese día gané un trofeo.

Miré la expresión adoradora de la chica, pero le pregunté algo acerca de la carrera; Seiya me respondió con voz grave, finalmente tuve que hacer la pregunta:

—¿Quién es ella?

—tomó las fotos. Es fotógrafa. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo.

—¿Una mujer amable, calida, estable y apasionada?—me burlé, demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que hablé sin pensar.

—Ajá—alzó las cejas y esperó más preguntas. Pero reprimí mi curiosidad y cambié de tema.

—Supongo que las carreras de kayak son uno de los motivos por los cuales estas tan…— observé su mirada divertida y sus fuertes brazos—desarrollado de los hombros. Me imagino que con un deporte así se pone uno en condición muy pronto.

—Muy rápido. En seis semanas cambias de talla de camisas.

Pero yo seguía observando la foto y me pregunté acerca de la relación de Seiya con aquella chica. Por al forma en que él habló, todo terminó sin problemas. Seiya se alejó y comentó:

—Se llama Esmeralda.

Enojada, dejé la foto en su lugar. En ese momento oí un fuerte golpe arriba de mi cabeza.

—Están arreglando el piso superior y yo estoy durmiendo aquí mientras los renovadores terminan de poner el muro del dormitorio. Luego iré arriba mientras arreglan este piso.

Miré a mí alrededor y me percaté de que la construcción era sólida y de que tenia techo de vigas. Podría ser muy bonita si se decoraba bien. Pero serian necesarios los materiales y colores adecuados.

—¿Quién escogió todo?—pregunté al ver botes de pintura sin abrir.

—¿Qué dijiste?—gritó Seiya; un tren pasó en ese momento. Fui hacia le baño, para oírlo mejor.

—Dije que quien escogió los colores… ay perdón—me detuve en el umbral del dormitorio provisional. Mientras miraba el techo, Seiya salió del baño y se puso unos pantalones. Sus calzoncillos negros eran muy reveladores.

—No te asustes—se subió el cierre—ya has visto a un hombre vestirse antes. Yo lo escogí todo: pintura, papel tapiz, alfombras. También diseñé las alteraciones.

Decidí que no me iría, puesto que Seiya no mostraba la menor vergüenza.

—¿De veras?—comentó con sequedad. Si su gusto para la decoración se parecía a su gusto para vestir, el lugar quedaría hecho un desastre. Seiya siguió hablando mientras tomaba un par de calcetines de un cajón de calcetines nones. Pensé que era tan desordenado como Matt.

—Compré este lugar hace cinco años, antes de ir a trabajar a Chicago—explicó—se lo alquilé a un aligo, lo cual fue bueno, pues así pude guardar muchas cosas aquí. Fue una suerte, porque mi equipaje…—se interrumpió para mirarme con diversión—…tuvo que ser puesto en otro lado.

—¿Te importaría explicarme el motivo de mi presencia?—le dije.

—Quiero ir al hospital y pensé que quizá también querrías ver a Darién. Después me puedes llevar a una serie de citas. No regresaremos hasta la tarde a la oficina.

—Maravilloso—murmuré—les encantará esto.

—¿A quienes?

—A los otros chóferes. Mi auto pasó la noche en el estacionamiento y yo llegué en un taxi para tomar el Rolls y venir a tu casa… me hubiera gustado que no lo dijeras a todos; además, ninguno de los dos se aparecerá, sino hasta la tarde.

—¿Crees que hablarán? ¿Y que? Además ya lo has resuelto antes.

—Muchas gracias. Eso me hará ver como… bueno, un rumor no es gran cosa; pero si hay dos, la gente empezará a imaginar cosas. Soy muy anticuada y me molesta que mi reputación quede destrozada.

—Estas exagerando todo. Supón que tu y yo tuviéramos una aventura—hizo una pausa y un millón de imágenes invadieron mi mente—aparte del hecho de que tu eres mi chofer y que soy el jefe no es algo escandaloso ¿verdad? Ambos tenemos edad suficiente y no tenemos compromisos. Si tengo una mujer en mi vida, eso no sorprende a nadie, y lo mismo debe suceder contigo. Debió haber uno o dos hombres desde que enviudaste, a pesar de tus pijamas antiseductores.

Sorprendida abrí la boca, y la cerré rápidamente.

—Bueno, un hombre, de cualquier manera—corrigió él.

—No es asunto de tu incumbencia.

—¿Ni un solo novio?—entrecerró los ojos.

—Sin comentarios—mi voz era helada.

Seiya silbó y se puso las manos en las caderas para observarme de nuevo.

—Eres una mujer apasionada. Tres años es mucho tiempo para que estés sola.

—¿Sola?—exclamé, hasta que me di cuenta a lo que se refería—sin un hombre quieres decir. ¡Es una reacción típica masculina! ¿Por qué pasa que ustedes asumen que una viuda es automáticamente apasionada y que está en busca de un hombre?

—No estoy asumiendo nada. Tu me besaste ¿recuerdas?

—No es cierto—repliqué—tu lo hiciste todo… yo no respondí.

—Antes de eso. En el parque, el día que me secuestraste.

—Ah, eso—me ruboricé—yo… estaba desorientada. Pensé que eras Haruka.

Sus ojos ambiguos, de parpados entrecerrados, no dejaron de mirarme ni un momento. Hasta que finalmente susurró:

—¿Y quien creías que era anoche?

Estaba roja como un tomate en este momento. Pensé que él no se había percatado de nada. Mi humillación fue insoportable.

—No se a que te refieres.

—Claro que lo sabes—declaró Seiya con firmeza— ¿Por qué estas tan avergonzada? Te gusté. No hay nada de malo con eso.

—¿Me gustaste? Presumido… estuve casada con un hombre en un millón. Haruka lo tenia todo: atractivo, carisma, talento; era un símbolo sexual ¿Por qué crees que no ha habido nadie mas? Porque nadie le llega a los talones.

—No, no me engañaras con eso, bombón—sonrió, pero en su rostro pude ver que estaba molesto—eres demasiado inteligente para creer que solo te pueden gustar los hombres iguales a Haruka.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de decir gustar—dije muy molesta—parece que solo hago una cosa en la vida, que voy en busca de hombres que me gustan.

—Deseaste, entonces. Tu me deseaste anoche—susurró y fue algo peor. Alargó la mano y me tocó la frente con un dedo, luego delineó mi mandíbula. Su mano quedó allí, pero sus ojos siguieron acariciando el resto de mi cuerpo—y yo re deseé a ti.

La emoción y el temor me invadieron. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y mensajes y sentí un gran alivio cuando, otro golpe, proveniente del piso de arriba, rompió el encanto.

Seiya se puso una camisa. Observe su amplio pecho y me pregunté que se sentiría tocarlo. Sin abrocharse los botones, Seiya tomó una corbata.

—No, por favor, esa no—supliqué—hay gente a punto de entrar en una profunda depresión, gente que piensa en terminar con su vida. No creo que quieras ser quien los empuje al suicidio.

—Me dijiste que me sentaba muy bien.

—No estoy retractándome.

Seiya se rió y permitió que me llevara la corbata y que eligiera una menos horrible. Hubo algo de agradable en observar como se abrochaba la camisa, como se metía los faldones en el pantalón, como tomaba la corbata y le hacia un nudo. Fui invadida por una nostalgia poderosa por todos esos rituales masculinos, que formaron parte de mi matrimonio. Un hombre que se afeita, que se arregla la corbata, que se pone una chaqueta y que flexiona los hombros para ajustarla, como hacen todos los hombres de modo distintivo. Bueno, Matt hacia cosas así, pero no era lo mismo. Ahora que mi dolor había pasado, lo que yo extrañaba, eran los pequeños detalles. Un par de tenis en el dormitorio. El pijama bajo la almohada. Tarjetas de crédito y monedas en el tocador. Aparté la vista de un par de tenis que yacía bajo la alfombra.

—Te esperaré en el auto—susurré.


	6. Chapter 6 Tentacion

_hola amigas! aqui les dejo lo que en el foro e publicado como primera parte de este capitulo. espero sea de su agrado, solo les advierto que hay un poco de lemon, muchas gracias por su apoyo, emily castro y angel, espero les garde elc apitulo, y muchas garcias por sus reviews, y a aquellas personas que han puesto esta historia como favorita, muchas gracias! _

_**Capitulo 6**_**_  
_**

Darién estaba pálido y débil, pero optimista. Me agradeció el haber batido un record para llevarlo al hospital; me dijo que me veía muy bien y que ya era tiempo, ahora que de nuevo estaba en las noticias. Hizo una mueca al ver la corbata de Seiya y dijo que pronto podría donar su ropa a la beneficencia, ahora que su secretaria anunció que su maleta había aparecido ayer, en Munich.

—Si, tío Darién—Seiya palmeó el hombro de su pariente.

—Debe ser la anestesia que queda en su cuerpo—le murmuré a Seiya.

Pero Darién tuvo razón en algo. Me encontraba de nuevo en las noticias. Minutos después, un reportero y un fotógrafo aparecieron en la habitación para tomarnos fotografías y publicar la historia de la "carrera de la misericordia".

—Bien, este es su uniforme de chofer—comentó el reportero—¿Podría echarse hacia atrás la gorra?

El hecho de que todo fuera inesperado y que Seiya me pusiera la mano en el hombro, impidió que escapara.

—No quiero ser parte de esto—susurré entre dientes.

—Lo eres.

—Si no me sueltas…

Pero no me soltó. En la fotografía, publicad en el periódico vespertino, lucía tensa y rígida. En el artículo no mencionaron nada de mis deseos de volver a competir. Pero alguien dijo algo al respecto. Alguien alertó al periódico acerca de la historia y además comentaron algo sobre la carrera de Matt y de su patrocinio por Ensigns. Alguien salió ganando en todo esto. Mareada, recordé la mano fuerte de Seiya en torno mío, forzándome a posar para la foto.

—Ensigns ya tiene mucha publicidad—le dije esa noche a Matt. Estaba enojada, ahora que mi anonimato me era arrebatado, pero estaba muy desilusionada también—Seiya no podía ser un benefactor generoso nada más. Quiere recibir algo a cambio por patrocinarte.

Matt apretó los labios. Fue a llamar por teléfono. Al principio, habló con enojo, luego con calma y colgó. Al regresar, sonreía.

—Todo esta bien. No creí que Seiya llamara al reportero de esa manera. Fue el patrullero, quien llamó al periódico. Parece que el reportero es amigo suyo. Este llamó a alguien en Ensigns y obtuvo las noticias sobre mí.

Eso convencía a Matt, pero no a mí. Matt fue al hospital a visitar a Darién, en mi auto. Después de pensarlo mucho, tomé mi uniforme de chofer, con todo y gorra, los metí en una bolsa y puse todo en el compartimiento de la Kawasaki. Si no estaba en casa, pondría el paquete en el umbral de su puerta. El entendería el mensaje.

No solo estaba en casa, sino que me estaba esperando. Antes de que estacionara la moto, Seiya estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Vestía unos jeans viejos y un suéter gastado, pero desde el interior provenía la música de la opera Madame Butterfly. Seiya observó la chaqueta negra, los guantes y el casco.

—Bueno, bueno—se burló—llega la indómita serena.

Alcé el visor y lo miré con frialdad.

—Matt te ve como a un amigo y necesita tu apoyo; yo tengo que soportarlo, pero no tengo que trabajar para ti. Renuncio, Seiya—le arrojé el paquete con mi uniforme a los pies.

Seiya lo miró con poco interés.

—Ahora que has hecho tú gesto dramático ¿Por qué no hablamos?

—no hay nada que decir. Pero no te imagines que te saldrás con tus turbios trucos publicitarios una vez que Matt cumpla dieciocho años. No olvides que soy la consejera en todo lo que concierne a la carrera de Matt, y si crees que puedes usarlo… ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!—Seiya se movió con rapidez. Retomó por la chaqueta de cuero y me metió en la casa; lanzó el paquete junto a unas latas de pintura. Cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Te repetiré lo que le dije a Matt. No llamé al periódico con la historia de tu "carrera de misericordia" ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tengo profesionales que trabajan en una campaña muy estructurada y elegante acerca de Matt ¿Por qué diablos habría de desear un artículo como ese?

—Si no lo quisiste, ¿Por qué hiciste unos de tu fuerza para que yo posara para la foto?—inquirí—sabes lo que siento acerca de la publicidad… sabes que la odio… habrías podido ayudarme a no ser fotografiada.

—Has logrado hacer un arte de la escapatoria.

—Bueno, tienes lo que querías. Un poco de interés humano en el lazo de Ensigns con Matt—me encontraba realmente furiosa—he logrado mantenerme fuera de la publicidad mucho tiempo y ahora me pones delante de los reflectores. No lo intentes de nuevo. Todavía tengo influencia sobre Matt y ese contrato no está firmado aun.

Retrocedí al mirarlo; Seiya se encontraba realmente furioso.

—En dos semanas lo estará, bombón. Pero no me hagas perder la paciencia. Aunque sea bueno, Matt no conseguirá un trato como el que yo le ofrezco… funciona en ambas direcciones. Le estamos dando mucho y esperamos mucho a cambio; eso incluye la confianza. Pero ahora esperaría que tu supieras que yo no tendría nada que ver con… ¡por el amor del cielo!—rugió exasperado-¿puedes dejar de retroceder? ¡y deja de poner esa cara, como si estuviera a punto de golpearte!—alargó la mano, pero asustada por su enojo, retrocedí—¡cuidado! Hay un bote de pintura atrás de ti, tropezaras…

Tropecé. La lata de pintura cayó; la tapa debió estar floja, pues la pintura se derramó en el suelo. Me encontraba mas preocupada por mantener el equilibrio que por el charco de pintura color morado que se acercaba a mis pies, y resbalé. Mi pie derecho patinó en el suelo, pintándolo de morado, y caí al suelo.

—¡Aaay!—mi cabeza golpeó el piso y como todavía tenia el casco puesto sentí un gran estruendo en mis oídos. Mire a Seiya, quien se arrodilló a mi lado.

—Serena—me pasó una mano frente a los ojos pero no logré parpadear. Pensé que aprecia muy preocupado. Toda esa pintura desperdiciada. Su mano tembló al levantarme la cabeza y quitarme el casco—bombón, traté de advertirte…—sus ojos estaban muy oscuros y su rostro consternado. Con suavidad y precisión, me revisó el cuello y la cabeza, cerré los ojos, sintiendo los seguros movimientos de sus manos en mi cabello.

—Di algo, bombón—urgió y se inclinó tanto que sentí su aliento en la barbilla. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

—Nunca debiste escoger los colores tu mismo—indiqué el charco morado—está horrible.

Él se rió, con alivio. Pero no se movió, mientras yo permanecía en el suelo.

—¿No estas herida?—preguntó y sentí que debía decir que si, porque mi instinto me dijo que estaría a salvo si lo hacia.

Pero dije que no y miré su boca, al igual que él miraba la mía; en eso no había nada de seguridad, en absoluto. Seiya jadeó e hizo que me sentara; deslicé mis manos alrededor de sus hombros y nos besamos como si fuera algo inevitable. Me besó con mucha delicadeza, con exquisito cuidado. Con lentitud. Encendiendo la mecha y manteniéndola prendida. Tenía la boca entreabierta y jadeaba, cuando me soltó.

Se levantó y me levantó también. Me miró con intensidad y me quitó la chaqueta de los hombros. Me volvió a abrazar. Al besarme de nuevo, ardí con el deseo contenido durante años y desatado en los pocos meses que llevaba de conocer a Seiya. Hundí las manos en su pelo, explorando su espalda. Toda mi pasión, despertada por él, se liberó; gemí y entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello. Me levantó en brazos y me recostó en el sofá. Se arrodilló en el suelo, a mi lado, y desabrochó mi blusa; sus manos acariciaron mi piel, delineando el contorno de mis costillas, las curvas de mis senos, mis hombros. Y yo también lo exploré, deleitándome al sentir los músculos de sus brazos y sus hombros, su pecho esculpido. Seiya deslizó las manos hasta mis caderas y se inclinó para besar el valle de mis senos, como lo hizo antes.

Me arqueé al sentirla boca de Seiya en mi seno. El besó el otro seno y la sensación penetrante me atravesó hasta llegar a mi núcleo, impresionándome.

—Bombón… eres demasiado—susurró con voz ronca y me miró a los ojos. Le devolví la mirada con intensidad; apenas podía creer lo que sentía, la fuerza de mis reacciones ante él. ¿Yo era demasiado para él? me estaba quemando y solo me había tocado, acariciado ¿Qué pasaría si hiciéramos el amor? ¿Si lo envolvía con mis piernas y recibía con alegría ese cuerpo hermoso y fuerte dentro de mi? cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo un gran deseo que me asombró por su fuerza.

Seiya se sentó en el borde del sofá para verme.

—¿Es demasiado rápido bombón?—como no le respondí, me arregló el borde de la blusa y fue a buscar mi chaqueta. Abroche los botones y metí la blusa en el pantalón. Seiya halló un trapo y limpió la pintura de mis botas y de la chaqueta.

—¿Estas segura de tu renuncia?—me besó el cuello y sentí como la llama del deseo ardía nuevamente.

—¡Mas que nunca!

—Bueno…-Seiya se rió—en ese caso ¿cuándo puedo verte otra vez?

Me alejé antes de que mi resolución desapareciera.

—No puedes referirte… no así…

—¿No como?

—No puedes verme otra vez, no de esta forma…

—¿Cómo amante, quieres decir?

Inhalé y estuve conciente de que aprecia una adolescente en vez de una mujer madura.

—Seiya… hay muchas cosas que cambian en mi ahora. Tengo mucho que agradecerte y te doy las gracias. Pero lo que pasa es que ha transcurrido mucho tiempo y aun no estoy segura de poder hacer frente a… una aventura. Amaba a Haruka y he dejado de lamentar su muerte, pero siento… culpa… por esto—señalé el sofá—es demasiado para mi; eres demasiado complejo y todavía no se que siento por ti. La mitad del tiempo no me agradas y la otra mitad… pues…—Seiya levantó las cejas causándome un sonrojo—hay muchas cosas que debo solucionar antes de que empiece a complicarme la vida todavía mas…

—Entonces, si te invito a cenar, la respuesta es no, ¿cierto?

Me sentí dolida por su crudeza, puesto que yo le estaba revelando mis sentimientos más profundos. Me erguí y comenté con dignidad:

—Pensé que tú, más que el resto de la gente, apreciarías la sinceridad.

Para mi sorpresa, Seiya rió.

—Lo que pasa es que fue demasiada sinceridad—se apoyó en el muro me miró con ese interés académico que ocultaba lo que pensaba en realidad. Para serte franco, no se si yo pueda hacer frente a una aventura contigo, bombón—comentó al fin—me gusta una mujer que sea integra, no una viuda confundida que se pasa la mitad del tiempo preocupada por lo barros de un adolescente y al otra mitad peleando conmigo.

Mi alivio se mezcló con el enojo. Había esperado que se enfureciera. Después de todo, mi respuesta fue muy apasionada y ahora le estaba poniendo un alto.

—Matt no es un adolescente con barros. Su acné casi ha desaparecido. De cualquier forma, es natural que una madre se preocupe por un hijo; aun una madrastra.

Sonrió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Claro. Solo te estaba molestando. Los hombres se irritan cuando desaparece la probabilidad de tener una noche de amor. Pero tu naturaleza maternales algo queme agrada.

—Ah—No estaba segura si debería sentirme halagada.

—No te importa si seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?—inquirió al darme el casco—seria muy civilizado, considerando nuestra relación de negocios y mi amistad con Matt.

—Claro—llegué a la puerta y pude ver que estaba siendo sincero. Le tendí la mano, insegura de que fuera una buena idea. Mi corazón aun estaba acelerado. Antes de poder bajar la mano, Seiya la estrechó. Miró mi palma, como si pudiera leer allí algo que yo no le hubiera contado. "He leído todo acerca de ti", me dijo una vez. Cerré los dedos para cubrir mi palma.

—Tienes razón; a veces lo que uno quiere no es una buena idea—su sonrisa fue calida y algo triste, pero filosófica.

Todo fue muy adulto y maduro, pensé al encender la moto. Ambos reconocimos la inutilidad de tener una aventura y ambos nos negamos a ello. Aun tenía demasiadas confusiones y dudas para comprometerme en una nueva relación, y Seiya buscaba una mujer diferente. Un hombre con menos escrúpulos, habría insistido en obtener los beneficios a corto plazo de una aventura. Admiré su integridad. Me felicité por ser sensata y poner un alto y aclarar las cosas, pero no sentí ninguna satisfacción.

Al día siguiente, revisé el periódico para ver la sección de "se solicitan empleados". Hablé al taller local en donde buscaban un mecánico y, cuando el propietario dejó de reír, hice una cita para llevarle mis referencias. El hombre no vio mi foto en le diario; pero Andrew si. Un anoche fue a verme para preguntarme por que no le conté mi pasado; parecía que ya no pensaba que fuéramos almas gemelas, después de todo. Me llevó unas verduras, pero tuve la sensación de que esta era mi última lechuga.

Fuera de la rutina y con el tiempo para meditar, me estudié con detenimiento. Decidí volver a hacer ejercicio y recuperar mi antigua condición física. Me compré un traje deportivo y empecé a practicar por las tardes; fui a un gimnasio para fortalecerme. Me corté un poco el cabello y compré un vestido nuevo para el bautizo de mi sobrino, el mes próximo. También, en un impulso, me compré una bata de seda color rosa para sustituir la que tenia. Me dije que era una decisión personal y que no tenía nada que ver con Seiya, ni con sus críticas. Seiya visitaba la casa con frecuencia, para mirar el golf por la televisión o llevar a Matt al club; se portaba con sencillez y cortesía. Parecía que el costaba mucho menso trabajo que a mí olvidar la atracción entre ambos. Nunca lograba reprimir la emoción rápida que me embargaba al abrir la puerta y verlo. Me convencí, cuando lo miraba con fijeza y recordaba sus besos, que eso era lo mejor. No necesitaba una aventura. Todavía no. Quizá nunca con Seiya.

Pero resultó ser un gran amigo y sobre todo el día que Matt cumplió dieciocho años. Para mí, fue terrible. Quizá había hecho un gran esfuerzo al aceptar la independencia de mi hijastro, pero el hecho de que cumpliera dieciocho años requirió una actitud mental nueva. El chiquillo confuso había desaparecido. Matt era ahora un hombre a los ojos del mundo; no pude evitar pensar en Haruka, quien no pudo ver los últimos años de la niñez de su hijo; todo el día estuve a punto de llorar.

Se firmaron los contratos y celebramos el cumpleaños de Matt en un restaurante, con un grupo de amigos de la universidad y de las carreras. Darién, quien se fue a Akita a convalecer en casa de su hermana, llamó por teléfono para disculparse y mandó una agenda de cuero, junto con seis botellas de champagne. Reí y sonreí y propuse un brindis para Matt; sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior. Justo cuando estuve a punto de llorar Seiya me llevó a la pista de baile. Me abrazó con fuerza, dándome un pañuelo y me ocultó de la vista de los demás.

—Vamos, bombón—susurró—es bueno llorar cuando tu chico crece.

Su comprensión, me hizo sollozar; Seiya apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza y me condujo con suavidad por la pista.

—Esto es muy amable de tu parte—comenté al fin.

—El placer es todo mío—murmuró y cuando lo miré con sorpresa, Seiya sonrió—te has cortado el cabello.

—Si, ¿te gusta?

Lo miró y tocó con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos entre mi cabello. Eso mandó una reacción en cadena por todo mi cuerpo. De inmediato me percaté de todos los contactos íntimos con el: la mano en mi cintura, la textura de su chaqueta bajo mis manos, el roce de muslo contra muslo.

—Si—afirmó Seiya.

—¿No temes que todos esos halagos se me suban a la cabeza?—bromeé.

Se rió y las vibraciones de su risa fueron otra sensación placentera.


	7. Chapter 7 Celos

_hola a todos! antes de inicair este capitulo, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic, pero me gustaria ver más que solo numeros, asi que si no es mucha moelstia, me gustaria saber su opinion, paar saber que tal voy. que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas! nos estamos leyendo!. Y ahora si, pasemos al capitulo!_

**Capitulo 7**_  
_

—¿Ya tienes otro trabajo?—me preguntó, después de un rato.

—Empecé a trabajar anteayer. Como mecánico en un taller cerca de casa—le expliqué, satisfecha al ver la sorpresa de Seiya—Harry, el propietario, pensó que yo bromeaba cuando hice mi solicitud. Ha estado cambiando el aceite de mi auto durante años y pensó que yo era un ama de casa o una secretaria.

—Pobre Harry—se burló Seiya.

Guardé silencio un momento y recordé las dificultades de adaptarme al trabajo, el trato algo hostil de los mecánicos hombres, que aun debía superar y la incomodidad de que algunos de los clientes la consideraran como una celebridad.

— Harry patrocina a un amigo que es corredor; le da a James asistencia mecánica y forma parte de su equipo de mecánicos. Muchos talleres están mezclados con las carreras de esa forma.

Seiya me miraba con especulación, pero esperó.

— James se ha lastimado un tobillo y lo tiene enyesado. Está buscando un corredor hasta que sane, puesto que ha inscrito su auto en un par de competencias… —me encogí de hombros—como es obvio, me ha pedido que yo compita en la próxima carrera.

—¿Piensas regresar, bombón?—susurró, mientras yo me mordía el labio. La gente que me localizó, después de ver el artículo en el periódico, me hacían la misma pregunta: viejos amigos, como Kelvin Taylor, antiguo novio mío, quien me dijo que podía hacer que corriera un Nissan en Oyama. Además, me llamaron un viejo contacto en publicidad, un agente que quería hacer la biografía de Haruka y un director que deseaba filmar la vida de Haruka. Todo ellos asumieron que yo me disponía a regresar al medio.

—Creo que regreso es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Daré algunas vueltas de práctica para cerciorarme de que el auto esté en buenas condiciones para Harry y James—traté de hablar con naturalidad, pero mi voz reveló la angustia que sentía. Seiya me abrazó con fuerza.

—Tienes miedo.

—Mucho. Debo ser una cobarde—me reí con nerviosismo y estuve tentada a decirle cuanto me asustaba esto; eso me sorprendió, porque era algo que nunca le comenté a nadie, ni siquiera a Haruka.

—Ya veremos que pasa.

Esa respuesta sin sentido, solo logró sacarme de quicio.

—La mayoría de la gente diría: "No seas tonta, serena, claro que no eres una cobarde", o "No tienes nada que probarle a nadie"

—¿Es eso lo que quieres que yo diga?

Me hallé en una encrucijada. Lo que deseaba era que me halagara, que me alentara. Como esas palabras no eran frecuentes en Seiya, yo las valoraba más. Suspiré.

—Nunca dices palabras bonitas ¿verdad? ¿Mentiras blancas? Siempre dices la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿cierto?

Seiya me miró, intrigado.

—Noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, si.

—¿Y que hay del uno por ciento restante? ¿Qué es lo que dices cuando no eres tan bruscamente franco?

—Nada. A veces el no hacer ningún comentario es algo más amable que decir la verdad.

— ¿No dices mentiras blancas y amables?—me burlé—debes tener mucho éxito con las mujeres ¿a esmeralda le gustaba esto?

Seiya sonrió aun más.

—Sin comentarios—la orquesta empezó a tocar rock and roll y Seiya me hizo girar; hizo muestra de sus dotes como bailarín. Era un buen bailarín, y yo giré y giré en sus brazos. Al salir de la pista de baile me encontraba riendo.

—Gracias, Seiya—le devolví su pañuelo.

—No lo menciones, para eso son los amigos.

Como aligo, estuvo presente el sábado siguiente cuando realicé las vueltas de práctica en el Ford de james. Kelvin Taylor también estuvo allí y Seiya llegó a tiempo para ver como kelvin me saludaba con su efusividad acostumbrada. Me abrazó, me levantó del suelo, me dio un beso en cada mejilla y uno en la boca.

—Querida serena. Llamé a todos para localizarte. Pensé que te habías enterrado en algún pueblo. Recibí la impresión mas grande de mi vida al ver tu foto en le diario. Cena conmigo esta noche. No aceptaré una negativa.

Sonrió con sus increíbles dientes blancos y sentí que de nuevo tenia diecinueve años, la edad cuando lo conocí y me enamoré de el. Kelvin todavía era guapo y encantador; era alto y delgado; su atractivo fue acentuado por las finas arrugas en torno a sus ojos y por las pocas canas que resaltaban en su cabello castaño, que nada tenia que ver con el chico de una foto que miré que era de cuando asistía a la secundaria, quien se iba a imaginar que detrás de esos enormes lentes, se escondía un hombre tan atractivo. En unos minutos, ambos revisábamos el motor del Ford; mientras hacia preguntas acerca de las reparaciones mecánicas, me puso al tanto de los otros amigos corredores de autos. Era como regresar al pasado y escuché con el deleite de quien no ha oído hace mucho su propio lenguaje. Me reí y solo entonces me volví para mirar a Seiya.

Mi placer fue aminorado al ver la sonrisa reservada de mi antiguo jefe.

—Esperaba verte hecha un manojo de nervios—comentó y miró a Kelvin.

—Lo estoy… el ver de nuevo a Kelvin me distrae por el momento—los presenté a ambos y me pregunté si imaginaba cierta reserva en al conversación que siguió. Todavía hablaban cuando me metía al auto de James; cuatro vueltas después, siguieron hablando mientras yo le comentaba a Harry y a James que el motor no estaba dando las revoluciones adecuadas a la velocidad más alta.

Los hombres rodearon el auto, como cirujanos a un paciente.

—Podría ser el carburador—comenté.

—Podría ser una manguera tapada—asintió Kelvin.

Estaba tan concentrada en hallar la falla del motor, que cuando Seiya charló de nuevo conmigo, yo estaba llena de grasa y serenidad.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?—preguntó Seiya con naturalidad—Matt también puede venir, si no tiene compromiso.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Voy a cenar con Kelvin.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos al ver a Kelvin.

—¿Ah si?—pareció molestarse. Esperé ver señales de celos en su perfil. Pero al dar la vuelta, recibí la mezcla acostumbrada de señales—cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Seiya me tomó del brazo y me alejó un poco del grupo de hombres.

—Tu viejo novio tiene todo el atractivo del pasado. Y ahora, estás muy susceptible.

—¿Susceptible a qué?

—Eres una niña grande ¿Qué crees?

Me puse las manos en las caderas.

—¿Insinúas que solo tiene que hacerme recordar ciertos momentos del pasado para que yo me acueste con él?

—Casi lo hiciste conmigo—señaló—eres una mujer apasionada y hace mucho tiempo que no amas… no me gustaría verte lastimada.

—Deja de hablar de mi como si fuera una fruta madura que espera ser cortada—me sonrojé—sigo discriminando, aun si contigo me comporté como una tonta.

—Si, actuaste como una tonta conmigo, y ni siquiera soy un hombre de tu tipo, como lo señalaste. El, por otro lado, es un corredor exitoso, quien quizá halague mucho a las mujeres con las mentiras blancas que tanto te agradan, y se parece mucho a Haruka. Muchas viudas han caído enamoradas de un sustituto con menos atractivo de su esposo perdido…

—Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—me molesté por su sensatez— ¿Por qué no vas en busca de tu compañera complaciente, equilibrada, integra e ideal, en vez de meter tus narices en mis asuntos… en mi vida?

Me tomó de los hombros haciendo que me parara de puntas.

—Porque aun cuando me vuelves loco, no quiero ver que recibas una decepción justo cuando empiezas a recobrar la confianza en ti misma—apretó los dientes—no quiero ver que le des toda tu pasión a un hombre que quizá se aproveche de ti—miró con intensidad mi rostro y fijó la vista en mis labios—empiezo a arrepentirme de este asunto de "solo amigos"—gruñó.

—¿De veras?—en ese momento, estaba perdiendo el aliento ante aquella confesión.

—Si has decidido vivir de nuevo—me apretó con suavidad los brazos—estarás mucho mas a salvo conmigo.

¿A salvo con él? De no estar enojada, me habría reído.

—Cuando este lista para "vivir de nuevo" estaré buscando mucho más que solo una red de seguridad. Mucho mas—lo miré con ira—de cualquier modo, mi vida amorosa, o la falta de esta, no es tema de discusión.

Seiya metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró con interés académico y reservado.

—Solo mantén al sensatez en lo que concierne a Kelvin. Acepta esto como el consejo de un… amigo.

Consejo innecesario, pensé. Todo lo que Seiya dijo era verdad… kelvin era dinamita; tenia experiencia y elegancia, hablaba el mismo lenguaje que yo y tenía todo el atractivo de la nostalgia por el pasado; pero yo no estaba en peligro de enamorarme de él. Y pensaba que era porque ya estaba algo enamorada. Fui a cenar con el y a bailar, lo besé en varias ocasiones y fui besada con pericia y cuidado. Era algo divertido y sin complicaciones, y me sentía joven de nuevo; pero nada de "mi pasión contenida" se derramó con Kevin como pasó con Seiya. Con mi amigo Seiya.

El ya no me dio más consejos, aunque me visitaba con frecuencia y yo no mencioné el nombre de kelvin. Darién se rindió ante Seiya y la nueva línea de productos ya era investigada por le equipo de publicistas. Seiya llevó una montaña de maletas, maletines y bolsas de deportes con la petición de que a partir de ahora, Matt y yo no usáramos otro producto en público.

—¿Quiere decir que debo de dejar de usar mis bolsos de mano?—me quejé.

—Así es—afirmó—está estipulado en el contrato.

—No recuerdo nada de los bolsos de mano.

—Debiste leer las letras pequeñas, bombón. Parece que tienes grasa en la oreja.

—Soy un mecánico—repliqué—¿Qué esperabas?

—Ahora había cierta camaradería entre ambos, que era la evidencia de la nueva confianza en mi misma. Pero se conservaba la química; era como una corriente subyacente de tensión que surgía con el mínimo roce. Me percaté de que al reconocer nuestra atracción física y el elegir sublimarla mediante la amistad, fue una forma de fortalecer esta última. Era algo único. Nunca había tenido un amigo como Seiya.

Lo acompañe a escoger sus rosales cuando las renovaciones de la casa estuvieron a punto de ser terminadas. Compramos dos rosales princess Margaret, rosas blancas y rosadas, rosas de té, rosas amarillas y macetas para plantarlas. Cuando Seiya me dio las gracias, repliqué:

—Ni lo menciones. Para eso son los amigos—ya parecía el tema de una canción.

También lo acompañe a comprar camisas nuevas. Se me ocurrió que no debíamos compartir algo tan intimo, pero la perspectiva de verlo con ropa decente fue demasiado para mi. En la tienda, lo convencí de que se probara un traje gris, cuando Seiya miró uno café con puntitos verdes.

—café no, Seiya. ¿No sabias que las investigaciones demuestran que la gente desconfía de los hombres de negocios que visten trajes color café?

Seiya dijo que había leído la teoría, pero que no prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo, se lo probó; cuando salió del vestidor, con aspecto elegante y distinguido, me miró a los ojos:

—¿Ya inspiro confianza?

—Mucha—apenas podía creer que hubo un tiempo en que no confiaba en él.

Compramos camisas blancas y gris pálido, corbatas de seda para hacer juego con las camisas, aun cuando Seiya miró mucho una corbata azul rey; además, conseguimos una chaqueta negra de gala y una camisa blanca de lino, aunque Seiya observó con detenimiento una camisa de rayas blancas y negras con botones de diamantes y olanes.

—Parecería un director de circo con eso—comenté mientras lo miraba con suspicacia; toda la mañana pareció estar divertido, no solo en este momento—¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso Seiya?

—Tú—me sonrió—nunca antes fui objeto de tanto materialismo.

Me enfadé por su comentario. De nuevo al materialismo. No era justo que esa palabra me evocara vacas pastando en un prado.

—No me siento nada material en lo que a ti se refiere—protesté—solo te hago un favor como amiga tuya.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?—murmuró y mis ojos brillaron como al estar conciente de nuestra pequeña broma privada.

Pero no reía una semana después al visitarme en el taller de Harry. Me encontraba en la fosa, arreglando los frenos de un Holden; vestía mis ropas de trabajo y mi rostro y manos estaban manchados de grasa. La primera indicación que tuve de que alguien me observaba fue que sentí un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral. Miró a un lado del auto y vi dos hermosos zapatos en el suelo, al nivel de mis ojos. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al observar un pantalón gris y luego dos piernas que se acuclillaban. Una chaqueta gris entró en mi campo de visión, junto con una corbata de seda y una camisa blanca. Admirando todo ese esplendor, suspiré:

—Estas usando un traje nuevo—sonreí cuando vi su rostro—te ves…

Magnifico, iba a decir, pero sentí un escalofrío al ver que los ojos de Seiya estaban distantes y helados.

—Quiero hablar contigo—dijo bruscamente.

—Termino de trabajar en quince minutos…

—Toma un descanso. Ya lo arreglé con Harry.

Levanté el auto y salí de la fosa. Me limpié las manos con el trapo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

—No me agrada que tu y Harry arreglen mis descansos—declaré—¿De que quieres hablarme?—parecía tan enojado que me angustié—¿Pasa algo malo con Matt?

—No, esta bien; no se trata de Matt—me tomó del brazo y me condujo a la parte trasera del taller, en donde desdobló un periódico en la sección de sociales.

—Se tarta de esto—indicó una fotografía mía con kelvin; ambos reíamos en un club nocturno.

"Serena Tenou, mejor conocida como Serena Tsukino, antigua corredora, y Kelvin Taylor, corredor del equipo Nissan patrocinado por Bamstead, recordaron viejos tiempos. Tsukino, viuda del corredor de Grand Prix Haruka Tenou, pronto verá embarcarse a su hijastro, Matt Tenou, en las carreras de autos y dice que está considerando el ofrecimiento de Taylor para formar equipo con él de nuevo en el Wynn´s safari marathon el año próximo. Ambos ganaron dicho evento, hace siete años."

—No me dijiste que Kelvin te pidió que formaras equipo con él.

—Quizá esto sea una sorpresa para ti, Seiya, pero no te cuento todo lo que me pasa—le dije molesta.

—Lo estas viendo con mucha frecuencia—entrecerró los ojos—¿Qué tan serio es? ¿Quizá ya estas siendo su copiloto?

Rechiné al sentir la ofensa; Seiya prosiguió.

—Claro, no formarás equipo con él en ninguno de los rallies. Tampoco aceptarás ninguno auto que él te ofrezca, y en el futuro ya no permitirás que se te fotografíe con él.

—¿Ah, si?—exclamé—cuidado Seiya, o pensaré que estas celoso.

Seiya apretó la boca y sentí una gran satisfacción.

—Esto es oficial, bombón. Ensigns no esta patrocinado a Matt para que su nombre quede asociado, de modo indirecto y a través tuyo, con otro conductor y otro patrocinador—golpeó la foto con el dorso de la mano—esto es una gran publicidad para el patrocinador de Kelvin. Le has dado a Bamstead el brillo del apellido Tenou y de Serena Tsukino, todo por nada, y Ensigns ni siquiera obtiene una mención.

¡Celoso! Que idiota fui para que algo así se me ocurriera, pensé. Toda su furia se debía a los negocios.

—Demándame.

—Espero que no sea necesario.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Demandarme? Seiya… no podrías hacer algo así—en mi voz hubo dolor y ansiedad. Seiya parpadeó un poco.

—Firmaste un convenio para no usar tu nombre o reputación en ninguna forma que dañara el trato de Ensigns con Matt. Considero que el ligar tu nombre, y por lo tanto el de Matt, con un conductor patrocinado por Bamstead como algo perjudicial.

Lo miré con la boca abierta; recordé la cláusula y mi falta de interés en ella. En ese tiempo no contemplé el mezclarme en las carreras de nuevo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Mi cerebro recordó las frases legales y abrí mucho los ojos. Cualquier cosa que hiciera para resucitar mi propia carrera podría estar asociada con el nombre de Matt, debido a la asociación cercana entre los apellidos Tenou y Tsukino, si alguien era tan minucioso como para fijarse en lago así. Al parecer, Seiya lo era. La conclusión era que podía controlar casi cualquier cosa que yo hiciera. Me sonroje.

—No me sorprende ahora que me hayas forzado a posar para esa foto con Darién—exclamé—sin duda querías que yo condujera de nuevo. Como una tonta, pensé que habías empezado a alentarme porque yo te agradaba.

—Me agradas—afirmó Seiya.

—Si esto es muestra de tu agrado, espero que yo nunca te desagrade—repliqué—pondrás obstáculos en todo lo que yo quiera hacer bajo la base de que eso no ayudara a la publicidad de Ensigns; así que, en conclusión, yo también estoy contratada por ti. Y no tengo ninguna gratificación. He vuelto a relacionarme con mi pasado y debi saber que no seria tan fácil. Maldito seas, Seiya.

Estaba tan dolida, tan desilusionada, que agarré el trapo con el que me limpiaba y le di un golpe con él. Eso manchó su hermoso traje gris; me percaté de ello antes de alejarme corriendo y dejarlo solo e inmóvil.


	8. Chapter 8 Recuerdos dolorosos

_hola a todos! muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi fic, de verdad muchas gracias, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews! nos estamos leyendo! xoxo  
_

**_Capitulo 8_**

El jueves antes del bautizo de mi sobrino, recogí mi pasaje de avión, y envolví el regalo que compré. El viernes hice mi maleta y el sábado los técnicos del aeropuerto hicieron huelga. Todos los pasajeros que tenían reservaciones para los vuelos de ese fin de semana, tendrían que hacer otros arreglos. Llamé a varias aerolíneas. No, no había vuelos el sábado, aunque el pasaje seria devuelto en su total a los pasajeros. Mis padres estaban en Akita; Matt, quien partió dos días antes con un amigo, estaba en Akita; aun mi hermano estaba allí y vivía en Fukoka. Mi ahijado seria bautizado en medio de una rara reunión familiar y yo estaba varada en Tokio, a unos mil kilómetros de distancia.

Se me ocurrió que podía ir conduciendo, pero abandoné la idea al pensar en todos los arreglos que tenia que hacerle al Toyota. Llamé a la central de autobuses, pero el único autobús disponible, llegaba a Akita el lunes a al media noche y el bautizo era el domingo por la mañana. Y los trenes no saldrían hasta el anochecer.

—Rayos—exploté al oír que el timbre sonaba. Mi mirada de furia cayó sobre un hombro. Seiya se apoyó en el marco de la puerta; me miró con tanta calidez que sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

—Matt no esta aquí. El y un amigo fueron al norte hace dos días—hablé con frialdad; era la primera vez que lo veía desde ese episodio en el taller y todavía no lo podía perdonar de tan decepcionada que estaba—su amigo visitará a su familia en Noshiro y Matt se quedará con mis padres.

—Para el bautizo, lo sé—observó mis zapatillas, mi traje y mi peinado—¿Toda arreglada y sin poder ir a ninguna parte, bombón?

—No es gracioso—protesté—yo soy la madrina y no estaré presente.

Seiya sonrió de manera infantil, como si fuera a sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

—Ve por una chaqueta gruesa, madrina. Irás al bautizo.

Miré el BMW estacionado y sentí esperanza.

—¿Me prestarás tu auto?

—mejor aun, te voy a prestar a mi mismo—anunció y al entrar, me percaté de que vestía su chaqueta de piloto.

Esa tarde llegamos a Akita en una avioneta. El clima era calido, pero el recibimiento de los Tsukino fue aun más calido. Corrí hacia mis padres; fui abrazada y besada y después de que mis padres se cercioraron de que no había perdido peso y tenia buen aspecto, me soltaron para que mi hermano Sammy, me saludara. Este me dijo que Matt estaba afuera, montando a caballo, y que el nene dormía en casa, con Sara.

—Espera a que lo veas—sonrió.

Todos se dirigieron a Seiya, el extraño en medio de este grupo familiar. Lo presenté a mi familia, y estuve conciente de la evaluación de mi madre al observas con detenimiento su rostro. Había llamado antes por teléfono para anunciar que un amigo mío me llevaría a reunirme con mi familia. A pesar de las advertencias y amenazas del otro día, seguía siendo un bien amigo. Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Seiya me ayudó ya que no quería que me perdiera de lago tan importante para mí. Mi gratitud era enrome, pero frente a mi madre, solo mostré gratitud moderada.

—¿Cómo esta señora Tsukino?—Seiya le tendió la mano. Sonreí al ver como era rodeado por el calido entusiasmo de mi familia.

—Seiya, eres un santo por traer a Serena en medio de la peor huelga de la historia—mi padre le estrechó la mano varias veces. Mi madre, desdeñando algo tan formal como estrechar la mano, se alzó de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ay, espero que la cama que te hemos preparado sea de tu agrado—Sammy repitió el saludo, afirmando que un amigo míos era un amigo suyo también. Seiya me miraba con asombro. Yo vi con diversión que parecía algo desorientado. Mi madre le hizo varias preguntas y lo miró con agrado, y yo habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que mi madre le decía a Seiya.

La casa de mis padres estaba rodeada de campos cultivados con caña de azúcar, y un perro grande acudió corriendo para recibir a las nuevas visitas. Hubo otra bienvenida de Matt y Sara y, por fin, un momento de silencio cuando cargué a mi sobrino. Miré su rostro, conmovida, enmudecida. El sentirlo y olerlo me conmovieron como nunca antes me embargó emoción alguna. El pequeño me sonrió.

—¿A caso eso significa que le agrado, Sara?—Reí, pero al volverme, me percaté de que solo Seiya estaba presente. Me miraba con una expresión rara en los ojos.

—¿Cómo fue que tu y Haruka no tuvieron hijos?

—Viajábamos mucho. Haruka quería que Matt y yo estuviéramos a su lado cuando competía, así que fuimos unos nómadas. Estábamos esperando a que se retirara para empezar a tener una familia—el nene me tomó el dedo índice, como para hacer hincapié en lo que me perdido—siempre quise tener cuatro hijos.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Tengo veintisiete años. No creo poder hacerlo.

—Que vieja—se burló—no te rindas. Si tienes dos pares de gemelos resolverás tu problema.

—Que practico, pero no hay gemelos en mi familia.

—Encuentra a un hombre que si los tenga.

Alcé la vista. Seiya era un gemelo. Me sonreía, medio bromista, medio serio. Pero siempre parecía estar medio serio. Entonces recordé que yo no era su tipo de mujer. El deseaba una mujer serena, realizada, sin complicaciones. Solo era mi amigo, así que me dije que debía estar bromeando al respecto.

—Ah, pero no es una garantía. He oído que los gemelos, a veces, se saltan una generación.

—Suele suceder—dijo después de pensar un rato—seria un riesgo calculado.

—Bueno, ya he corrido riesgos calculados antes. El problema es donde buscar la solución de todas mis necesidades. Tendría que ser un hombre sobresaliente y amable, para ser el padre de mis hijos. No querría tener un mediocre. Tendría que ser… pues…

—Fértil—fue muy directo.

—Claro. Fértil y con antecedentes de gemelos en su familia. Y tendría que poder cantar a tono.

—¿Cantar?—parpadeó— ¿dijiste cantar?

Lo miré con ligera sorna.

—Bueno, yo no puedo cantar. Me refiero a cantar con afinación. No tengo oído y no tengo remedio tampoco. ¿Sabias que una madre sin oído musical les canta a sus hijos, es muy probable que estos tampoco tengan oído después?

Seiya confesó con gravedad que no lo sabía.

—Como verás, alguien tiene que cantarles a los niños… estos no pueden crecer sin canciones.

—Olvídalo. Quizá debas buscar en los círculos operísticos para hallar un tenor fértil…

—O un barítono—dije—la calidad de la voz no es importante, solo que sea afinada. Pero tendría que amarlo, claro, y viceversa; de lo contrario el trato no funcionaria… aun si es un trillizo con una voz como la de Pavarotti.

—Eres muy exigente.

—No mas que tu—le señalé con dulzura y malicia— ¿En donde hallarás a ese calido, estable y realizado y apasionado tapete que buscas?

—Tengo mas probabilidades de éxito que tú—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La mía no tiene que saber cantar.

Hubo varias ocasiones, sospechosamente, durante el fin de semana en que me hallaba a solas con Seiya. Por ejemplo, esa noche, después de cenar, todo, menos Sara y Sammy, fuimos a dar un paseo. En poco tiempo, Matt y mis padres se retrasaron; así, Seiya y yo solo tuvimos la compañía del perro en el paseo. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la distancia que nos separaba, en el cielo con sus estrellas. El perro se internó en el plantío de caña.

—Buster, ven… ¡Buster!—lo llamé.

—Quizá espera hallar una serpiente—comentó Seiya.

—¿Una serpiente?—dije elevando la voz y casi tropecé en el sendero. Seiya me atrapó antes de que cayera y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Los campos de caña están llenos de culebras. ¿No te gustan?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Pero las lagartijas son peores. Odio las lagartijas. Son esas aptitas…—Seiya guardó silencio. Me acarició la espalda con sus suaves manos y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo me aferraba a sus hombros. Seiya ladeó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme, la atracción entre ambos era tan potente como siempre. Si me besaba, yo no podría detenerme y mis padres no estaban muy lejos.

—¡No!—exclamé con mucha urgencia porque no quería negarme—suéltame.

—No temas—sus ojos brillaron—lo que oyes jadear es el perro.

—No quise decir… los otros están muy cerca y no quiero que tengan la idea equivocada acerca de nosotros…

—Acerca de que seamos amantes—fue directo—olvídalo. No queremos que tu madre yazca despierta toda la noche escuchando las duelas del piso crujir.

Caminamos algo distanciados y suspiré.

—Mamá, espero que no te hagas ideas acerca de Seiya y de mí—le dije antes del desayuno, a la mañana siguiente.

—Claro que no. Estoy segura de que no es así—sonrió mi mamá con sinceridad—solo es un amigo, tu lo dijiste; aunque creo que es tiempo de que pienses en tener algo mas. Te confundiste mucho después de la muerte de Haruka y como no quisiste que te ayudáramos, nos preguntamos si podrías resolver tus problemas. Pero tu tienes que solucionar ciertas cosas; como le acostumbrarte a que Matt compita en las carreras, y se que no es fácil.

—No sabes nada al respecto—suspiré.

—¿De veras?—preguntó mamá, mientras doraba tocino.

—Siempre supe que quizá correría y todavía… no lo puedo creer. Creo que solo cerré los ojos ante la posibilidad. ¡estaba tan segura de que seria contador! Solía imaginarlo en una oficina.

—Ah, si—asintió mi madre—para mi eras una costurera.

—¿Qué?—no pude evitar reírme.

—Solía imaginarte sentada frente a una maquina de cocer—miró por la ventana—cosiendo olanes en ropa. Supongo que los olanes eran importantes, pues simbolizaban una ocupación muy femenina. Eso me ayuda a dormir por las noches—suspiró—pero creo que siempre supe que correrías autos. Las madres somos criaturas raras.

—Peor nunca lo aparentaste—dije mientras la miraba con fijeza—nunca sentiste miedo acerca del peligro ni intentaste disuadirme.

—Lo intenté en mi interior. Pero tenia que aceptarlo. Ese era tu sueño, serena. Lo mejor para perder a alguien es quitarle sus sueños.

—Si, Seiya dijo eso una vez…

—¿De veras?—parecía complacida—pero ahora te puedo decir que fue un día feliz para mi cuando te retiraste.

No tuve valor para mencionarle el auto de James ni las practicas. Era mejor que durmiera tranquila. Puse la mesa mientras mi madre me hacia preguntas acerca de Seiya.

—No me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos mamá.

—¿Cuál, linda?—mi madre se volvió para mirar con aprobación a Seiya cuando este entró para desayunar.

—Ese—murmuré.

Después, todos comimos le desayuno y nos atareamos con los preparativos del bautizo. Cuando todo estuvo limpio, todo el mundo se ocupó en otras cosas y decidí dar un paseo por la propiedad junto con Seiya. Pensé que mi madre estaba haciendo todo para dejarnos solos y que tenía mucho éxito.

La brisa hizo mecerse la caña de azúcar y el cielo estaba muy azul.

—¡Que hermoso cielo!—comenté riendo.

—Mm...—Seiya lo observó—tengo un Par de jeans gastados de ese color.

—Que poético.

—Preciso—sonrió—te los mostraré algún día.

Seiya le arrojó un palo a Buster y el perro corrió por él.

—Eso me recuerda a mi hogar, cuando éramos niños—vi como Buster traía de regreso el palo—la propiedad de mis padres era muy parecida, solo que un poco mas grande porque mi papá era granjero. Había un riachuelo en donde nadábamos, una colina desde donde bajábamos con nuestros carritos; aprendimos a conducir los tractores antes de ser adolescentes.

—Tuviste mucho espacio en tu niñez. Te envidio.

—Tu debes haber tenido casas mucho más grandes que la mía.

—Quizá, pero vivíamos en apartamentos en la ciudad, aun cuando pasábamos algunos meses al año en una casa en el campo. Eso convenía al estilo de vida de mis padres.

—Supongo que jugabas en los parques. No debió de ser tan malo.

—Claro, los apartamentos siempre tenían un patio para los niños; recuerdo que en un edificio, estábamos en el piso numero veintiuno. Desde allí se veía un parque y yo quería ir a ese. Tenia un carrusel—adoptó una expresión soñadora—tenia muchos deseos de subir a ese carrusel.

—Ajá. Yo tenia razón el otro día, cuando me pareció que tenias ganas de subir al carrusel junto al río.

—Claro que no—protestó—solo te estaba dando tiempo para que te recuperaras del desmayo. De cualquier modo, logré que el chico del apartamento de abajo me prestara su bicicleta unas cuantas veces; aunque recorrí las calles durante horas, nunca pude hallar ese parque. Me atrevo a decir que estaba mucho mas lejos de lo que parecía, visto desde el piso veintiuno—sonrió.

—¿Qué edad tenias?

—seis años.

Seis años. Lo imaginé a su edad, subido en una bicicleta y decidido a encontrar el parque que había deseado desde su ventana. Si alguna vez Seiya hallaba a la mujer que deseaba, esta no podría escapar de él. Pero, ¿a caso una mujer deseada por Seiya pensaría en escapar? Me pregunté.

Durante la ceremonia, el pequeño empezó a llorar. Me pregunté si siempre seria la madrina y nunca madre. Se tomaron fotos, se abrieron los regalos y hubo una pequeña comida para festejar, junto con algunos amigos. Matt se fue con un amigo; irían a Sendai antes de volver a Tokio. Seiya y yo nos despedimos con muchos besos "hasta la próxima vez". Sonreí y me despedí de mi familia; al llegar al avión, estaba segura de haber ocultado con éxito la tristeza que me embargaba. Pero cuando despegamos y miré por la ventanilla los campos de caña, Seiya me dio un pañuelo sin hacer ningún comentario. Y, sin decir nada, me eché a llorar.

Quizá fue esa compresión tacita lo que hizo desaparecer la última barrera de reserva que yo tenia contra Seiya; quizá fue el efecto acumulativo de estar con él en el seno de mi amorosa familia. Y quizá fue simplemente el reconocer que no había anda que yo no pudiera decirle.

—La ultima vez que competí en las carreras—empecé a decir—tuve que salir de la competencia porque mi auto perdió una rueda. Pero supongo que eso lo sabes… está en el expediente. Una de mis ruedas se soltó y todos pensaron que tuve mala suerte—Seiya me miró y yo le expliqué con urgencia—me preguntaste como fue mi carrera, así que te lo estoy contando.

Al parecer no le apreció rara la respuesta tan tardada a una pregunta hecha hacia mucho, pues solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Dejé que pensaran eso—me aclaré la garganta—solo una rueda defectuosa y mala suerte. Pero, de hecho…

—De hecho, tu mente se puso en blanco—susurró Seiya—perdiste el control.

—No se que fue lo que pasó. Fue como si de pronto hubiera olvidado todos mis conocimientos, aun las habilidades mas elementales del conducir—me enjuagué el sudor que perlaba mi frente—el auto se patinó y fue a dar contar una barrera de contención. Claro, la barrera estaba diseñada para soportar el impacto y nadie se lastimó. La rueda salió volando por el aire y de todos modos nadie salió herido. Pero yo lo vi, Seiya… me quedé helada cuando vi que pasaba rozando a una niñita encaramada en los hombros de su padre. Al principio pensé que la había golpeado. Se llamaba Unuzaki y me dijo que le tocó el cabello al pasar. De haber pasado una fracción mas cerca, la habría matado—miré con fijeza el paisaje—Unuzaki tenia cinco años.

Me pregunté si él me diría que la rueda se habría soltado aun cuando yo no hubiera perdido el control, o que un padre debe ser idiota para subirse a un hijo en los hombros cerca de una barrera de contención. Me pregunté si trataría de buscar excusas, como yo lo intenté al principio. Pero, claro que no lo hizo. Así no era Seiya.

—¿Y no volviste a competir?

—Si no hubiera perdido el control, no me habría patinado en ese sitio y la rueda no se habría salido del auto—me encogí de hombros—a nadie se le ocurrió algo así. Siempre hay incidentes similares en las carreras, pero yo solo pensaba en que pude haber matado a Unuzaki. Debí forzarme a regresar al auto, pero no lo logré. Mentí y dije que me había lastimado el cuello. Pero los dolores de cabeza que vinieron después fueron reales. Era casi final de la temporada y cancelé todas mis carreras faltantes.

—Ya veo.

—Haruka y yo nos casamos unos meses después del accidente y no quiso que yo compitiera de nuevo. Dijo a la prensa que en un matrimonio no había cabida para dos corredores y yo me así de ese pretexto; lo creí porque me convenía creer eso. Incluso Haruka no supo que recibí con alegría esa justificación para retirarme. De esa manera, no tuve que reconocer que me aterraba conducir de nuevo—suspiré—después, vino Matt. Quise alejarlo de las carreras, es cierto, pero el me dio un pretexto legitimo para dar la espalda a todo aquello que me hacía sentir mal. Todos estos años he odiado a todos aquellos que están relacionados con el medio, me eh alejado de viejos amigos… en realidad me odiaba a mi misma, por dejar que mis fanáticos creyeran que yo era una especie de heroína al sacrificarme por mi esposo y su carrera, por no tener el coraje de reconocer que yo no podía seguir compitiendo porque estaba asustada—de pronto, me sentí cansada, como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima—dijiste que algún día te lo contaría todo—mi risa fue nerviosa.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Siempre me imaginé que me retiraría un día y que pondría mis trofeos en una vitrina. Eso me recordaría que fui buena y seria motivo de orgullo—Seiya me miró fijamente y yo le sonreí con tristeza—mis trofeos están en una caja, en casa, envueltos en papel—guardé silencio un momento y admiré el paisaje; a esta altura, los ríos parecían tranquilos y los estragos del hombre eran absorbidos por los colores de la naturaleza.

Desde aquí, parecía que las montañas eran lo bastante pequeñas para poder moverlas.

—El mes próximo conduciré el auto de James en la carrera—las palabras y la intención me intimidaron. Me reí, pero no logré ocultar mi temor—espero que lo apruebes. No querría dañar el contrato de Matt con Ensigns.

Seiya me tomó una mano, y la apretó con calidez, haciéndome sentir mejor. Luego se levantó y me besó con un gesto tierno y cortés que me quitó el aliento. Me miró de modo extraño, como si buscara las palabras correctas; pasaron unos momentos antes de que susurrara con voz ronca:

—Eres muy especial Serena Tsukino—dijo con un gran brillo en su mirada, provocando que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente—eres amorosa y compasiva, y tienes mucho coraje y… yo… —se detuvo y parpadeó con rapidez—te agradezco que me lo hayas contado.

No estuve segura de por qué esto me desilusionó. Tuve la vaga sensación de que Seiya quiso decirme otra cosa. O quizá eso era lo que yo deseaba. Tómalo con calma, serena, pensé; le sonreí a Seiya y me dije que tenía que apreciar lo que tenia cerca de mi misma. Habría podido ser su amante y todo habría terminado para entonces, al igual que cualquier oportunidad de tener una amistad duradera con él. Mi relación con Seiya era profunda, calida y duraría mucho; eso era algo que yo valoraba. Y si esa otra parte de mi ser, resucitada por Seiya, no estaba satisfecha, pues que lastima. La vida me ofrecía muchas cosas y no debía ser ambiciosa. Un regreso a la vez, me dije a mi misma. Un regreso a la vez.


	9. Chapter 9 Triunfo

_hola a todas! por fin terminé el capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, este capitulo lo dedico a mi amiga Mai, nena recuperate pronto y muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_espero sus reviews, ya que solo veo numeros... y nada de comentarios : (_

_sin mas por el momento, que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos estamos leyendo! xoxo_

* * *

__

**_Capitulo 9_**

Esperar en la línea de arranque de una carrera podía tomar veinte minutos y, a veces, más. Era un momento terrible de tensión mientras el cuerpo se preparaba para el esfuerzo que lo esperaba y la mente recordaba los riesgos. Yo había esperado muchas veces así, revisando en mi mente las debilidades y aciertos del auto durante la sesión de práctica, esperando la objetividad que siempre obtenía solo segundos antes del banderazo.

Miré con rapidez a los demás corredores, cuyos récords hacían juego con su fama; sonreí al pensar que la mía me había valido el tercer lugar. Para la antigua Serena Tsukino, el tercer lugar habría sido una humillación. La antigua Serena Tsukino habría apretado los dientes y jurado que borraría de los rostros de los competidores sus sonrisas maliciosas y machistas. Pero la antigua Serena Tsukino se había suavizado ahora.

Miré de lado, buscando el rostro de Seiya. Vi a Matt usando una gorra de Ensigns, y a Darién a su lado. Pero no a Seiya; veía las barreras y la gente cerca de ellas. Un hombre, con su hijo encaramado en los hombros. Sentí nauseas.

Se alzó la bandera de un minuto y apreté el volante con fuerza. En torno mío, los motores aumentaron las revoluciones. Me calmé y miré el auto que estaba en primer lugar; sentí la vieja envidia que me invadía cada vez que yo no estaba en primer lugar. Con la envidia, me inundó el deseo de rebasarlo. Sonreí al pensar que la antigua y competitiva Serena seguía viva. Vi el banderazo, solté el embrague, y los neumáticos rechinaron. Metí primera velocidad y busqué un hueco en la primera curva.

Los primeros autos lograron separarse de los cuatro autos siguientes. Me adapté al ritmo conocido y me quedé detrás de un Sierra. Pero el corredor era un veterano que evitó que lo rebasara. Esperé y fingí rebasarlo por le exterior; cuando el se movió para bloquearme, lo rebasé por dentro de la curva. Me sentía serena y tranquila. Solo tenia que concentrarme en la pista, en los corredores y en apaciguar mi miedo.

Llegué al séptimo lugar cuando un auto se salió de la competencia, pues uno de sus neumáticos explotó. Llegué en quinto lugar cuando uno de mis competidores mas machistas y cerrados usó sus frenos mucho antes, convencido de que yo no tendría el valor de no frenar en la curva. Pasé al cuarto lugar. Era la vuelta numero quince y faltaban diez mas. Mi tiempo era mucho mejor ahora.

Vuelta numero dieciocho. Otro competidor tuvo un accidente y se alzó la bandera del aceite, para advertir a los corredores que había aceite derramado en la pista. Estuve en el ápice de la curva mientras otro auto trataba de rebasarme por la parte interna. Lo que tanto temía ocurrió. El otro auto dio un golpecito en el alerón trasero y me hizo patinar.

Fue un momento de soledad, privado. Pero no tan solitario como la última vez en que mi Orebro dejó de funcionar. Sudé y mantuve el control, intentando detener el auto, recordando que la barrera estaba cerca y que otros autos podrían chocar contar ella. Lo logré, pero no me sentí triunfante ni temerosa. Todo era parte de la competencia y esta vez mi cerebro no me defraudó.

El triunfo vino después. Perdí mucho tiempo y por eso llegué en séptimo lugar.

—Mala suerte—comentó Harry.

—Siento el daño al alerón—me disculpé.

—Todo es parte del juego. No fue tu culpa, linda—james fue filosófico—pero es una lastima, pues tuviste todas las de ganar hasta el incidente.

—Mala suerte, serena—se lamentaron otros.

—Estuvo bien—me consoló Matt, palmeándome la espalda.

—Habrías podido ganar si no te hubieras patinado—afirmó Darién.

Pero ninguno de ellos supo que gané solo por estar aquí, solo por terminar la carrera. Con impaciencia, busqué a la única persona que lo sabia. Un reportero me tomó unas fotos y por fin vi a Seiya. Los ojos de el brillaban y yo reí y lloré al mismo tiempo; me acerqué a él, apartando a la gente que nos separaba. Me abrazó con fuerza y lo sentí temblar. Seiya… temblaba. Lo abracé con más fuerza.

—Estaba muerta de miedo al principio—susurré en su camisa.

—Lo sé—su voz era ronca, temblorosa.

—Al final mis tiempos fueron muy malos.

—Casi estabas parada en medio de la pista.

—Solo llegué en séptimo lugar. Yo, Serena Tsukino, en séptimo lugar.

Seiya me miró a los ojos y me sentí arder ante la intensidad de su admiración.

—Eres toda una mujer—sus ojos me sonrieron y me hicieron sentir una triunfadora—felicitaciones bombón.

—¿Qué no vas a besarme?—reí, deleitada—todos los corredores reciben un beso después de la carrera—él se inclinó; le eché los brazos al cuello y nuestras bocas estuvieron muy cerca cuando alguien tiró de mi.

—Mala suerte—gritó Kelvin dándome la vuelta—pero sigues tomando las curvas como cualquier hombre.

El halago machista me hizo sonreír, pero deseé que Kelvin se fuera al demonio. Seiya empezó a hablar con Darién y luego se fue. El día de júbilo, de pronto, terminó con una nota triste.

Me fui al taller con Harry y James para definir los detalles que debían corregirse par ala próxima carrera. Por fin, fui a casa a cambiarme. Darién me había invitado a cenar. Mientras me vestía, me miré al espejo e hice una mueca, ya que yo esperaba terminar el día con una celebración junto a Seiya.

Pero este no sugirió nada por le estilo y Matt tenia una cita con Mina. Quizá Seiya también tenía una cita; fantástico, pensé, deprimida.

En la casa de Darién me encontré con una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar mi regreso a las carreras. Había varios corredores con sus parejas; Harry, James y sus esposas, Matt y Mina. Hubo un pastel en forma de auto, algunos de mis trofeos traídos por Matt, unas flores de mis padres con una tarjeta que decía: "felicitaciones. ¿Por qué no pudiste ser costurera?"

Y Seiya estaba allí. Lo miré y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Pero antes de poder llegar a su lado, Harry me tomó del brazo para resolver una discusión acerca de una de mis carreras anteriores. Protesté que era una fiesta y que sus esposas no estaban interesadas en esos tecnicismos; el comentario fue acogido con grandes risas. La conversación se centró en autos y en las carreras, y yo no logré escapar. Se habló de fallas de motor, de filtros de aceite, de las cualidades de los diferentes autodromos.

Escapar. Pensé en la palabra mientras comentaba mi pasado y bebía champagne. Estaba con gente que hablaba mi mismo idioma, y pensaba en escapar. Eso jamás se me habría ocurrido en le pasado.

Me pidieron que describiera mis triunfos y así lo hice; luego me pidieron que hablara de Haruka y lo hice con igual calma. Alguien preguntó cuáles eran mis planes para el futuro.

—Creo que mandaré hace runa vitrina para mis trofeos—sonreí mientras tomaba uno de los trofeos sin brillo.

Quería hablar con Seiya, pero hablé con todos menos con él. Una hora después, lo vi alejarse; lo alcancé en el jardín, en donde estaba sentado en un muro bajo de piedra. El aire estaba muy perfumado por las flores. Seiya me vio acercarme y sentarme, con una copa de champagne en las manos. Ahora que estaba sola con él, no sabía por donde empezar.

—He intentado estar a solas contigo toda la noche—comenté de pronto.

—¿Por qué?—Seiya me miró con intensidad.

—Para decirte… —me detuve a tiempo. Las palabras fueron espontáneas. "para decirte que te amo". Para decirle que yo intuía que también el me amaba; pero, al llegar a ese punto, descubrí que no era tan atrevida como antes y que no estaba preparada a arriesgarme sin un poco de aliento. Un regreso a la vez, pensé. Bebí otro sorbo de champagne y le sonreí.

—Para decirte que te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho—Seiya sonrió—quizá nunca habría llegado a este día sin ti, Seiya. Si no me hubieras aguijoneado y hecho que me enfrentara a la verdad y que pensara en lo que hacia, tal vez nunca habría reunido el valor de regresar.

—Claro que si. Matt habría empezado a competir algún día.

—Pude haberlo perdido—negué con la cabeza—lo que necesitaba era tu brusca sinceridad.

— ¿De veras?—rió él.

—Bueno, confieso que entonces no me agradó mucho. No siempre nos gusta lo que es bueno para nosotros. Habría preferido palabras bonitas, pero no las necesitaba en ese tiempo. ¿Tienes algunas para mi, ahora, Seiya?

Seiya observó detenidamente mi rostro, la copa y el jardín de Darién.

—No creo poder cambiar tan rápido—murmuró; se dirigió a mi como si fuera a añadir algo mas, pero en es momento kelvin salió con una botella de champagne.

—Querida Serena—me llamó—te he estado buscando.

—Aquí vienen tus palabras bonitas, bombón—se burló Seiya.

Kelvin me tomó para empezar a bailar y me di cuenta que Seiya nos observaba. La siguiente vez que miré en su dirección, ya no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la casa. Parecía que se había evaporado. Recobré la confianza en mi misma y la fiesta prosiguió, pero Seiya se había marchado. Una hora mas tarde, me dirigí a su casa.

Ya no había escaleras en la fachada y el patio estaba limpio y transformado en una entrada empedrada con macetas de rosales. Llamé a la puerta y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Si me preguntaba porque estaba aquí, ¿Qué contestaría? ¿Qué estar sin el no me parecía una buena celebración? ¿Que hoy empezaba a correr riesgos y este era uno de ellos? ¿Qué lo amaba? Cuando la puerta se abrió perdí el valor.

_Pvo Seiya_

Al abrir la puerta, miré con fijeza a serena. No había invitados con ella. Estaba solo ella. Las posibilidades se ordenaron en mi mente, de modo tentador.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bombón?—pregunté con mas aspereza de la que quise.

Pude ver la duda asomar en su rostro; sus ojos azules brillaron con seriedad, ternura, compasión y ese toque de ansiedad que siempre me conmovía. Me costó un trabajo inmenso no abrazarla.

—Te fuiste sin bailar conmigo—parecía una niña molesta. Serena rió y observó todas las renovaciones e hizo comentarios sobre la decoración. Se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba perfecto. Pareció abstraerse unos segundos, pero se dirigió al minicomponente.

—Lo que necesitamos es música para bailar—puso un CD y empezó a girar con una sonrisa.

—Estas borracha—dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Borracha? ¿Con dos copas de champagne?—alzó los brazos en mi dirección. Toda una fantasía, pensé.

—Me parece que fue una caja de botellas. Espero que hayas venido en taxi—me dirigí a al cocina. El afecto y la generosidad de serena me conmovían de varias maneras—haré un poco de café.

Me siguió con furia mientras yo encendía la cafetera. Me pregunté que seria lo que herviría primero.

—No quiero tu maldito café. Maldito seas, Seiya… ¿Cómo te atreves a irte de la fiesta cuando sabes que no hay otra cosa que desee más que a ti… porque eres el único que sabe lo mucho que significó esa carrera para mi? ¡Ni siquiera bebiste una copa en mi honor!

—El motivo es que mañana voy a volar en un avión.

—Una copa no te habría hecho daño—me regañó— ¿Se trata de otro viaje de negocios?

Le dije que iría a visitar unas curtidoras de piel en Okayama, y que luego iría a Okinawa y que me quedaría fuera dos días.

Serena no se sentó, aun cuando la invité a hacerlo. Tocaba los objetos de la cocina, como una niña que intenta hacer acopio de valor para confesar algo. Repentinamente, me miró a los ojos recibiendo una gran conmoción.

—Pudiste bailar conmigo. De seguro el baile antes de un vuelo no se considera como algo peligroso.

—Depende. No estaba de humor—reí.

— ¿No estabas de humor? ¿Qué pasó? En el autodromo estuviste… quiero decir, te sentía cerca de mi, creí que lo entendías. Quería celebrar contigo, Seiya; quería decirte lo que sentí y compartir contigo el sentimiento de estar viva de nuevo ¿y que recibo de ti? ¡Café! Que estúpida fui al pensar que tenias algo de sensibilidad, pero veo que eres tan sensible como… un tanque de guerra.

Su forma tan dura de hablarme, me hizo reaccionar.

—No sabes lo sensible que estoy ahora—la tomé de la muñeca y la detuve cuando se dirigía a la puerta; al darle la vuelta para mirarla de frente, me maldije al ver que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Eso también me conmovió. Debía enfrentarlo: todo lo referente a Serena removía muchos sentimientos dentro de mí. Suspiré. —hoy estuviste magnifica. Te observaba con los binoculares cuando patinaste—cerré los ojos al recordar ese miedo aterrador e incomparable—pensé que entendía tus pesadillas y supe que clase de miedo sentías por Matt. Pero cuando volviste a la pista, me pude imaginar el valor que fue necesario para que lo hicieras.

—No sabes lo bien que me siento, Seiya. Fue… maravillosos—serena empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina, mientras yo la observaba con una sonrisa; su vestido era azul como sus ojos y la falda se levantó, revelando sus hermosas piernas—nadie mas lo sabia y estaba harta de que todos me consolaran por perder, cuando en realidad gané. Tu eres la única persona que lo sabia y por eso tenía que verte; solo contigo puedo celebrar—sus ojos brillaron y se acercó para abrazarme—gracias Seiya—me besó con jubilo. Dios mío, pensé y me quede petrificado. Serena me miró, jadeaba un poco y tenía la boca entreabierta. Volvió a besarme, como una chica que intenta dar un primer beso, pero eso fue una conmoción para mí. Serena lamió mi labio inferior y deslizó la lengua con delicadeza en el interior cuando sintió que abría la boca.

La tomé de los brazos para alejarla un poco.

—Serena… ¿a caso me estas seduciendo?

—Si—sonrió— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Estas muy emocionada. Te llevaré a casa antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. ¿Sabia alguien que vendrías aquí?

— ¿De veras te preocupa el " que dirán" Seiya querido?—sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

—Tú puedes preocuparte mañana.

—Ambos somos adultos sin compromisos—dijo y desabrochó el primer botón de mi camisa—y ya ni siquiera eres mi jefe, así que no es algo escandaloso, ¿verdad? Que camisa tan elegante—comentó al acariciar la tela sobre el pecho—me alegro de haber reformado tu mal gusto por la ropa.

La tomé de las manos pero ella empezó a reír al inclinarse sobre mi, haciéndome jadear con fuerza.

—Claro—me lanzó una mirada que habría podido derretir acero—quizá tu no me desees.

La aparté con seriedad.

—Te deseé la primera vez que me besaste en aquel carrusel—hablé con aspereza—y te he deseado desde entonces, como bien lo sabes.

Miré su rostro ruborizado y alegre. Todas las cosas que al conformaban se reflejaban en sus ojos: la reserva bajo la pasión, la promesa de enojo bajo la profunda compasión, la ligera ansiedad bajo la seguridad renovada. Era un pozo emocional sin fondo, pero, cuando lo deseaba, tenía la precisión y la frialdad de un piloto profesional. Un hombre quizá no podría saber todo lo que Serena era en toda una vida de conocerla.

—Debería llevarte a casa—gruñí al oír la falta de decisión en mi voz. Sin querer, aflojé las manos y ella se echó a mis brazos; estaba perfumada, suave y deseosa. Pude sentir que su cabello era suave como la seda, al apoyar mi mejilla sobre su cabeza. Maldita sea, sabia cual era mi lugar en su vida. Como ella dijo, no me necesitaba mientras se encontraba de nuevo a si misma. Y tan pronto como tuviera éxito, la perdería poco a poco. Pensé que esto era irónico. Serena estaba en mi casa por motivos erróneos y yo debía aclarárselo. Me aparté par hablarle con sinceridad; pero serena me sonrió y la besé en vez de discutir. Ella se movió contar mi pecho y los contornos de su hermoso cuerpo fluyeron bajo mis dedos. Con un esfuerzo heroico, le di una última oportunidad de echarse para atrás.

—Me odiarás por la mañana—la previne.

—No, no lo haré—me abrazó con fuerza—te amaré por la mañana.

Te amaré; las palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Esta borracha, recordé, borracha de champagne y alegría.

—No se que es lo que dices—la levante en brazos—y que dios me ayude, pero no me importa.

_Pvo serena_

Me llevó a la cama, y me sorprendió. Ya sabía que había profundidades en Seiya que no se mostraban en público, ya sabia que tenia la capacidad de sorprenderme, pero me dejó atónita, de todas maneras. Su poder y pasión se acoplaban a mi ternura, su fuerza a la delicadeza de mis caricias. Me tendría abrazada, sobrecogida por su enrome poder muscular y al minuto siguiente suspiraría de ansiedad ante el roce de un solo dedo.

Casi le confesé docenas de veces mi amor, pero en vez de eso, se lo demostré; lo amé con ternura y pasión, respondiendo sin reserva a sus caricias, atendiendo sus necesidades. Sabía que el también me amaba. Había sido amada antes y ya sabia lo que era. Eso se reflejaba en al forma en que me abrazaba y satisfacía; no tuvo que decirme "te amo" las palabras salían sobrando.

—¡Eres un hombre tan hermoso!—susurré y lo recorrí con las manos. Seiya rezongó ante el adjetivo y me hizo yacer debajo para que sintiera todo su cuerpo.

—La belleza solo es tuya—murmuró y me acarició un seno. Lo observó como si fuera una obra de arte y eso me causó una gran excitación.

—El día en el parque—gemí cuando sentí que Seiya lo frotaba con su pulgar—cuando sacaste las llaves… ¿tu?...

—No, no hice nada—sonrió de modo provocador y sensual—pero estuve tentado a ver—me acarició los senos del modo que me hacía suspirara mas—pero decidí que si te tocaba, querría que estuvieras conciente y así como estas ahora.

Sentí una ligera incomodidad, pero desapareció cuando Seiya me excitó con sus caricias, quitándome el aliento. Se deslizó hacia abajo y besó mis senos, gimiendo cuando el placer me atravesó.

—Todavía no—sus ojos brillaron a al tenue luz de la lámpara y Seiya se bajó un poco, abrazándome y besando mi pálida piel al hacerlo; se bajó más y estuvo mas cerca, lo cual me pareció adecuado siendo él un hombre tan ambiguo—todavía no—susurró de nuevo; gemí su nombre y el momento llegó—¿bombón?

—Si—lo miré con fijeza a los ojos; exclamé, maravillada, cuando me llenó; vi su placer y le deje ver mi propio deleite. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos antes de que la mecha encendida llegara al límite. La noche se incendió y exhalé un gemido; apenas oí mi voz cuando un tren pasó, llenando el cuarto con su estruendo y su ritmo, estremeciéndome.

Después, me quedé en el regazo de Seiya, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Sonreí y no pude evitar bostezar.

—Amo el sonido de los trenes—susurré—te amo, Seiya.


	10. Chapter 10 Sorpresas inseperadas

_hola a todas! perdon por tatrdar tanto en la actualizacion, pero es que este inicio de año me agarrró un poco enferma. pero ya estoy de regreso! jeje_

_espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus reviews!_

_que toda la buena vibra llene sus vidas!_

_nos estamos leyendo! xoxo  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo 10_**

Desperté muy temprano. Me estiré y bostecé, mientras miraba las vigas del techo. Entonces, me senté con rapidez y observé la almohada vacía a mi lado. Con una sonrisa, la acaricié. Seiya debía estar en el baño. Fui a la ventana y miré el patio. Allí estaban los rosales que escogimos juntos y tres macetas con tierra preparada. Dejé de sonreír, sintiéndome algo incomoda sin saber el motivo de ello. Era ago que no podía definir. Repentinamente, Seiya me abrazó por detrás, con fuerza. Estaba desnuda y mi sistema nervioso me lo recordó.

—Buenos días—susurró Seiya en mi cuello.

—Hola—balbuceé.

—Estás sonrojada—comentó.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué vas a plantar en las macetas?

Seiya rió ante el cambio de tema y pude sentir las vibraciones en mi columna. El también estaba desnudo.

—Creo que mas rosas; me gustaría que me dieras un consejo al respecto.

Lo miré de frente y todo mi cuerpo se deleitó al hacerlo.

—¿Ahora?—sonreí y le eché los brazos al cuello.

—Supongo que podríamos hablar de eso—murmuró y retrocedió hacia la cama. Lancé un agudo gemido cuando Seiya me metió el pie, haciéndome caer sobre él, en la cama—quiero unas rosas grandes y rojas—dijo muy serio.

—Parece ser algo indecente—reí.

—No hay tal cosa como una rosa indecente—me observó con calidez y diversión—de nuevo estas ruborizada ¿recuerdas lo de anoche?

—No. Estoy pensando en esta mañana.

—bien. Esta mañana será hermosa.

—Anoche fue hermoso.

—Esta mañana será mejor.

—es imposible.

—No puedo resistir un reto—gruñó mientras me miraba con intensidad con los ojos entrecerrados; me levantó sobre su cuerpo y me mantuvo allí por un momento, anticipando las delicias de la mañana; sonrió al ver como abrí mas los ojos cuando me dejó apreciar, poco a poco todo lo que ofrecería.

La luz del amanecer dio un matiz rosado a las mantas revueltas. Seiya se sentó en las almohadas y yo apoyé mi rostro sobre él, contenta.

—Pensé que estabas loco por comprar una casa cerca de las vías de un tren—murmuré—pero creo que me agrada el sonido de los trenes.

—Eso dijiste anoche—rió él con suavidad.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso?—dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Conozco bien los horarios. Anoche no pasó ningún tren.

—¡Claro que si! Anoche cuando nosotros… bueno… mientras que… creo que era un tren de carga. Iba muy rápido y parecía no terminar de pasar nunca. Pasó otro esta mañana, hace poco tiempo, mientras nosotros estábamos… pues… —abrí mucho los ojos, mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de mis cabellos— ¡OH!

—¡Un tren de carga que no dejaba de pasar nunca! ¿También viste estrellas, bombón?—empezó a reír esquivando la almohada que le arrojé.

Me abrazó acariciándome el cabello; por un momento pensé que diría algo más, pero no fue así; mientras en mi interior me dije que no había prisa por decirnos todo lo que deseábamos. Así que sonreí.

—Tenías razón. Tres años es mucho tiempo—no lo oí contestar pero sentí cono se tensaba un poco; supe que Seiya sabía a que hacia referencia. Esperé un poco, desilusionada porque él no tuviera anda que comentar a cambio.

Esa vaga sensación de incomodidad retornó, pero esta vez supe cual era la causa. Seiya no me había dicho que me amaba y yo si. En un intento por tranquilizarme, me recordé que yo era una mujer madura y que no debía dar tanta importancia a las palabras. Sabia lo que era ser amada y lo estaba sintiendo. Le sonreí.

— ¿De veras me demandarías si condujera con Kelvin?

—Si, pero no me alegraría hacerlo.

—Eso hace toda la diferencia—hice una mueca—¿Estas seguro de que no te molestó eso porque estabas celoso?

—No—me miró a los ojos—no, no estoy seguro. Pero no te aconsejaría que me molestaras al conducir con kelvin.

—Eres muy duro—estaba algo irritada aunque la cuestión ya no era importante—además, ya no tengo intenciones de volver a competir.

— ¿Te retiras?—me observó con seriedad.

—Tenía que concluir mi profesión de modo adecuado con una última carrera. Pero ahora limpiare mis trofeos y los colocare en una vitrina, en le sito que les corresponde.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

—Ya no tengo las cualidades necesarias. Empiezo a preguntarme si alguna vez las tuve.

—Cientos de personas no estarían de acuerdo contigo—rezongó.

—Un psicólogo norteamericano estudió la personalidad de los conductores profesionales. Cuando yo era joven, creí que encajaba en la descripción de egoísmo y pocos instintos de querer y ser querido. Ahora a cambiado. Necesito ser amada y amar…—dudé en continuar. Considerando las circunstancias, eso equivalía a una nueva declaración, esperé que él entendiera la indirecta. Como no fue así, concluí con rapidez y aprensión—de cualquier forma, el criar a Matt, parece que ah hecho surgir en mi una faceta que no es compatible con las carreras. Ya no puedo ser desapegada al conducir. Así que ayer fue mi última competencia.

— ¿Qué harás?—quiso saber Seiya.

¿A caso fui tan ingenua para esperar que ahora estuviéramos hablando de "nosotros" y no de "tu"? ¿A caso interpreté mal la situación? Pero todavía me sentía radiante, en cuerpo y alma, por el amor otorgado por Seiya.

—Todavía no lo decido. Una de las revistas de autos me ha pedido que escriba una columna, también me han invitado a hacer películas para que haya seguridad en los autos—con una presión en el pecho que amenazaba ahogarme, hablé rápidamente, tratando de aparentar indiferencia— ¿Te importa si me baño?

Me metí a la regadera, bañándome lo más rápido posible, una vez afuera, me puse nuevamente el vestido azul y recorrí la casa mientras Seiya se duchaba. Las renovaciones estaban completadas y el resultado era masculino, discreto y de muy buen gusto. Me pregunté como un hombre que vestía tan mal pudo escoger tantos colores y telas que daban un aspecto atractivo y acogedor al mismo tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana para asomarme y tropecé con una maleta. Me percaté de que había más maletas. En las asas había etiquetas con nombre tachados y anotaciones: "Tokio", "Sydney", "Chicago", "Munich" ¿Quién mencionó "Munich" últimamente? Me percaté de que una de ellas estaba abierta y levanté la tapa. Estaba llena de ropa para hombre, doblada, pero aprecia que algunos elementos habían sido sustraídos. Había una camisa de gala en la parte de arriba. Pensé que era la que habíamos comprado juntos, pero la etiqueta era distinta. Debajo había chaquetas, un tarje gris parecido al que compramos juntos, camisas impecables y elegantes, varias corbatas de seda. Todo era de calidad, caro. Todo era de buen gusto. Además todo era de la talla de Seiya. Revisé las etiquetas de las maletas y lo entendí todo para cuando Seiya apareció en la puerta. Este solo miró la maleta abierta y comentó con sequedad:

—Ah.

—¿Y me diste muchas pistas verdad?—dije muy molesta—al principio insinuaste que podía haber una muy buena explicación para tu ropa de mal gusto. Me dijiste, cuando vine aquí la primera vez, que usabas tus cosas viejas que estuvieron almacenadas mientras trabajaste en le extranjero. Y Darién comentó que tu ropa había aparecido en Munich, pero tu replicaste que eran los efectos de la anestesia.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía apenado. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Su cabello estaba mojado por el baño y solo vestía una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—Cuando regresé a casa, perdí parte de mi equipaje; todos mis tarjes, mis camisas, mi ropa de deporte… de hecho, todo.

—Salvo tus zapatos, tus jeans y tus pañuelos bordados—añadí con acidez—hiciste ejercicio en todo este tiempo, y por eso tu ropa vieja y gastad ya no te quedó.

—Cuando compré eso no tenia dinero—explicó.

—Y nada de buen gusto.

—Lo confieso.

—Debes ser muy avaro Seiya Kou—dije en un tono que dejaba claro mi enfado—debiste comprar ropa nueva al legar aquí.

—No tuve tiempo—se encogió de hombros—y como te dije, la ropa no me importa mucho. Como tenía mis cosas viejas aquí, las usé pensando que mi equipaje seria hallado algún día.

—Y claro que fue así, pero me pediste que te acompañara a las tiendas y dejaste que te convenciera de que te compraras ropa igualita a la que tienes—recordé su conducta en la tienda, fingiendo interesarse en ropa de mal gusto, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—De veras creí que algún día te darías cuenta—sonrió—además te lo pensaba decir.

—¿decirme que? ¿Qué en verdad tienes un magnifico gusto para elegir tu ropa, como sucede con la decoración de una casa? ¿Qué no necesitabas de mi ayuda en absoluto, sino que solo te divertiste al ponerme en ridículo? Supongo que también eres un experto en rosas… ¿a caso te reíste al ver que tomé en serio el asunto de tus malditos rosales?

—No fue como dices… todo empezó como una broma… cuando empezaste a cepillarme la chaqueta me gustó, así que…

— Me dejaste creer que solo eras un gorila inútil sin ningún gusto—me encontraba iracunda—espero te hayas divertido cada vez que yo miraba con desagrado y burla tus corbatas y tarjes horribles…

—No, no me divertí—pero su boca se torció en una sonrisa disimulada, en ese instante, vi todo rojo.

—¡Maldito!—grité alejándome—¿Como te atreves a divertirte a mis costillas? Ahora deseo que te hubieras comprado ese traje café, habrías tenido que usarlo y eso te habría dado tu merecido.

Corrí al dormitorio; no miré la cama deshecha y me puse mis zapatos. Al bajar las escaleras, el me tomó del brazo.

—Bombón… espera… esto es ridículo, no tiene importancia.

Tomé mi bolso del recibidor, en donde lo había dejado en la euforia de querer hacer el amor, segura de que Seiya me amaba. Pero no era así. Ahora sabia por que me sentía incomoda. Seiya decía lo que pensaba y sentía. Si me amara, me lo habría dicho sin rodeos. La verdad, toda la verdad y solo la verdad… noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces. El uno por ciento, no decía nada. Era un amante tierno y decente y los amantes tiernos y decentes no dicen "no te amo". A veces, el no comentar nada es mejor que decir la verdad, dijo Seiya una vez. Yo si le dije que lo amaba y él no hizo ningún comentario.

Furiosa, me enjuagué las lágrimas. Nome amaba y tampoco me necesitaba. Ni siquiera para ayudarlo con su horrible ropa. Me sentía muy estúpida por pensar así, pero lo que pasaba era que estaba profundamente herida.

—maldito seas, Seiya—exclamé cuando me alcanzó, tomándome de la muñeca. La piel de Seiya estaba húmeda y perfumada. Sentí una cuchillada en el pecho.

—Suéltame. Deseo… no haber venido anoche.

—Te señalé que podrías arrepentirte por la mañana—se tensó.

—Pues así es—me encontraba muy herida. Estuve tan segura de su amor, que al descubrir sufraza, fue la rabia lo que me animó a hablar—supongo que fue un reto para ti Seiya. No te gustan las cosas fáciles… te metiste por la fuerza en Ensigns y disfrutaste de la batalla con el consejo para realizar los cambios. Quizá nunca hubieras patrocinado a Matt si yo no te hubiera puesto obstáculos. Y si te hubiera aceptado al primera invitación a cenar, ya no te habrías molestado con llamar otra vez. Pero nunca pudiste resistir las prohibiciones, ni dejar de abrir puertas que decían "no entrar" siempre quisiste jugar en el parque al que no podías llegar.

—Para ser un hombre con una sola misión, pasé por alto varias oportunidades ¿no crees? Con muy poca persuasión, habría podido tenerte aquí una noche ¿lo recuerdas?

Me sonrojé al recordar aquel episodio.

—Fue mucho más efectivo no aprovechar la situación. Esperaste y me hiciste creer que te podía ayudar con tu ropa, porque sabes queme gusta sentir que la gente me necesita. ¿Maldito seas?—grité la ver que Seiya intentaba protestar—al final, yo tuve que convencerte a ti. Bueno, ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora que se que todo no fue mas que un reto para ti?

—¿Y que es lo que yo fui para ti?—gruñó—¿Un hombre disponible con quien ir a la cama una vez que volviste a descubrir tu libido? ¿A caso Kelvin se quedó dormido por beber tanto?

Ante lo hiriente de su comentario, lo abofeteé; Seiya no pudo esquivar esta vez mi mano que cruzó su rostro con fuerza. Horrorizada, corrí a la puerta, pero él fue más rápido. Llegó antes y me tomó en brazos.

—Bombón, olvida lo que dije—parecía disgustado consigo mismo— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar de esto con calma?

— ¿De que tenemos que hablar?

—Del futuro. De lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Hacer?—mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Anoche no sabías lo que hacías, pero esta mañana…—se detuvo y percibí inseguridad. Era algo raro en Seiya y la impresión desapareció bajo una de sus miradas académicas que tanto odiaba—lo que quiero decir es que, tengamos lo que tengamos entre nosotros, vale la pena darle un seguimiento.

—Ah, ¿De veras?—me tensé ante la superficialidad con la que hablaba.

—Nuestros motivos no fueron los adecuados, pero tienes que reconocer que somos compatibles—eso lo dijo con mucha confianza, casi con presunción.

—¿Y cuales son tus conclusiones, Seiya?—lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

—Tienes todo el romance de un saco de arena mojado—le espeté—hablas de "compatibilidad" y de "dar un seguimiento" a nuestro amor, como si fuera uno de los malditos informes de tu compañía ¡compatibilidad! Anoche te dije que te amaba.

—Anoche amabas a todo el mundo—comentó con sequedad—no te preocupes, no te recordaré eso si te mudas aquí.

—No, gracias, Seiya. Tuviste razón la primera vez. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—No…—empezó a decir cuando me giré para abrir la puerta—no…— pero pareció quedarse sin palabras de nuevo. Me abrazó con dureza y me besó con cierta torpeza; por primera vez hizo uso de su increíble fuerza física para retenerme. Eso me sorprendió más de lo que me asustó; pero me soltó cuando empecé a gemir en son de protesta. Mientras abría la puerta recordé que Seiya me prometió que seria una mañana hermosa. Afuera, lo miré con enojo por última vez.

—Solo una cosa es buena de todo esto… ahora puedes quemar tus horribles corbatas.

Sin esperar replica de su parte, subí a mi auto, sin mirar atrás.


	11. Chapter 11 Verdadero amor

_hola a todas! perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, y antes de inciar con el siguente capitulo quiero decirles que... este es el capitulo final!_

_perdon por terminarla tan precipitadamente, pero pues, todavia tengo algunos fic´s sin concluir y para serles sincera, este fic solo estaba contemplado de aproxiamadamente, 5 capitulos._

_gracias a todas las lectoras anonimas, y a aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review, de verdad muchas gracias!_

_y ahora si pasemos al final de esta su historia, nuevamente muchas gracias! espero no decepcionarlas!_

_nos estamos leyendo!_

_que toda la buena vibra llene siempre sus vidas! xoxo  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11_**

Era temprano cuando llegó a casa. Matt tomaba el desayuno en la cocina y me avergoncé. Como ejemplo, era un fracaso para Matt.

—¿Y que horas son estas de llegar?—imitó mi voz—esto es imperdonable. Te quedarás en casa durante una semana, chica.

Me reí y me mordí el labio.

—Perdón ¿Te preocupaste?

— ¿Preocupado?—Matt alzó la voz un poco y sonrió—No. Me quedé en la fiesta y no te extrañé hasta mucho después. Darién dijo que estabas con Seiya.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

Matt se encogió de hombros con torpeza.

—A papá no le importaría, Serena. No querría que estuvieras sola.

—¿Y tú, Matt?

—Bueno… dame tiempo—sonreí ante su dificultad para sincerarse. Quizá Matt quería irse cuanto antes del nido, pero no quería que el nido cambiara. Matt me miró con fijeza y me percaté de que me veía como a una mujer y no como la figura materna que daba por sentado. Yo dejé de verlo como a un niño y a él también le costaba trabajo verla como una mujer libre. Todo era parte del patrón.

—Tendrás todo el tiempo que desees—le comenté con sequedad—las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Me pregunté al ponerme la ropa de trabajo en el taller de Harry ¿mantener solo una relación profesional de Seiya? No podíamos ser amigos de nuevo. El ser amantes impedía esa posibilidad. Sentí una pena profunda por la perdida de esa amistad… y todo para nada, puesto que no podía aceptar la invitación de Seiya. No podía tener una aventura con él. Había ciertos requisitos para ser una amante despreocupada, al igual que para ser un corredor de autos, y yo no los tenía.

Finales de octubre. Acepté la oferta de escribir una columna para la revista de autos, dirigida a las lectoras. Empecé a usar nuevamente la computadora y escribía por las noches, mientras arreglaba autos por las mañanas. Matt estudiaba, corría y posaba para las fotos publicitarias de Ensigns. La pierna de James sanó, hubo mas fotos de mi pequeño sobrino y mis rosas mostraban los últimos capullos floreciendo. Mientras limpiaba y colocaba mis trofeos en una vitrina, pensé con ironía que ahora que mi pasado estaba en orden, lo que me daba problemas era el futuro.

Seiya no volvió a ir a la casa. Me enteraba de lo que hacia por medio de Matt y Darién; estos se sorprendieron al ver que nuestra amistad terminó. Me dijeron que Seiya viajaba mucho en la avioneta, pues ya era seguro que compraría una curtidora y además buscaba otras propiedades en provincia para Ensigns. Yo siempre averiguaba, de modo sutil, si Seiya había regresado sano y salvo de sus vuelos. Pero sabía que Seiya era indestructible y en realidad nunca temí que fuera a tener un accidente. Así que, una mañana, cuando Darién me llamó al taller para avisarme que la avioneta de Seiya estaba retrasada, pensé que había escuchado mal.

—Pensé que querrías saberlo, querida—me explicó Darién.

La noticia me impresionó tanto que tuve que sentarme.

—¿Cuánto retraso tiene?

—Dos horas, en su ultima llamada por radio dijo que tenia problemas con el motor y que perdía altura por la región montañosa cerca de la frontera. En la selva tropical—añadió Darién, reacio—pero les dio su posición, así que…

Recordé haber volado sobre la selva con Seiya. Recordé haber pensado que cualquier cosa podría estar en el suelo sin que fuera vista desde las alturas. Ay, no; luché contra las imágenes que invadieron mi mente. No Seiya.

—Un avión ya fue a buscarlo.

— Es un buen piloto—susurré por la tensión—podría ser una avería menor. Quizá se estrelló. Estará bien.

—Claro que estará bien—afirmó Darién—ya hablé con Rei y Nicholas, sus padres… solo tenemos que esperar.

Llamé a Matt para darle la noticia y me forcé a seguir trabajando. Pero las imágenes me cegaban: Seiya inconciente y sangrando en la cabina del avión estrellado; Seiya herido al ser arrojado del avión por el impacto; Seiya sobre un fondo de humo y llamas. Una hora después, dejé mis herramientas y le conté a Harry lo sucedido.

—Lo siento mucho serena. Seiya me agrada, claro que te puedes ir a casa.

Me dirigí al aeropuerto con ele sentimiento ilógico de que si alguien lo esperaba, era más probable que Seiya regresara. Me consolé con el ruido de los demás aviones. Tarde o temprano llegaría el de Seiya.

Cuatro horas de retraso. La torre de control informó que el avión de reconocimiento no halló nada y que la visibilidad fue muy mala debido a que en la región montañosa llovía y había bruma. Si el clima empeoraba, eso impediría que hubiera una búsqueda más rigurosa.

Tomé un poco de café. Sentí como el miedo crecía en mi interior, así como la soledad; me di cuenta de que eso seria algo permanente si Seiya no regresaba.

Matt llegó un poco después. Tenía una expresión estoica pero yo sabía que estaba muy angustiado. Detrás de él, Darién llegó. Poco a poco, otras personas acudieron para esperar a Seiya.

Una mujer baja y preocupada, que se sentó sola un rato, se acercó a mí y dijo que me reconocía por la foto que nos tomaron en el periódico. Era el ama de llaves de Seiya.

—El señor Kou tiene la foto en su estudio—comentó la señora—me dirigía a mi casa, pero pensé en pasar por aquí para saber si había noticias del señor. Es un hombre encantador ¿verdad?

Y por fin llegaron los padres de Seiya. Rei Kou, elegante y controlada, saludó a Darién. Nicholas Kou, alto y delgado, con un poco de canas, estrechó la mano e Darién. Fueron presentados a todos. Rei Kou no me reconoció, a pesar de haberla llevado a varios sitios en la compañía. Me sonrió con distinción. Observé a los padres de Seiya con interés. No parecían estar tristes ni preocupados, pero habían viajado desde Honshu para recibir noticias de su hijo.

El tiempo transcurrió. Por el miedo a perderlo, dirigí mis pensamientos hacia Seiya. A Seiya, yo le importaba, le agradaba; era un amigo, un confidente, un amante tierno, emocionante, generoso. Un hombre podría dar una declaración de amor y ofrecer mucho menos que Seiya. De pronto, estuve segura de que, si Seiya regresaba, aceptaría su ofrecimiento y haría todo para que durara. Si regresaba. Cerré los ojos y hablé con firmeza, con voz alta:

—Cuando.

— ¿Perdón?

—Cuando regrese—afirmé—no _si_—la madre de Seiya me miró con mayor interés e intensidad, como hacen las madres al ver que una mujer quiere a su hijo.

La búsqueda fue aplazada mientras desaparecía la bruma. Rei tomó café y derramó un poco sobre su vestido. Nicholas fumó varios cigarrillos y la mano le temblaba un poco. Me percaté de que estaban angustiados, solo que no lo mostraban.

—Siempre fue muy impulsivo—de pronto comentó Nicholas— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tomó la bicicleta de otro niño y anduvo por las calles durante horas y horas? Estábamos deshechos. Pensamos que lo habían secuestrado o atropellado… creo que tenia siete años…

Seis, corregí mentalmente.

—Tenía siete años—señaló Rei.

—Llamamos a los hospitales y la policía estaba en le apartamento cuando regresó. Se había ido durante cuatro horas y entró en casa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, para pedirle al policía, hazme el favor, que lo llevara a dar una vuelta en la patrulla, con la sirena encendida—se rió—cuando le preguntamos por que había tomado prestada la bicicleta, nos dijo que había visto un parque desde la ventana de su dormitorio… era cuando teníamos el penthouse ¿te acuerdas Darién? en el piso numero veintiuno… y el intentó hallar ese parque porque quería subirse a un columpio especial o algo parecido…

—Un carrusel—dije abstraída—quería subirse al carrusel.

Nicholas y Rei se volvieron a la vez, y miraron con fijeza a aquella mujer a quien su hijo le contó historias de su niñez. Se miraron con rapidez y eso me recordó que había ido al aeropuerto saliendo del taller; aunque me quite la ropa llena de grasa, vestía un suéter, unos jeans y los tenis gastados que usaba para trabajar. Como me limpié con rapidez, tenia una línea negra debajo de las uñas. Mirándome las manos, Rei Kou comentó con cortesía:

—Darién no nos dijo a que se dedica usted.

—Soy mecánico—le dije y Darién le informó a su hermana que yo era Serena Tsukino, la corredora de autos de quien le habló con frecuencia. Pero Rei no podía quitar la vista de mis uñas. La situación era algo graciosa y Seiya se habría divertido, pensé. Me levanté y fui a la ventana para mirar el cielo; este era del color descrito de modo prosaico por Seiya; el color de jeans viejos y gastados.

Igual que la vez que Seiya y yo hablamos de Darién cuando este fue operado, empezamos a hablar de Seiya, manteniéndolo vivo y real.

—Es un piloto muy bueno—dijo su madre, usando el tiempo presente—Seiya es bueno para todo. Cuando era chico, no podía concentrarse en sus estudios y sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas, pero eso fue así porque su mente era demasiado rápida e inquisitiva para la rutina escolar. Más tarde, hizo una carrera excelente. Nicholas recordó que era muy apto para los deportes, desde que pudo caminar; sus dibujos eran muy avanzados para su edad; era bueno para las matemáticas; tenía aptitudes musicales.

—¿Puede cantar?—pregunté.

—Pues…—Nicholas Kou me miró con una mirada tan parecida a la de Seiya que me sonrojé.

—No importa—añadí con rapidez.

—Teníamos que recordar prestarle un poco de atención al pobre de Michael, para que no fuera opacado por su gemelo. En cualquier otra familia habría sido una estrella, pero siempre luchaba en contra del éxito de Seiya.

Quizá fue por eso que el pobre Michael siempre hizo su aparición ante los invitados, pensé. Por eso y por la poca disposición de Seiya a presumir ante nadie.

—Seiya era un sobreviviente—afirmó su pare— ¿Recuerdas cuando se zambulló desde un trampolín olímpico cuando solo tenia ocho años? Emergió con una sonrisa, como si nada ¿recuerdas cuando se subió en aquel caballo, escaló ese risco, nadó por ese río?

—Siempre temía que le pasara algo—confesó Rei. Derramó un poco de café en su vestido, otra vez—cuando me dijeron que mi hijo se había ahogado, estaba segura de que era Seiya ¿recuerdas, Nicholas?—la voz le tembló—trataba de convencerme de que no podía ser Michael, que debía ser Seiya, que todo era un error. Seiya siempre era el que se metía en problemas. Aun ahora, todavía no sé como Michael murió en vez de Seiya—de pronto, perdió el control y sollozó. Se echó en los brazos de su esposo a llorar—No, no. Que no muera también Seiya—gimió, angustiada. Todos apartamos la vista. Matt se levantó para ir en busca de noticias. La perdida del control monumental de Rei Kou era algo demasiado doloroso para presenciarlo.

Era la misma historia pero con un giro diferente y triste, pensé. Lo amaba, quizá Seiya fue su favorito y no Michael. Quizá temiendo su temeridad, fueron más severos con Seiya y no con su gemelo. Y después de perder a un hijo, se volvieron más estrictos para conservar al otro. Padres rígidos, sin dar muestras de afecto. Un niño de ocho años, tratando de aceptar la muerte de su hermano, que tal vez mezcló los hechos y los sentimientos. _Regresa Seiya, para que descubras que te equivocaste, _me concentré en ese pensamiento mucho tiempo. _Regresa Seiya. _

Pensaba en la jungla, cuando Matt regresó. Sonrió y se rió en voz alta. Empezó a correr y lanzó un grito que hizo que me pusiera de pie de inmediato.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Seiya esta bien!—me abrazó—aterrizó en un claro justo antes de que la bruma lo ocultara todo. Perdió un ala del avión al cruzar por unos árboles y el radio se estropeó—Matt relató los detalles con el regocijo de un niño—esta un poco golpeado y tiene unos rasguños, pues el parabrisas se rompió cuando una rama lo atravesó; por poco lo golpea en la cabeza. Sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de que lo hallaran, así que intentó encender un poco de fuego. La madera húmeda hizo mucho humo, pero había tanta neblina que se dijo que nadie lo vería. Así que, ¿saben que hizo? Se trepó para cortar ramas a los árboles, para que estos no ocultaran tanto el avión—se rió, con admiración—y le pegó a este hojas de papel.

—¿Papel?—inquirió Darién.

—Informes y esas cosas. Sabes que siempre se lleva pilas de documentos consigo ¿verdad? Bueno, pues puso las hojas impresas de la computadora en los árboles, para llamar la atención, y cubrió el fuselaje con papel. Como todo estaba tan mojado, se quedó pegado. El piloto que lo vio dijo que nunca se habría acercado a mirar de cerca, de no ser por las manchas blancas. Ahora lo traerán en helicóptero.

Todos compartimos nuestro alivio, como compartimos antes nuestro miedo. No pude evitar llorar de alegría. Me sequé las lágrimas con un pañuelo que hallé en mi bolsillo. Era uno de Seiya y volví a llorar de agradecimiento. No había nada más igualitario que el temor a la muerte y aun Rei Kou abrazó a todos para celebrar el rescate. Pero, después, cuando se volvieron a reunir en el aeropuerto para recibir a Seiya, los padres de este ya habían recobrado la reserva y la compostura.

Nunca olvidaría el regreso de Seiya. Varias personas lo rodearon al salir del helicóptero y le hicieron preguntas, a las que el pareció contestar con cansancio. Entonces vio a los demás, que lo estábamos esperando.

Seiya se detuvo y me miró a los ojos; quise correr a su lado, y sentir en carne propia la calidez que emanaba. Pero me contuve, pues pensé que su madre, quien estuvo cerca de perder a un segundo hijo, tenía la prioridad. Lo revisé con la mirada, tenía un yeso en la mano izquierda, rasguños en la cara y el cuello y un moretón en la frente. Su chaqueta de vuelo estaba arrugada y sus ropas eran evidentemente un préstamo; cargaba una maleta de Ensigns, a pesar de todo eso, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

Matt, menos sensible a las necesidades de sus padres, corrió a recibirá Seiya.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Atravesó el parabrisas?

—Me lastimé al manejar unos documentos—Seiya fue impasible.

—¿Entonces es cierto?—exclamó Darién—¿de veras pegaste los informes en el avión?

—Parte si—le sonrió a su tío—tu estrategia financiera de cinco años fue lo que me salvó la vida… y añadiré que creo que es lo único bueno que habría podido hacer.

Darién miró al cielo.

—Querido chico ¡como te he extrañado!

Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia donde me encontraba, pero descubrió a sus padres.

—Mamá… papá… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rei le puso una mano en el brazo y le besó la mejilla.

—Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar—comentó como si su hijo hubiera regresado tarde de una fiesta. En comparación, el apretón de manos y el abrazo fuerte de Nicholas pareció exuberante. No pude evitar comparar la situación con el afecto obvio de mi propia familia. Pensé que en realidad nadie le mostraba amor a Seiya, quien aprecia vulnerable en estos momentos.

—Lo olvidé—comentó Darién con sequedad a mi lado—hay algo en lo que Seiya no es bueno.

Lo amaban, pero Seiya no estaba seguro de que así fuera, porque sus padres no eran buenos para decírselo ni el para creerlo. Abrí mucho los ojos al ver a Seiya bajo una nueva luz. No creyó cuando le dije que lo amaba, a pesar de haberlo mirado a los ojos, Seiya se armó de reserva. _Demasiado tarde Seiya, demasiado tarde, _pensé. _Ya empiezo a entenderte._

Sabía que debí de haber confiado en mi propio instinto. Con Seiya me sentía amada y sabía lo que era el amor. Toda mi vida fui querida por mi familia, por Haruka, por Matt. Aun por Darién. Pero Seiya podía estar inseguro al respecto.

Con eso en mente, recordé la noche de la competencia desde el punto de vista de Seiya. Este pensó que yo estaba borracha y eufórica y que necesitaba de alguien con quien desahogar toda mi "pasión contenida", como lo dijo Seiya alguna vez. Yo le dije que lo amaba, pero, para un hombre como el, quizá solo significaba agradecimiento y no amor. "anoche amabas todo el mundo", dijo. "¿Y que fui yo para ti? ¿Un hombre dispuesto con quien ir a la cama cuando al fin descubriste tu libido?". Entonces aclaró que tenía miedo, pero yo pensé que solo estaba de mal humor. Claro que en ese momento no habría podido hacer otra cosa, pues asumí, de forma equivocada, que Seiya tenia la misma seguridad y confianza en sus sentimientos como en todo lo demás. Y no era así.

Todos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Yo no podía decirle algo frente a todos y no tuve el valor de apartar a Seiya del grupo, además de que podía estar equivocada. Me despedí con formalidad y me dirigí a mi auto, que estaba estacionado lejos de la moto de Matt y del Rolls de Darién. De pronto me sentí muy cansada y me apoyé sobre el auto al insertar la llave en la cerradura. Oí unas pisadas detrás y me volví para mirar a Seiya, tenso. No dijo nada, solo me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo con fuerza, mientras lo observaba con la boca abierta.

—Me prometí esto mientras intenté aterrizar en un espacio del tamaño de tu jardín, mientras prendí una fogata y subí a los árboles e hice todas las tonterías posibles para que me hallaran—me abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera a escapar, e inhaló en mi cabello—mmm, bombón. ¡Tu olor, tu piel! Me prometí que te abrazaría una vez más tan solo si llegaba a salvo. Tu me trajiste de nuevo a casa, bombón—susurró sobre mi boca. Me besó con ansia, con elocuencia, con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba. Después, me soltó oí sus pisadas alejarse y el portazo del Rolls antes de que este arrancara.

Me apoyé en el auto con una sonrisa y empecé a llorar de alegría. Lo traje a casa. No me dijo que me amaba, pero me lo dijo cada vez que me tocó y un millón de veces cuando no lo hizo. Y me lo dijo de nuevo esta noche. Por fin, conduje hacia mi casa. Seiya tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos legales a la mañana siguiente.

—Son los procedimientos acostumbrados cuando hay un aterrizaje forzado—me explicó Darién por teléfono—al parecer, lograron establecer que hubo una falla en la gasolina, así que solo es una formalidad.

—¿Esta bien?

—El medico dice que no hay nada malo. Esta un poco serio, aun cuando pasó buena noche. Hubo un momento en que estuvo muy raro y luego Rei le hizo una pregunta y empezó a reír. Supongo que fu por la impresión.

—¿Qué fue lo que su madre le dijo?

—Le preguntó por que rayos tu querrías saber si el podía cantar bien.

Empecé a reír. Así que Rei recordó esa conversación ridícula con Nicholas. Rápidamente, cambié de tema.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardará en resolver sus asuntos?

—Creo que estará libre como a la una. No estoy seguro de donde podrás hallarlo después de eso.

—Creo que yo se en donde estará—miré hacia el horizonte.

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que pudiera encontrar el hangar correcto. Mientras esperaba, recordé la primera vez que lo esperé en el Rolls. Esa poderosa sensación de bienvenida debió revelarme lo que sabía ahora. Un Cessna empezó a volar en círculos sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Lo miré aterrizar y estacionarse frente al hangar, junto a los otros aviones.

Vi la silueta de Seiya en el otro extremo del hangar y me acerqué. Al final empecé a correr; Seiya me vio y también corrió. Cuando nos encontramos, me envolvió en sus brazos y me levantó del suelo al besarme. Me aferré a él y sentí que un vacío en mi interior se llenaba.

Me bajó y nos miramos jadeantes.

—Parece que mi madre cree que me amas—comentó él.

—Las madres suelen saber esas cosas.

—No creí que la mía supiera.

—Lloró Seiya.

—Anoche volvió a llorar.

—Adiviné que hoy volarías de nuevo, si era posible. Para asegurarte de que el temor no te invadiera—hice una mueca—fue mucho mas inteligente que esperar seis años, como yo.

—De haber esperado seis años, dudo que hubiera reunido el valor para hacerlo, como tú—me acarició el cabello y el rostro con increíble delicadeza— ¿te acuerdas cuando estuviste aquí en el Rolls? Al verte, casi no pude creer cuanto te extrañé. Al principio creí que lo tenía todo bajo control y de pronto sentí que me patinaba.

—Ya se como es eso de patinarse—sonreí—es algo muy desorientador.

Me besó con suavidad, con profundidad, y los mecánicos presentes sonrieron.

—Muy desorientador—repetí mientras nos alejábamos caminando. Seiya tomó una maleta y su chaqueta y salimos del hangar.

—¿Vas por mi rumbo?—los ojos de Seiya brillaban de alegría.

—Si, señor—abrí las puertas de mi auto—te amo ¿no pensaste que te hablé en serio cuando te lo dije esa noche?

—También me dijiste que te encantaban los trenes—recordó.

—Pensaste que estaba borracha.

—Te reías mucho.

—Estaba nerviosa. Quise decirte que te amaba cuando abriste la puerta, pero me miraste como un maestro severo.

—Me pareció que no habrías ido de no ser por la carrera y el champaña. No es lo mejor para hacer sentir bien a un hombre.

—Dos copas de champaña, eso fue todo lo que tomé. Sabia my bien lo que hacia.

—Si, bueno… no me lo pareció. Sabia que un día estallarías como fuegos artificiales, y allí estabas, lista para hacerlo, y pensé que me habías escogido para… para…

—¿Explotar contigo?

Se rió.

—Pensé que tu motivo era que confiabas en mí.

—Te amaba. Esperé a ver si tú me amabas antes de echarme en tus brazos ¿Por qué crees que me retracté tan rápido esa otra noche en tu casa?

—La noche en que todo se pintó de morado—sus ojos brillaron.

—Entonces no te amaba, pero la atracción fue tan fuerte que casi me eché en tus brazos, de todos modos. Recibí una fuerte impresión.

—Yo también, al pensar en que te dejé salir en vez de llevarte a la cama—comentó con sequedad.

—Eso es porque eres un hombre encantador—le sonreí—eso es lo que dice tu ama de llaves ¿Cómo hallaste un ama de llaves que te adora?

—No soy exigente, soy considerado, soy amable…—sonrió al ver mi escepticismo—y pago un excelente sueldo.

Seiya se quitó la chaqueta de vuelo y se puso una chaqueta gris y se ajustó la corbata, mirándome con ligera burla.

Vestido con esa elegancia, se veía maravilloso. Sentí tristeza por los trajes de mala calidad, las corbatas de mal gusto. Entonces no lo supe, pero esa ropa me dio pistas de cómo fue Seiya en su juventud.

—Maldita sea Seiya—gemí—me gustaba que no tuvieras elegancia para vestirte. Disfrutaba el arreglarte la corbata. Sentía que me necesitabas.

—Fue un riesgo para mi—no parecía arrepentido—cuando mis maletas aparecieron, Kelvin te rondaba… así que decidí que tenia mas atractivo como el hombre peor vestido de la ciudad. Tal vez tu te ibas a bailar con él, pero me escogías las camisas.

—Que buen estratego—comenté con acidez.

—Se llama arriesgar el todo por el nada—me explicó y eso me dejó mas tranquilas.

Salimos del aeropuerto y en el camino charlamos y reímos. Seiya me observaba con intensidad.

—¿Y que hay con Kelvin?

—Ah, kelvin—sonreí—es guapo, atractivo, muy divertido y, si, me recuerda a Haruka de ciertas maneras; tenemos mucho en común y podemos hablar durante horas acerca de las carreras…

—Esta bien, esta bien, siento haberlo preguntado.

—Pero no buscaba a alguien como Haruka—susurré con suavidad—no hay nadie como haruka. Y no hay nadi como tú.

Tuve que detener el auto ante un semáforo. Y Seiya me besó la mano. Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, me soltó y comentó:

—Te amo, serena.

Las palabras eran un tecnicismo, pero eran muy dulces. Pasé un cruce con demasiada rapidez.

—Seiya—exclamé con una sonrisa—después de todo, tienes palabras bonitas.

—Te necesito—confesó y metí mal las velocidades—y te deseo—ante las emociones que me causaban estas palabras, no pude evitar tomar una curva con demasiada brusquedad—por le amor de dios, estaciónate antes de que diga algo de lo caul nos arrepentiremos después.

Seiya empezó a llenar le auto con su melodiosa risa.

—¿Queda algo por decir?—le pregunté.

—Si, estaciónate.

—Si, señor—me estacioné y miré a Seiya el me acarició la mejilla y me observó con solemnidad—puedo arreglármelas solo, peor te necesito. Quizá no para que me ayudes con mi apariencia, pero t necesito. Ayer me hiciste volver a casa. Te necesito para que me hagas regresar todos los días—susurró.

Lo miré intensamente por largo rato, podría pasarme años viéndole los ojos. Años y años.

—Entonces lo haré—susurré.

—¿Te gusta madame Butterfly?—Seiya se aclaró la garganta.

En ese momento, un camionero nos tocó el claxon para que nos moviéramos. Encendí el motor y seguí conduciendo.

—¿madame Butterfly? –repetí—puedo escucharla poco a poco ¿Por qué?

—Los corredores de autos son unos incultos—se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar un aria; su canto era exagerado y tenia un tono horrible de barítono. Por fortuna, guardó silencio pronto—¿y bien?

Empecé a reír al recordar que aclaré que quería a un hombre sobresaliente, con gemelos en la familia y que pudiera cantarle a los niños.

—Bueno… no tengo oído musical pero a mi me parece bien—dije.

—Bien—de reojo pude ver como se aferraba al picaporte de la puerta, por la velocidad a la que iba conduciendo—entonces, ¿te casaras conmigo bombón?

—Si—el auto casi se patinó.

—¡Estas mujeres!—protestó Seiya.

Conduje por calles mas tranquilas y llegamos junto al rio.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó él.

—A algún lugar apacible.

—Bien.

—Un lugar donde puedas ser tu mismo.

—En ese caso…—se quitó la corbata y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Un lugar en donde podrás hacer algo que has querido hacer durante siglos…—Seiya sonrió con malicia y se desabrochó el botón de la camisa. El auto se estacionó junto al río. Había patos en la ribera. Se podía ver las hojas cayendo de los árboles. Y el carrusel crujía un poco por la brisa—durante casi veinte años, de hecho.

Seiya rió con suavidad. Me tomó de la mano y paseamos por el parque; a ratos nos deteníamos para mirarnos y besarnos con intensidad, y, eventualmente, llegamos al carrusel.

_fin_


End file.
